Un lugar en tu corazón
by Blu Fartalla
Summary: Pareja: Tohma x Suguru Mientras Tohma Seguchi llora por obtener el amor de su amado Eirisan aún con las esperanzas rotas y el corazón partido por enterarse de que su amado se va a casar con Shuichi, un inocente corazón llora...
1. Capítulo I: Entrando al pasado

**Un lugar en tu corazón**

**Basado en Gravitation**

**Por Seguchi-Tohma**

**Serie: **Gravitation

**Clasificación: **Aungust/Lemon fuerte/violencia

**Pareja: **Seguchi Tohma x Fujisaki Suguru.

**Para público: **Mayores de 18 años, ser amante del Yaoi o de mente de amplio criterio y bien formado.

**Cosas del Fanfic:**

Lo que está así **"…" **son los pensamientos de los personajes.

Lo que esta así "…" es lo que están diciendo cada personaje en voz alta o baja cuando se encuentran solos.

Lo que está así … son las acciones que están haciendo y/o ocurriendo en el avance los sucesos de este fic.

Lo que está encerrado entre** /…/ y negrita **reflejan el subconsciente de cada uno de los personajes.

Lo que está encerrado entre paréntesis (…) da información sobre algún nuevo personaje o cualquier hecho o cosa.ç.

**Capítulo I**

Entrando al pasado

"_**Tus hermosas sonrisas…**_

**_Que son capaces de opacar mis penas y mis profundas miserias…_**

**_Pero el dolor me abruma demasiado sabiendo que no era la musa de tus sonrisas…_**

**_Sólo él…todo lo tuyo que tanto ambiciono, solo a él le pertenece_**

**_Siempre está en tu corazón, siempre mencionas su nombre…_**

_**En la locura…**_

_**En el dolor…**_

_**En la pasión…**_

_**En la alegría…**_

_**Hasta en tu inconciencia.**_

_**Mi gran error, fue amarte sin remedio…**_

_**Soy tan débil por ser incapaz de terminar con este sentimiento…**_

**_Sentimiento que TÚ nunca te percatarás…_**

**_Que nadie más que yo, lo sabe…"_**

"_**Lo amas"**_

"No, yo no puedo amar a un ser que nunca sería capaz de entregar su corazón a alguien como yo, no significo nada más para él su primo, su pupilo, el orgullo de ser de su prestigiada familia, el primo del gran presidente "Seguchi Tohma", el niño prodigio en la música, maduro para su edad, serio y ambicioso.

**_/Eres perfecto…conquístalo, el te ama, eres parte de su vida/_**

"Su corazón le pertenece solo a él, solo a él, a nadie más, sus lágrimas son para él, sus sonrisas son exclusivamente para él, su cuerpo su esencia tiene un nombre de destino…Eiri Uesugi"

**/Te sientes sólo ¿verdad/**

"¡VAYA! ¡QUE NOVEDAD, soledad…soledad….mi acompañante en la cama, vive en mi casa, siempre camina a mi lado, tomando de mi mano"

**/¿Qué es lo prohibido para ti//**

Amarlo, amarlo solamente a él, cuando su corazón YA TIENE UN DUEÑO.

Fujisaki-san… –dijo Sakano.

Dígame…

¿Le sucede algo? Lo veo muy pálido.

No, no me pasa nada, en lo absoluto.

"**Otra vez esos sueños, esos inquietantes sueños, ya no descanso bien, mi mente está muy centrada en Seguchi-san, afectan mi salud…la afecta mucho, tengo que sacármelo de la mente, por unos minutos, por unos segundos… ¿es acaso pedir demasiado?"**

Hasta que de repente Hiro aparece corriendo jalándole de la mano al joven pelirosa.

¡Fujisaki-san!

mirando hacia atrás Ohayo, otra vez tarde. –dijo seriamente.

Gomen, lo que pasa es que cierta personita, me hizo retrasar por un buen tiempo ¬¬ –dijo Hiro mientras miraba a un Shuichi muy sonrojado.

Descuiden uú

**+ Flash Back +**

_Un hermoso niño de cabellos verdes corre con mucha prisa hacia Tohma, con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios._

_¡PRIMITO!_

_Suguru-chan_

_Unos brazos encerraron con ternura alrededor del cuerpecito del pequeño Suguru._

_¡Toh-chan! ¡Quisiera ser un gran tecladista como tú!_

_Y lo serás, porque eres el mejor, mi pequeño. _

_Suguru tocando el piano_

_¿Te gusta como toco primito?_

_con mucho asombro lo haces muy bien, muy bien._

_Toh-chan… ¿estaremos juntos por siempre?–dijo el pequeñito mientras cogía de la mano y miraba con mucha ternura el apuesto tecladista._

_Por siempre, para siempre._

**+ Fin del Flash Back +**

"**Sus sentimientos cambiaron, ya no recordará nada de esto…ya no más."**

Terminó el ensayo y con ello se podía ver a un Shuichi muy apurado por llegar a casa, para ver su amado Yuki.

Shindou-san…no llegue tarde, no debe jugar con el trabajo, ya no tiene edad de estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas–dijo Suguru con mucha seriedad.

muy enfadado lo que pasa es que llego tarde porque **SI TENGO** a alguien quien me ama y me espera cuando regreso a casa, alguien que se despida de mí cuando me voy a casa, en cambio tú, podrás y todo lo que quieras ser perfecto pero estás solo.

susurro Shuichi, cállate… –dijo Hiro tratando de calmar a su enfadado amigo.

Una expresión de dureza cubre el dulce y tierno rostro de Suguru, se da la media vuelta sin decir absolutamente nada.

Shuichi…lo que dijiste fue muy estúpido.

Es que ese niño me sacó de mis casillas, siempre requintándome de todo, siempre pretendiendo que nunca se equivoca, estoy harto.

Mientras que Suguru corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia su departamento, vivía solo, tal como lo había mencionado Shuichi y claro nadie lo esperaba para darle una cálida bienvenida.

"**No tengo a nadie, Shindou-san tiene razón, nadie me espera en casa, nadie, absolutamente nadie…"**

El pequeño corre con mucha rapidez con mucha tristeza, mientras cerraba los ojos pero se tropieza con alguien, Suguru mira hacia arriba y era el imponente Seguchi Tohma quien lo miraba con mucho asombro.

Go-gomen Seguchi-san. –dijo muy sonrojado

¿Estás bien?

Hai, descuida, gomen nasai por mi tonta distracción.

No, no digas eso, yo también andaba muy distraído. –sonríe mientras miraba a Suguru.

Seguchi-san, ¿usted distraído?

¿Por qué no? –dijo poniendo una muequita de sorprendido.

¿Por qué estás triste? –dijo Tohma mientras se fijaba en la mirada cabizbaja de su pequeño primito.

No, no es nada… –dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

Hasta que el celular de Tohma suena.

Gomen ne, me despido, Sayounara.

Adiós Toh…esto, Seguchi-san.

Una mirada vaga y tristona miraba con mucho amor y tristeza a la vez como el hermoso presidente se iba…

susurro Toh-chan…sólo en mis sueños te llamaré así…como también en la soledad.

Tohma se dirige a un lugar muy desolado, en su jaguar, aquella cuidad donde merodeaba era muy lujosa pero muy silenciosa.

El vehículo se estaciona cerca de una lujosa mansión…

Unas grandes puertas se abren y sale un apuesto hombre de apariencia imponente igual a la de Tohma y con unos ojos que reflejan mucha confianza y sagacidad.

El hombre era de un aspecto muy varonil, con unos hermosos ojos color miel, de cabellos muy negros y mucho más alto que Tohma.

Lo he estado esperando…Seguchi-san. –dijo sensualmente el hombre.

Tohma solo hace un gesto de cortesía, parecía no estar muy contento al visitar a ese hombre cuya apariencia es capaz de robarse hasta los mejores sueños con tan solo observar su humanidad…su existencia.

Ambos entran a la mansión.

Me alegra que haya aceptado mi invitación, Tohma-san.

No se haga confianzas conmigo, usted es la persona menos indicada para llamarme de ese modo.

No me interesa…jujuju, te tengo justo en donde te quería…Tohma-kun.

Tohma no podía esconder el asco que sentía al estar junto con ese hombre que tanto lo acosaba, mientras que este caminaba sensualmente, con una mirada de lujuria y maldad a la vez.

No te me acerques, maldito bastardo… –dijo Tohma mientras se alejaba de él.

Para eso viniste aquí…o sino Eiri-san será historia, ya sabes que hay muchos mercenarios que rodean su departamento en estos momentos y hay uno que está justamente cerca de su ventana esperando la orden de disparo y adiós EIRI-SAN jajajaja ¿o quieres que todo el mundo sepa de que el gran "Yuki-Eiri" mató a un hombre? Y eso lo destrozará por completo.

Eres un maldito, ¡maldito seas! Se pudrirá en la cárcel por más poder que tengas mi estimado Seguchi-san

Entonces sé buenito y compláceme…

Una mirada de perdición se reflejó en aquellos grandes ojos color jade, sus manos temblaban sin control alguno, mientras el joven de ojos coquetos se acercaba más al hermoso presidente.

**+ Flash Back +**

"_Siempre estaremos juntos, yo nunca te voy a dejar mi pequeño"_

_Unos brazos protectores abrazan a una delicada y delgada figura mientras otros pequeños y cortos acariciaban unas mejillas muy blancas y suaves._

_Toh-chan, te quiero mucho._

_Unos labios rozaron por la blanca mejilla del pequeño, recibiendo un corto y dulce beso, mientras aquellas manos acarician con gran ternura los cabellos del pequeño al que estaba amando._

**+ Fin del Flash Back +**

En un ambiente muy oscuro, sin un rayito de luz que pudiera penetrar en ambiente, unas lágrimas rebotan en el suelo, unos sollozos entrecortados y muy tristes se podían escuchar con poca facilidad…

"**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kami-sama? ¿Por qué te llevas de mi vida momentos como esos, en los que yo era absolutamente feliz? En lo que yo no conocía el odio, la soledad ni el dolor…"**

"**EIRI UESUGI! maldigo el día en el que apareciste en la vida de Tohma-san y mía, vaya, no pensé que podría decir cosas como esas"**

Yo siempre lo he deseado a usted, Seguchi Tohma.

No, no…por favor…no lo hagas…

El hermoso hombre de cabellos oscuros rodea sus brazos en la cintura de Tohma, mientras que el rubio temblaba un poco sin saber que hacer, como si su cuerpo ya no era de él, sino de aquel hombre que estaba tocando cada parte de su cuerpo con sentimientos extremos de lujuria.

Vamos abrázame…

No, quiero…dé-jame

El malvado hombre envuelve el cuerpo de Tohma con sus brazos mientras lo agarra fuertemente tirándolo a la gran cama de su habitación y comienza a tocarlo.

No, por favor…no….

El hombre comienza a despojarlo de sus ropas mientras lo ataba de pies a cabeza, le coloca una correa en el dorso de la cintura, mientras que el pobre presidente estaba tieso y con una mirada de devastación.

Por favor…no…

**+ Flash Back +**

_Suguru-san tengo que dejar el país para hacerme cargo de Eiri-san…el aún es todo un niño…._

_Unos ojitos dulces color café lo miran con tristeza y luego se ubican hacia abajo._

_Toh-chan… ¿volverás? ¿volverás pronto?_

_Mi niño lo abraza muy fuerte VOLVERÉ, lo prometo._

**+ Fin del Flash Back +**

"**Tohma, Tohma… ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos? Mientras que cada sonido que produce mi teclado, mis dedos…tocan una canción triste y nostálgica sobre ti..."**

El malvado hombre comienza a lamer sus pezones, saca una cuchilla algo fina pero parecía muy filosa y comienza a marcar el abdomen de Tohma haciendo marcas muy profundas…mientras que el rubio solo podía rogarle a Dios que aquel hombre sádico y pervertido se detuviera, que la tierra se lo coma, que el corazón se le pare… ¡que lo deje tranquilo de una buena vez!

Basta…no sigas…

Vaya, vaya, que histérico salió el gran presidente ¿eh? –se ríe con malicia mientras, acaricia todo su cuerpo.

¡DEJAME MALDITO!

El hombre agarra un trapo y le tapa la boca con mucha brusquedad…

Así ya no me fastidiarás más… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Comienza a quitarle lo poco que le quedaba de ropa, que eran su delgada camisa y su ropa interior.

Levanta el cuerpo de Tohma, poniéndolo en su regazo y comienza a penetrarlo sosteniendo fuertemente su cintura mientras lo embestía con lujuria y tanta maldad.

Unas lágrimas caían de los hermosos ojos de Tohma y sus cabellos cubrían su dolido y desasosegado rostro que estaba siendo invadido por el dolor, la vergüenza, la deshonra y el asco.

Unas carcajadas llenas de tanta maldad…invaden el ambiente…

Otra vez una melodía cubre el ambiente, con una triste melodía que al parecer no tenía fin, así como la soledad y el vació de Suguru que no tenia profundidad ni final…

_**En las oscuridad yo…**_

_**En este tiempo…**_

_**En esta hora…**_

_**En esta habitación…**_

_**En esta cama…**_

_**Mis ganas de odiar…**_

_**Las ganas de mandar todo al olvido…**_

_**Borrando el ocaso de los momentos que quisieran que regresase a mi…**_

**_Te quiero…sólo te quiero...a ti…_**

_**Al olvido el talento…**_

_**Al olvido aquellos premios…aquellas medallas…y aquellos halagos…**_

_**Porque ellos nunca me devolverán al ángel que yo perdí…**_

_**A mi ángel de carne y hueso…**_

_**Regresa…**_

Los brazos de aquel hombre que estaba profanando al apuesto sachou, comienzan a tocar las estrechas caderas sin dejar de lastimar su pobre cuerpo, arremetiendo con fuerzas llegando hasta lo más profundo de su rubio compañero, quien estaba temblando un poco mientras sangraba por su entrada.

Pa-para me…me lastimas…

Pero… ¿por qué? Si recién esto esta por comenzar…

Por favor, para ya con esto…me estás lastimando mucho…

El joven presidente intenta despejarse del miembro del ese hombre, pero ese lo sostiene fuertemente de la cintura y comienza a mordisquear su cuello dejándole pequeños moretones mientras prendía un cigarrillo y lo apagaba en uno de los pectorales de Tohma.

"**Basta por favor, ya no quiero seguir consciente…quiero…perderme entre la oscuridad" **

A la mañana siguiente…

Pasan las horas y el joven presidente estaba tumbado en la cama, cubierto por una sábana con el cuerpo lastimado…

El amante bandido se acerca al esbelto cuerpo que tanto hizo suyo, acerca sus labios a los de Tohma besándolo apasionadamente mientras acariciaba el cuerpo del sachou.

"Estuviste general, Seguchi Tohma, como es el amor que le tienes a ti Eiri-san…jujuju ¿verdad?"

Después de aquellas palabras sonríe con mucha picardía, se viste y luego se va, dejando a un cuerpo lastimado en su cama.

Tohma comienza a despertar vagamente mientras su cuerpo se movía de manera muy pesada…

"Ma…maldito…"

En la NG Records…

El joven Suguru esperaba en el estudio a sus compañeros de trabajo mientras tocaba esa misma melodía que había tocado ayer…

"**¿Es que este silencio será eterno?… ¿Es que acaso estaré mudo para revelar este sentimiento…por toda la vida?**

De repente llega Hiro arrastrando de nuevo a Shuichi mientras este tenía el rostro muy atontado…

Otra vez tarde… –dijo Suguru un tanto enojado.

Me voy a casar… –dijo Shuichi muy sonrojado.

¿¡Y eso era lo que no me querías contar antes? ¡DIOS MIO! –dijo Hiro muy sorprendido.

Shi-Shindou-san…vaya…que noticia… –dijo Suguru bastante impresionado.

Una hermosa sonrisa se refleja en el rostro del pelirrosa y sus ojos reflejaban tanta ilusión…tanto amor en su corazón que decirlo ya estaba de más si con tan solo verlo se sabía que la felicidad estaba desbordando en su ser.

Tan polémica fue la noticia que llegó a enterarse Seguchi Tohma que recién llegaba a la disquera.

E-Eiri-san…se va a casar con Shindou-san…no…no puede ser… – dijo Tohma con voz quebradiza.

Tohma…Tohma-san sé que esto te afecta…pero mi hermano decidió esto…y aún no entiendo el porque de su decisión.

Yo…tampoco, Yayoi-san.

**(Yayoi: personaje sacadito de mi cabecita, es el mejor amigo de Tohma, tiene 27 años de edad y es un representante de una banda en la NG RECORDS")**

No, este maldito no me lo puede arrebatar así de fácil….

Tohma, cálmate por favor…no esta bien que digas esas cosas sobre ese joven muchacho, él no tiene la culpa…

Lo odio…lo odio con todas mis fuerzas…

El problema es Eiri-san el nunca te dio las gracias sobre tantos sacrificios que hiciste por él, es…un mal…agradecido, si supiera que tuviste que entregarte a ese bastardo… todo para protegerlo y sobre todo que su nombre no se manche…no…no puedo permitir eso…

Yayoi-san, no hagas nada, por favor, todo lo que hice por él fue por puro amor, incondicional…yo ya tenía la idea en mi cabeza de que nunca recibiría nada de Eiri-san…

El dolor se abarca en los hermosos ojos de Tohma, pero luego pone una mirada de odio dirigiéndose a la puerta de su oficina.

Tohma…no hagas una locura… –dijo Yayoi tratando de detenerlo.

No, no voy a permitir que ese chiquillo incompetente se case con Eiri-san.

Yayoi lo sujeta del hombro.

Suéltame, Yayoi-san –dijo Tohma con frialdad, se separa de su amigo y sale de la oficina.

"Tohma no sabes lo que vas a sufrir si actúas sin usar la cabeza…"

Termina el ensayo de Bad Luck…

Bueno hicimos un estupendo trabajo ¿verdad? –dijo Hiro mientras tomaba una soda.

Vaya… sí, debo admitirlo pero no hay que quedarnos en los laureles aún nos falta mucho que trabajar.

Los tres chicos salen de la disquera, Suguru se va a casa porque tenía que estudiar para un examen y Hiro tenía una cita urgente con Ayaka así que el joven Shuichi se tenía que ir solo.

Mientras el pelirrosa caminaba se detiene en su camino un jaguar color negro y de ahí sale Seguchi Tohma.

Shindou-san –dijo Tohma con rostro muy serio.

¿Seguchi-san? –dijo Shuichi muy sorprendido.

Tengo que decirle algo… –dijo con más frialdad Tohma.

Dí-dígame…

Aléjate de Eiri-san, él no te ama, tú solo eres una confusión, mírate la clase de hombrecillo infeliz que eres, en cambio Eiri-san, tan especial tan elegante, si lo quieres tanto como dices, entonces aléjate de él no lo hagas quedar en ridículo, tú no mereces a alguien tan alto como él, ¿qué es lo que quieres de él? ¿dinero acaso? Más fama para Bad Luck seguro…te daré todas esas cosas si te alejas de Eiri-san, él no es para ti!

Seguchi-san, yo lo amo…amo a Yuki con todas mi fuerzas… ¿Có-cómo puede decirme semejante cosa? –dijo Shuichi con voz quebradiza a punto de caer en llanto por las crueles palabras de Tohma.

¡Tú no lo conoces tanto como yo lo conozco! ¡Tus sacrificios por el nunca tendrán comparación por todo lo que hice por él! ¡verte junto con Eiri-san solo causa lástima y más lástima! ¿qué no puedes entender? ¿acaso quieres que Eiri-san se vea tan bajo y tan poco valorado?

Una mirada de odio profundo desnuda al pobre Shuichi, mientras que el pobrecito no dejaba de llorar ante las palabras que le dijo Tohma.

Shuichi se cubre el rostro y comienza a correr sin mirar por donde andaba hasta que se topa con Yuki.

Yu-Yuki…

Shuichi… ¿qué pasa?

Yuki…perdóname por no ser alguien mejor para ti, no te merezco, no te merezco, soy un inútil, no estoy a tu altura…no lo estoy…no lo estoy, perdóname por no ser alguien más para ti. –dijo entre llantos Shuichi.

Baka, no llores de esa forma. –sorprendentemente Yuki lo abraza.

Yuki….

¿Quién te hizo llorar? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Yuki…yo…

De repente aparece Tohma…

He sido yo Eiri-san.

Una mirada asesina se refleja en los ojos dorados de Yuki…

Shuichi por favor retírate, sube al auto…

Yuki…yo…

Hazme caso…por favor…

Una mirada algo triste se refleja en los ojos de Shuichi y se da la media vuelta…

E…Eiri-san…puedo explicar esto…es que ese chiquillo no está a tu nivel…

¿Y tú quien eres para estar eligiéndome la pareja? ¿Quién te crees?

Eiri-san yo te amo…te amo con todas mis fuerzas… –dijo Tohma acercándose a Yuki.

Pues…yo no te amo…yo amo a Shuichi…y no permitiré que le hagas daño, ya no soy un niño, ya soy todo un hombre como para hacer mi propia vida…aléjate de él, no lo toques…aléjate de mi vida…

Eiri-san, por favor no me digas eso…por favor….yo pensé que con el tiempo tú llegarías a quererme como yo te quiero…por ti sería capaz de todo, por favor no me pidas que me aleje de ti…por favor, tú eres la razón de mi vida, Eiri-san por favor…

Adiós Tohma… –dijo Yuki mientras se daba la media vuelta.

Tohma mira como su amado se alejaba de su vista…

"Eiri-san…..no, por favor…no me hagas esto"

"Todo por él, todo lo hice por él, que vergonzoso, al haber perdido con un muchacho insolente, al que ahora tomarás como tu compañero para toda la vida….no, esto no puede ser cierto, porque sembré en mi falsas esperanzas, pensé que con el tiempo llegarías a amarme…pensé que Shindou-san era solo un juguete más de los tantos amantes que has tenido…pensé que Shindou-san era uno más de ellos, pero ahora veo que lo has tomado enserio…lo amas…lo amas…eso me duele mucho, como te odio Shindou-san, sería capaz de eliminarte con mis propias manos…pero no puedo porque eres la persona que Eiri-san más ama en este mundo…maldito seas…SHINDOU-SAN, me encuentro tan solo"

"**Renunciaré al amor…amar…me hace tanto daño…ya…ya no puedo más……"**

Unas imágenes de lo sucedido con aquel hombre se le vinieron a la mente.

"No…no….no quiero recordarlo……"

"**Aléjate de mí"**…esas palabras tumbaban en la mente del hermoso Tohma mientras este no podía contener las lágrimas y esa tristeza que sentía al saber que su corazón nunca iba a ser correspondido por su amado Eiri-san.

"**Me iré de tu lado para no ofenderte con mi presencia…sé que ahora soy innecesario en tu vida, donde yo te amaré en silencio…donde solo te beso en mis sueños…donde este amor es tan solo un sueño…"**

"Amándote sólo en sueños…."

**Continuará….**

**Notas:** anda hasta que por fin hago un fic de Tohma x Suguru TT (que también adoro esata pareja), por fin comienzo con este primer capítulo que espero que les haya gustado, y ahora como podremos ver tenemos incógnitas como…

¿Cómo fue que aquel hombre misterioso que pasó la noche con Tohma sabe sobre el pasado de Eiri?

¿Quién será ese hombre?

¿Podrá Tohma superar esa crisis emocional…o llegará a la bebida? O.o


	2. Aniquilando los verdaderos sentimientos

**Un lugar en tu corazón**

**Basado en Gravitation**

**Por Seguchi-Tohma**

**Capítulo II**

Lágrimas en la NG Records: sentimientos por aniquilar.

"**Eiri-san, no por favor…no me dejes, no me odies…por favor, yo te amo…te amo como nadie más en este mundo, pero por favor no te vayas de mi lado…."**

Tohma se encontraba en su oficina a altas horas de la noche…estaba muy tomado sin dejar de llorar, sus cabellos estaban muy despeinados, pero más roto se encontraba su corazón al saber que luchó en vano por un amor que nunca iba a suceder, esperar un "Te amo" de esa persona tan especial a la cual siempre se sacrificó y protegió con fiereza, tanto amor…tantos sentimientos puros y sinceros despreciados en un solo días…con unas cuantas palabras, como también un corazón hecho pedazos y el alma mutilada por completo y la razón, su lógica tiradas al suelo, mandadas al diablo.

"Eiri-san….Eiri-san…." Lloraba mientras mencionaba su nombre sin dejar de arrastrarse, ya que ni siquiera podía caminar bien."

La puerta de la oficina se abre, aparece un hombre muy hermoso, con la mirada muy tierna y azulina, con unos largos cabellos dorados y una piel tan dorada, todo un deleite hasta para el ojo más inocente., aparece ante los ojos de Tohma.

Tohma-san…oh…kami-sama.

Ya...Yayoi-san... –dijo Tohma mirándolo con mucha tristeza.

El apuesto hombre de mirada azul se agacha e intenta levantar a su ebrio amigo, mientras que este estaba delirando el nombre de su amado Eiri-san con lágrimas en los ojos sin controlar también los forcejeos.

Déjame, solo…solo….

¡No Tohma! Estás muy mal, me duele verte así.

Soy un asco, siempre me voy a quedar solo…nadie es capaz de amarme…

No, No Tohma no digas eso…por favor, eres una persona maravillosa., ya verás que alguien te amará y tu también lo amarás con todas tus fuerzas…

Pero yo sólo lo quiero a él….

Yayoi le da un tierno abrazo a Tohma para intentar calmarlo, mientras que el pelirrubio no podía dejar de morderse los labios para disminuir su llanto.

"**No, no, no puedo dejarte solo…no puedo hacerlo, mi amado…no puedo hacerlo, te protegeré te lo juro, nunca te dejaré que llores solo"**

Tohma, te llevo a tu casa, estás muy mal, necesitas descansar…

¡No! Déjame, déjame… ¡Eiri-san!

Ya, ya deja de mencionar su nombre...

LO ODIO, LO ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS…NUNCA DEJARÉ DE AMAR A EIRI-SAN, NO TIENE SENTIDO QUE SIGA CON VIDA, SI NADIE ME AMA, SI A TODO EL MUNDO PARO PISOTENADO E INTIMINDANDO, NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO…

Y así la pasaron toda la noche, el bello Yayoi intentado calmar a su amigo mientras que Tohma se rehusaba a dormirse ya de una buena vez, hasta que por fin pudo arrastrarlo hacia su casa.

En la habitación de Tohma…

Yayoi acariciaba los cabellos de Tohma, sin dejar de mirar el hermoso rostro del presidente.

Nunca pensé que usted Tohma Seguchi, en el fondo podría ser tan vulnerable… –dijo Yayoi mostrando una sonrisa pero algo tristona.

**/ Vamos él esta ebrio y estas tu solo con él /**

No, aprovechar hacerlo mío en este estado y…. ¿sin su consentimiento, eso sería algo muy bajo, pero muy bajo.

Yayoi voltea y suspira hondo, pero luego voltea mirando a Tohma de nuevo y su hermosura, se resiste a seguir sus bajos instintos que lo único que hace es recostarlo en su cama y luego se retira de la mansión.

"**Ese eres tú…**

**Aquel soberano manipulador, señor de los señores…tan perfecto que basta con su palabra es capaz de tener todo a sus pies…**

**Ese eres tú…**

**Aquel que en vagas noches de oscuridad y soledad, sólo la luna y las estrellas son testigos de tus penas y deseos inalcanzables.**

**Ese eres tú…**

**Amando con locura a un ser, que ya te cerró las puertas de su corazón, ser al que envidio…**

**Ese eres tú…**

**Que con su hermoso don eres capaz de producir hasta la más bella de las melodías, que son capaces de conducirme hacia las puertas del cielo.**

**Ese eres tú…**

**Que no mira el lado hermoso de nuestro pasado y solo miras y recuerdas con el dolor de tu corazón golpeándote el pecho con tanta culpabilidad y dolor de algo que no has cometido, fue un destino tan cruel e inevitable.**

**Ese eres tú…**

**Que con tu dulce mirada, con esos ojos que hipnotizan, que eres capaz de poner el cielo y el infierno a tu favor.**

**Ese eres tú…**

**Mi mayor deseo, mi gran sueño, mi gran amor, mi deseo prohibido…"**

Suguru…

A la mañana siguiente…

El hermoso presidente aparece con unos lentes negros muy sensuales acompañando de Yayoi.

en un susurro ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Hai, me encuentro bien…

Tohma caminaba y pasó por el estudio donde estaba ensayando Bad Luck, llamó la atención de su pequeño primo quien trataba que mirar a través de esas gafas negras que escondía…

Pasa de largo sin decir una sola palabra, pero antes de irse, le lanza una pequeña sonrisa algo tristona a Suguru…

Tohma… –dijo Suguru muy sorprendido.

Tohma se da la media vuelta, emite un suspiro mudo y se va…

"Algo te ha pasado, lo sé, ¿Qué te habrá pasado Tohma?"

Una mirada de extrema preocupación invade por completo al bello pequeñito.

Tohma…

"**Te amo, no puedo sacarte de mi alma…**

**Pisoteaste mi orgullo, pisoteaste todo de mí…**

**Me duele tanto…**

**Arrancaste mis alas…**

**Me quitaste el canto como a un ruiseñor.**

**Me quitaste el aliento…**

**No comprendo ahora si debo odiarte o vivir con tu recuerdo…**

**Observo como te alejas de mi regazo.**

**A los brazos de otro…**

**Ahora mis brazos se encuentran vacíos e inservibles…**

**Mis labios sin sentir el sabor de tu esencia….**

**Te busco en medio de la oscuridad…**

**Con los ojos vendados…**

**Aquellas vendas que son mi perdición…"**

Unas lágrimas invaden los hermosos ojos del presidente sin remedio, la imagen del rechazo y la desesperanza indagan su mente sin descanso.

"No encontraré razones para odiarte..."

La lágrimas humedecen su rostro

"Por ti olvide todo ese orgullo, mancillé mi alma al ceder ante a ti, para no creyeras que yo soy una ser de duro corazón, me arrepentí de todo, el silencio es la mejor opción de todas, amar en secreto…sin ser lastimado…sin dañar a nadie, sin molestar a nadie."

**/ Aniquila todo lo que dañe en ti, aniquila a Eiri-san de tu alma /**

"Matarlo en mi propio corazón, y recuperar toda esa dignidad y orgullo que perdí en aquellos nefastos minutos llenos de lágrimas, en lo que yo agaché la cabeza ante ti….Eiri-san…

**/ Puedes hacer de todo…toma esto como un reto por hacer y volver a tomar las riendas de tu vida/**

Haré más que aniquilar a Eiri-san de mi corazón, aniquilaré ese sentimiento llamado "amor" de mi corazón que tanto carcome mi alma…mi vida…mi posición en este mundo.

**/No cierres tu corazón, no ahora, no lo cierres /**

**Lo cerraré lo siento mucho…**

"**Convertirme en un soldado que matará el amor con sus propias manos…**

**Que mataré al ser que más adora de su corazón…**

**Para no llorar nunca más por ti…**

**Para vencer por completo la soledad,**

**Para escabullirme de ti….**

**No es cobardía…**

**Es el temor de lastimarte y hacerte infeliz…**

**Y jamás agachar la cabeza ante ti…**

**Matando a la soledad…Yo mataré la soledad…**

**Con lágrimas de sangre…**

**Con un rifle nuevo y virgen…**

**Siendo tocado por mis manos inexpertas…**

**Tú…**

**Mataré la soledad y aniquilaré el amor que hay en mi…**

**Que tanto te tengo…**

**Tú…**

**El ser que me cerró su corazón tanto como las puertas de tu vida…**

**En la que yo ya no tengo lugar en tu corazón…"**

Suguru…

"**Una corta mirada…**

**Una lejana mirada….**

**Posaste tus ojos ante mi ser…**

**Y apagaste mi voz…**

**Pusiste mi cuerpo tan helado y tieso…**

**Y me pusiste en medio de un mar de confusiones sin fin…**

**¿Por qué la mirada?**

**¿Por qué tanta tristeza?**

**¿Por qué escondes tus verdaderos sentimientos?**

**Tus ojos…**

**Como dos jades quebrantados por la crueldad de la naturaleza…**

**Tu aliento…**

**Te quedaste sin él….**

**Una corta mirada….**

**Querías desmoronarte en el suelo…**

**Pero el orgullo te pone de pie…**

**Y vuelves a tus riendas de un ser soberano…"**

"Seguiré siendo testigo de un dolor que sospecho tantas veces, seré testigo, como primo tuyo que soy, como la sangre que nos une al uno con el otro, ese lazo no se rompe…yo nunca te dejaré de amar mi adorado Tohma…aunque sea tu primo, aunque sea hombre, aunque no esté a tu altura, aunque ya no te vea con esos mismos ojos de tu primo, puesto que ahora te veo como el hermoso hombre que te has convertido con el paso de los años, durante nuestra separación…"

"¿Por qué Tohma? No es porque te eche la culpa de mis lágrimas ni nada, solo deseo con todo fervor de que algún día mi mundo lleno de oscuridad y tinieblas se convierta en un lugar iluminado sin nada escondido, sin nada que me pueda confundir…tanto como mentir…"

" ¿A quién estoy amando, amando al artista cuyo talento me seduce, al igual que esas melodías que tanto me deslumbran el alma, ¿A quién estoy amando? A mis deseos de poder sentir nuevamente el calor de tu pecho y la ternura cuando me arrullabas en tu brazos…? ¿A quién estoy amando? A aquel hombre que ha dejado de ser mi primo ante mis ojos tanto como para mi corazón?...a quién amo? AMO A MI QUERIDO TOHMA, al que tanto extraño…."

"Mis ojos están completamente cegados, tanto que no puedo ver a través de tu alma… ¿habré perdido ese don, mi corazón se rompe cada día se vuelve más frágil y sangrando bajo mi pecho, aquellos latidos de vida, están cediendo poco a poco, no, no quiero perder la razón, no quiero expresar lo que realmente siento, este amor tan prohibido, tan enfermizo, tan desvelado que me deja, ni la hermosa noche, ni la luna llena me deslumbra tanto como tu ser…no, nada…en el fondo dependo de ti…quiero verte, pero no más cerca, verte de lejos es lo mejor, no quiero ser obstáculo para tu tranquilidad, no quiero que sepas el amor inmenso que te tengo, no quiero que sepas que has cautivado mi corazón, mi adorado bien, serás mi mentor y yo tu aprendiz, estarás en lo alto de esta tierra, y yo mirándote desde arriba como si fueses un astro, o un cuerpo celeste"

Unas lágrimas rebotan de las mejillas de Suguru…

"No sabes que te amo, te quiero, te adoro primo…cuando tu sonríes, y no me interesa si es por verlo a él…a tu adorado Eiri-san, no me importa cual sea la causa, tu sonrisa es un regalo para mí, no me importa si tus sonrisas no me las obsequias…lo que me importa es que sientas dicha"

"No lucharé por tu amor, porque pienso en ti… ¿que dirá la gente de ti, que lograste enamorar a tu primo sin que eso fuera tu objetivo…"

"Tu corazón cautivado por otros, corazones y seres que durmieron contigo, saboreado la frescura de tus labios, esa piel tan suave que tanto deseo…aunque mi alma aparente o sea inocente, tu activas mis bajos instintos…te respeto, pero nunca haría locuras para tenerte en mi cama, ni mucho menos siendo tu primo, sé que eso sería lo último que desearías hacer, ACOSTARTE CON TU PROPIO PRIMO, ATREVERTE A AMARME, aquel niño al que cuidaste cuando era apenas tenía uso de razón, pero siempre ausente cuando comencé a crecer y experimentar el sentimiento del amor bajo mi ser"

"¡Necesito alejarme de todo esto! esta miseria me tiene cada día peor, mi cuerpo no lo aguanta, siendo perseguido por la melodía de tu voz, siendo perseguido por el deseo de retroceder el tiempo y detener para estar por siempre entre tus brazos…tu me faltas amor mío, me duele tanto no poder ser más fuerte y borrarte de mi alma, porque ahora lo que nos une a los dos es el trabajo, la misma compañía, nos une el apellido, nos relaciona tantas cosas….tanto que de esto no te das cuenta"

"Aquellos "juegos que prometimos jamás terminarlos, terminaron tan rápido, me dejaste en mi llorar, te esperé pero nunca llegaste a ser tú mismo, entiendo el dolor que has pasado, pero…yo, no puedo evitar que te amo…ahora es tiempo de que yo mismo cambie y aprender a convivir con toda clase de sentimiento…"

"Me iré, solo por un tiempo, necesito respirar otro aire, mi ser necesita sentir otras cosas, cosas que me mantendrán vivo y con deseos de creer en un nuevo día, en un nuevo amanecer…en otra vida…"

Suguru estaba en el estudio practicando sus partiduras como todas las tardes, la música tan triste y hermosa….la misma de todas las tardes…

"Me iré….daré tregua a esta miseria"

Tohma, no llores por favor.

Yayoi…yo…tengo el corazón hecho pedazos…

Tohma…

Veo que estoy pagando por todos lo corazones que he roto, por pisotear a tanta gente sin piedad…por tener un corazón tan negro como la soledad…

Veo…que…decidiste hacer algo con tu corazón por lo que veo…

Hai, ahora tengo el corazón bajo candado y llaves…

¡No lo cierres! Tú no puedes cerrarlo, porque hay alguien que tiene esa llave que es capaz de volverte a hacerte sentir el amor, no, tú no puedes cerrarlo.

¿Me crees incapaz de hacerlo, Soy Seguchi Tohma, para mi no hay imposibles, ni nada, obtengo todo menos el amor, menos el perdón, solo Dios sabe a quien estaré lastimando, solo Dios sabe que otro nuevo y dulce corazón partiré sin piedad de nuevo…

Yayoi mira con mucha tristeza a Tohma, mientras pasaba sus manos por las frías y blancas mejillas del pelirrubio.

Me destroza verte así…

No volverás a verme así entonces le sonríe

Tohma…

Ya estuve llorando demasiado, ya no parezco ser aquel ser tan imponente de carácter tan fuerte y temerario se ríe un poco

Eres un ser humano, Tohma-san, no te prohíbas a sentir, eres un hombre, eres un ser humano, ¿cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo? El sentir, el llorar, el amor son cosas que te hacen humano.

¡BASTA, detente por favor, ya no quiero oír sobre esos sentimientos que me hacen caer en este suelo, que hinchan mis ojos hasta más no poder, que me aprisionan en un mundo lleno de falsedad y mentiras.

Me callaré, si así te sientes menos incómodo, Tohma-san…

Tohma sonríe…

Aniquilaré el amor de mi corazón, pondré tantas barreras, para que nadie se víctima de mi…

Tohma…

Gracias amigo…

¿¡QUÉ?

Fujisaki-san, era mejor que se lo dijera lo antes posible.

Pero…no puedo creerlo, ¿Tohma, llorando, rechazado?

Fue rechazado de la peor manera…Eiri-san lo había dejado tirado en el suelo llorando sin consuelo.

Sa-Sakano-san… ¿Cómo lo supo?

Pude verlo, fui testigo, solo que no pude evitar interrumpir…

Ah vaya…

Con razón he visto a Tohma-san muy raro…

Suguru emite un suspiro muy hondo…

Gracias por haberme informado, Sakano-san, gracias… –dijo y luego se fue corriendo.

"**Tohma, es por eso que ocultabas tu hermoso rostro, ahora solo quiero verte, quiero tan solo estar contigo, no me iré mientras sé que estás en soledad…"**

El joven corre más a prisa…

La puerta de la oficina de Tohma se encontraba entreabierta…

_**Voces a través de la puerta de la oficina…**_

_Te amo Tohma-san, eres lo más hermoso para mí, te adoro, desde que te conocí…_

_Yayoi-san…pero ¿qué cosas dices? –dijo Tohma muy sorprendido._

_Dame la oportunidad de borrar tus heridas, sé que es muy pronto, pero dame esa oportunidad, mi amor es sincero… _

_Yayoi-san…_

El hermoso hombre de cabellos dorados se acerca a Tohma y le da un beso muy apasionado, y lo abraza con fuerzas…

No…no puede ser...

Suguru había llegado en el momento menos indicado, sus manos temblaron con fuerzas, sus piernas flaquearon haciendo que se cayera al suelo, pero sin hacer el más mínimo ruido…

en un susurro Tohma…le salen unas lágrimas de lo ojos mientras mordía sus labios…

El joven sale corriendo con todas sus fuerzas…

¡QUE TONTO HE SIDO AL CREER QUE PODRÍA SERLE ÚTIL A TOHMA-SAN EN SUS MOMENTOS DE DESDICHA, AHORA YA TIENE A ALGUIEN! Él nunca me necesitará para nada…

Corre tan rápido que se tropieza con Nakano-san…

¿Fujisaki-kun?

¿Na-Nakano-san? –dijo el pequeño a punto de quedarse sin aliento, mientras unas lagrimitas pequeñas se posaban en sus ojos.

¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

sorprendido, mientras le limpia las lágrimas No, no es nada, no me pasa nada sonríe

El pequeño se da la media vuelta caminando con más calma…

Fujisaki-san, la banda decidió tomarse unos meses de vacaciones…

Suguru detiene el paso y voltea su rostro mirando a Hiro.

Vaya.. le sonríe que la pasen bien

El pelirrojo se queda muy sorprendido, ya que esperaba un "PERO" ya que el pequeño es muy devoto a su trabajo y por lo general trabajaba sin descanso hasta en las vacaciones.

"**¿Es que acaso debería matarte en mi corazón, aniquilar el amor que siento por ti, aunque seas mi primo, aunque seas lo más hermoso de mi vida, ¿amar otra vez? No creo que sea tan fácil, Tohma-san yo te amo mucho, pero te dejaré vivir…todo lo que hice por ti, me esforcé para estar a tu altura, para que te sientas orgulloso de mí y que algún día me darías espacio en tu corazón, o que al mirarme me regales una sonrisa y me miraras con bastante orgullo, lo intenté Tohma, me iré…necesito estar fuera de tu alcance…"**

¡DÉJAME! –dijo Tohma muy incomodado.

To-Tohma…

Lo que me dijiste fue muy estúpido, cuando dije que mi corazón estaba cerrado, no lo dije por nada, lo dije porque es mi palabra.´

Una mirada de tristeza se refleja en los ojos de Yayoi…

No cierres tu corazón Tohma…

El pelirrubio se da la media vuelta pero antes mira a Yaoi con mucha seriedad pero a la vez con mucha tristeza…

Gomen nasai…Yayaoi-san, corazones como el mío, amores como estos, merecen ser aniquilados y llevados al olvido, vidas como la mía no tienen tiempo para amar y ser amados…

_Continuará…_


	3. Capítulo III: Fausto y Ester

**Un lugar en tu corazón**

**Basado en Gravitation**

**Por Seguchi-Tohma**

**Notas:** Este capítulo van a enfocar a dos personajes, se llaman FAUSTO Y ESTER, originales que saqué de mi cabecita, aparte de Yayoi-san, claro, no son cualquier personaje extra ni nada, con respecto a los guiones y escenas, bueno yo las separo con asteriscos, pero parece que cuando lo subo no aparecen y bueno u.ù que hacer…

Pero bueno mejor me dejo de tanto parloteo y los dejo con este capítulo

**Capítulo III**

Fausto y Ester

**Entre sueños**

"_Toh-chan te quiero mucho, siempre estaremos juntos… ¿verdad?"_

"_Lo estaremos por siempre, eres mi orgullo"_

Unos ojos hermosos color jade miran a Suguru con mucha ternura, abraza el delgado cuerpecito de su primito, besa su mejillita con mucho amor y lo recuesta en su pecho, mientras que la inocencia de carne y hueso, lo abraza con fuerzas.

"_Toh-chan, escucha esto, son pajaritos"_

"_Mi pequeño, aquellos a los que estas admirando se llaman ruiseñores"_

El pequeño se queda atónito ante la belleza de esas aves que estaban acompañando una esencia de amor fraterno.

"_Ruiseñores… ¿con esto me recordarás primito?"_

Unos ojos llenos de emoción, se fijan el inocente rostro de Suguru.

"_Así será" _

El hermoso presidente abraza a su pequeño muchacho…

"_Toh-chan…" _

Un pequeño cuerpecito se recuesta en el regazo del apuesto presidente, luego cierras sus ojitos, dejándose llevar por la hermosura de este paraíso en el que estaba viviendo.

**Fin del sueño**

Suguru… –despierta Tohma con una mirada nostálgica.

"Aquí no estás, ya, ahora esto ya lo habrás olvidado, mi pequeño, te dejé al olvido…. ¿habrás sufrido?"

"**Toh-chan, te quiero mucho…"** esa frase se le cruzó por la mente al apuesto presidente.

**/Te ves triste/**

"Lo estoy, ya no más afirmaciones obvias y vacías…"

**/¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta decisión/**

"Soy un **"extra"** en su vida a pesar de que la sangre nos une, solo he sido un muchachito inocente al que Tohma enseñó e instruyó para quedar muy bien con la familia, después de todo, nuestra familia es que lo que tenemos que tomar más en cuenta en todo, para honrarla y amarla, Tohma hizo lo que debió hacer, ayudar a sus parientes como debería hacerlo con todos los de la familia"

Unas últimas lágrimas rebalsan sobre las mejillas de Suguru, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, el hermoso color café que poseían se veía turbio, opaco sin brillo alguno.

**/No te vayas, lo destrozarás, el solo te ha apartado, pero no ha dejado de amarte/**

"El tiempo es la mejor medicina de toda dolencia que estresa y mata, el alejamiento daña y mata también, mutila el amor, mutila el alma al punto de que ese ser al que uno esté lastimando se siente incompleto de tanta carencia., sé que no lo hiciste apropósito, primo, lo hiciste porque alguien te necesitaba más que yo…no te culparé de nada, pero sí me iré, me diste distancia, pues yo te daré distancia para no responderte con dolor y rencor…."

"Adiós Tohma"

Tohma sale disparado, saliendo de su lujosa mansión rápidamente arrancando su lujoso jaguar, mientras en su mente recorrían toda clase de recuerdos y cada hermoso momento que pasó con su pequeño primo cuando este apenas era un niño.

No, no a ti no te perderé…no te perderé a ti también – dijo en un tono muy desesperado.

"_**¿Cuánto tiempo? **_

_**Que el destino me quiso alejar de tu inocencia**_

_**¿Cuánto tiempo?**_

_**De los abrazos y los besos que te resté en tanto tiempo…."**_

El vehículo arrancaba hasta lo máximo, dirigiéndose a un edificio de buena fachada.

"Necesito verte, necesito saber que aún no estoy solo"

Llega a su destino, sale corriendo, llega al apartamento donde Suguru habitaba pero no encontró las pertenencias de su hermoso primo, al borde de la desesperación, baja las escaleras y se acerca a la recepcionista.

Disculpe ¿sabe acerca del joven que habitaba en la habitación 205?

Lo lamento señor, pero el joven solo nos dejó las llaves, no nos dio ninguna información ni nada.

Por favor, sé que usted lo sabe, por favor dígamela. – dijo el pelirrubio muy desesperado.

Lo lamento señor, el joven se ha ido, lo único que dejó fueron las llaves.

Tohma se aleja de la recepción, cubriéndose la cabeza sin saber que hacer, ¿estará en el aeropuerto? ¿Estará en casa de Nakano-san, muchas ideas se le cruzaron por la cabeza, ¿la banda? ¿Qué pasará con ella? ¿Habrá dejado todo atrás?

"Lo siento, siento irme así sin avisar, si te hubiera dicho todo Tohma, no me hubieras dejado ir, porque hubieras podido detenerme con tan solo lanzarme una mirada"

"Hoy ya decidí dejar aún lado esta vida, sin saber que pasará conmigo, un mucho menos que pasará por tu mente al saber de mi partida, Tohma…mi amado primo, no se puede vivir con tanta tristeza y tanta nostalgia a mi alrededor, Tohma, tan lejos de mí yo te hallé, pero tan cerca estuviste a la vez, viviendo en mi corazón, presente en cada uno de mis pensamientos"

"Yo soy un pésimo nadador, siempre ahogándome con mis recuerdos, sin nada que pueda mantenerme a flote"

El avión despega, unos ojos muy tristes miran con tristeza como se aleja cada vez más al lado de su amado primo, emite un suspiro.

Suguru comienza a recordar, aquel beso de Yayoi y Tohma, ese beso era con amor, pero lo que no sabía es que Tohma no le había correspondido, aquel beso fue la última gota que derramó el vaso

Tohma…

Suguru llega a Francia, estaba en el aeropuerto, hasta que una chica muy hermosa lo recibe muy contenta abrazándolo.

Fujisaki-kun…me da tanto gusto volver a verlo.

sonríe Hola Ester.

Me-me alegra mucho enserio, tus abuelos te esperan con muchas ansias.

La joven poseía unos grandes ojos color jade, pero nunca más hermosos que los ojos color jade de Tohma, también se notaba en su ser una mirada muy dulce y tierna, como también una cabellera negra.

El joven Suguru le sonríe al sentirse tan querido por esa hermosa muchacha.

Pero Ester miraba algo raro en los ojos de Suguru, se acerca a él, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

¿Por qué lloraste?

¿yo? No descuida, no he llorado.

Pero la jovencita no le creyó ni una palabra de lo que el hermoso niño le había dicho.

Me estás mintiendo, Suguru, ¿te pasó algo malo?

O.o no nada, se ríe descuida.

Ester deja a un lado las preguntas y toma a Suguru de la mano.

_Tres meses después…_

Un hombre imponente se presenta en la oficina de Tohma…

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Tohma muy incomodado.

Se trataba de aquel hombre que lo había tomado tan bruscamente aquella noche, tan oscura, penosa y dolorosa, que hasta ahora no puede sacar de su mente.

Vaya, veo que el señor presidente no está de buen humor.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Estar a tu lado, bonito.

Tohma suspira y sonríe, causando una fuerte impresión al joven de mirada malvada.

Has cambiado tanto, creo que ya no tengo lugar en donde golpearte.

Lo saqué de mi mente, lo saqué de mi corazón, el ahora está tan lejos, se ríe y ahora es muy feliz con Shindou-san, ¿no es hermoso el amor?

Otra mirada muy perpleja se produce en el rostro de aquel hombre que solo podía mirar como el Tohma que había tomado hace unos meses, había "muerto" irremediablemente.

Tú no conoces el amor, no lo conoces, Fausto.

Por fin me llamas por mi nombre, antes solías llamarme de manera tan despectiva como "gusano" "bastardo" "maldito" – dijo Fausto sonriendo.

Tú solo amas a vagas imágenes, amas solo los imposibles. –dijo Fausto sonriendo.

Fausto se acerca a Tohma.

Nunca perdonaré a Eiri-san por haber matado a Kitazawa-san, nunca, mataste al único ser que me ha amado, tú y Eiri se encargaron de hundirlo a la muerte, y ahora pagarás tú solo esa culpa, maldito sea Eiri-san por haberme quitado a mi amado Yuki, maldito sea él, porque cuando solía estar al lado de Kitazawa solo me hablaba de ese mugroso…

Una mira fuerte se lanza hacia Fausto, recibiendo un fuerte puñete en el rostro.

No vuelvas a meterte con Eiri-san, recuerda que yo una vez lo amé, pero no te quiere decir que le deseo lo peor, ni mucho menos dejaré que un bicho asqueroso como tú, vuelva a usar su nombre para tacharlo.

Descubriré tu punto débil, Seguchi Tohma, verás como arderás entre llamas de dolor, voy a hacerte derramar lágrimas de sangre y me suplicarás de rodillas, pidiéndome perdón.

No lo encontrarás miserable, gusano, una vez oculté todo de mí, mis sentimientos, mis recelos, mis amores y dolores, se te acabará la vida, buscando todo punto débil en mí.

El joven Fausto se va muy enojado del despacho, por no haber conseguido lo que quería, este Seguchi Tohma ya no tenia puntos débiles, pero lo que no sabía es que Tohma cargaba con un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

"**Suguru, ¿por qué te fuiste?"**

Unos suspiros lentos emite Tohma, mientras ve en su mente una vaga figura de su primo, que había desaparecido.

"**Toh-chan, te quiero mucho"** "Suguru, Suguru, fuiste él único que me dijo esas palabras tan hermosas, a pesar de haberme alejado tanto de ti, ¿en dónde estás? ¿Cómo estarás?"

Se ve a una jovencita corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, se para frente a la puerta de una habitación y toca la puerta desesperadamente.

¡FUJISAKI-KUN!

abre la puerta ¿Qué sucede Ester?

¡Tu abuelita ha sufrido una recaída!

Suguru corre bajando las esclareas encontrando a su abuelita que yacía en el suelo.

¡ABUELITA, REACCIONA POR FAVOR! –dijo Suguru mientras sacude a la veterana mujer.

Los ojos de la viejecita se abren de manera muy pesada.

Sugu-chan.

la abraza con fuerzas ¡abuelita!

¿Por qué tanto escándalo mi niño? O.o

Te desmayaste abuelita. ÓÒ

¿Yo? Solo me quedé dormida, por lo que veo me caí de la mecedora sin darme cuenta

¡Lo siento mucho Fujisaki-kun! – dijo muy apenada Ester.

Descuida, Ester sonríe no pasa nada.

Ester acerca sus labios al oído de Suguru.

Es que tengo miedo, tengo miedo de tantas cosas que puede pasarle a tu abuelita.

Haces un excelente trabajo ocupándote de ella.

Una mirada cabizbaja invade el rostro de Suguru.

Aunque no deberías hacerlo, no es tu obligación…

¡No vuelvas a decir eso Sugu-chan, lo hago con mucho amor, ustedes hicieron mucho por mi!

Es que de eso yo me debería hacer cargo.

Nah, tú tranquilo, mientras disfrutas de tus vacaciones, yo haré todo lo posible de que tu estadía en casa sea la mejor, por lo que veo trabajas mucho y tu música es muy hermosa.

Gracias U me alegra que sea de tu total agrado.

¿Qué tanto parlotean jovencitos, ayúdenme a ponerme de pie.

OO AY PERDONAME ABUELITA. – dijo Suguru mientras la colocaba en la mecedora.

Un joven muy enojado se acerca al despacho de Seguchi Tohma muy enfadado.

¡¿QUÉ MIERCOLES LE HICISTE A SUGURU!

¿Qué haces aquí?

Solo a decirle unas cuantas verdades señor presidente, Suguru lleva como tres meses desparecido, ningún rastro de él, ¿qué le hiciste? aparte de dejarlo abandonado mientras estabas con ese…. Eiri-san, dejaste al único ser que estaría dispuesto estar a tu lado, lo dejaste ir, de seguro se habrá ido a la mansión en Francia en donde tú lo dejaste.

¡BASTA!

Ahora me callas, eres un cretino no mereces ser amado, es más tú no conoces que es el amor verdadero, no lo conoces, eres un ser tan lleno de odio… yo te admiraba, por como antes hacías feliz a la única familia que tienes, aunque, no, todavía te queda otra persona que es tu sangre, una pobre viejecita discapacitada de la vista viviendo sola en una mansión tan vacía, frívola y tu…y tu…encaprichado con tantas cosas.

Una mirada de incomodidad se refleja en los ojos de Tohma.

Córrame si es eso lo que se le apetece, yo no deseo trabar en una casa donde se cometan tantas injusticias, yo nunca dañaría a mi familia.

Cállate.

Seré un simple criado, pero romperé este silencio, dañaste a un buen amigo mío, ahora ya ni sé en donde está.

La puerta se abre y aparece Yayoi.

¿Pero que está pasando aquí? mira al joven criado ¿Quién eres?

Sólo un simple criado que llegó hasta aquí para refutarle a este señor Todopoderoso el daño que acaba de hacer.

¿Pero que está diciendo joven?

suspira Yo me voy, ya no soporto estar entre tanta maldad e hipocresía.

El joven criado se retira, observa con una mirada de rabia y lástima.

Pobre de ti, te vas a quedar solo, muy solo.

Yayoi se acerca a Tohma.

¿Por qué no vas a Francia? ¿Por qué no lo buscas?

Tengo mucho que hacer, estará mejor sin mi presencia.

Sabes lo horrible que es vivir en una mansión vacía, sin compañía, eso tú nunca lo has sentido, temo decirte que tu respuesta me pareció de lo más idiota.

Tienes razón.

Yo no regresaré…

¿Qué? –dijo Ester muy sorprendida.

¿Qué pasará con la banda en la que tocas? ¿Tus estudios?…Suguru ¿qué está pasando?

Problemas, Ester…

¿Tanto como para no confiármelos a mi?

Lo siento mucho Ester, pero es demasiado complicado.

suspira lo noté desde que llegaste a esta casa.

Lo siento mucho…

Una mirada de amabilidad se reflejó en sus ojos.

Vamos no te preocupes, algún día lo sabré sonríe

Terminaré en Francia mis estudios, gracias a la herencia que me dejaron mis padres…se pone muy triste aunque el dinero no lo es todo.

Suguru…

También invertir para mudarnos de esta mansión, ya no quiero pisar nunca más esta mansión, quiero vivir en una casa, en la que no sienta tanto vacío.

¿De quién huyes Suguru? ¿de quién?

De nadie, sólo que ya me harté de esta mansión.

¿Entonces empacamos Suguru? A donde sea yo te seguiré.

Hai… nn

¿Qué ocultas Tohma?

Déjame en paz, Yayoi-san

No, no te puedo dejar solo, Fausto es capaz de hacerte muchas cosas feas, y lo que te pasó hacia unos meses demuestra que es capaz de todo.

Lo único que te puedo decir que yo fui aún mas cretino que el mismo Fausto

Ay Tohma, Tohma, me alegra que ya no tengas puntos débiles, pero no mereces vivir en el silencio, tienes que hablar, confía en mi Tohma-san.

Es demasiado complicado Yayoi-san.

¿Hablará Fausto sobre el pasado de Eiri-san? Él podría usar eso como arma apara hundir tanto a Eiri-san como para ti.

Descuida Yayoi-san, será inútil que lo haga, él ya no quiere perder tiempo con una noticia tan vieja y está convencido de que ya no amo a Eiri-san…

¿Lo sigues amando?

No, lo aniquilé después de todo de mi corazón.

¿Có-Como vivirá el joven Fujisaki-kun?

Mis tíos le dejaron una fuerte herencia y toda la mansión en la que yo hace años vivía con el junto con Fusae-san, la abuela materna de Suguru.

Cuéntame, todo, por favor Tohma…

Paciencia…por favor, pero al contártelo todo va a cambiar para con nosotros…eso lo presiento.

Tohma., no eso no pasará

En el estudio, Sakano-san estaba leyendo unos papeles…

Suena su celular.

Moshi, Moshi, Sakano-san.

¿Fu-Fujisaki-kun?

Hai, Sakano-san

Seguchi-san no sabe nada de usted ¿por dónde está?

No, no puedo decir nada, no te asustes no es ningún secuestro ni nada, estoy bien.

Pero, Fujisaki-kun.

Solo te llamo para decirte que ya no estaré en Bad Luck, que se consigan a otro suplemente, no vaya a pensar que he tendido un problema con Nakano-san y Shindou-san, lo siento mucho si esto es algo repentino, pero la circunstancias me hacen tomar esta decisión, yo no volveré nunca más a Japón.

Pe…Pero ¿qué está diciendo?

No me pregunte más, por favor, dígale a Seguchi-san que no se estrese el porque la banda está "desunida" y gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de haber participado en una banda.

Pero, Fujisaki-kun…

Hasta luego cuelga

"**Huyendo de las sombras…**

**Huyendo de tu voz…**

**Ahogarme en mi delirio**

**Para evitar el llorar…**

**Para no sentir tanta soledad…**

**Para que las garras de la oscuridad eterna no lleguen por manchar mi alma.**

**Que llegue a apagar todas mis esperanzas en una sola soplada.**

**Mi mente mi razón…**

**Muchas veces siento que mi lógica se va como el agua de un manantial…**

**Tan cerca estás de mí, pero tan lejos…**

**Llamándote en este pleno silencio…**

**Pero no escuchas mis llamados…**

**Sin saber que hacer, abrazo una vaga imagen de ti…**

**Ahogándome en el delirio de mi alma…**

**En mis deseos prohibidos…**

**Buscando por todos lados tu cuerpo…**

**Imitando que unos brazos rodean mi dorso…**

**Que unos labios rozan con los míos, probando mi esencia…**

**Delirante…**

**Tú eres mi delirio…**

**Eres el ser que yo más amo…**

**Mi ser amado imposible…**

**Lo demás…prefiero no mencionar…."**

"En aquel día…que….duele, duele, tanto…callar…es lo mejor…"

_Continuará…._

**Notas de la autora: **

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, vaya que hago sufrir a Suguru, TT no me peguen ¿si? xD

Así que hasta el próximo capítulo, vaya que he avanzado algo rápido jejejejeje y muchas gracias por aquellos que me mandaron sus reviews me hacen muy feliz leerlos, pero también a lo mejor me dan recomendaciones para hacer un buen fic D


	4. Capítulo IV: Dolorosa verdad

**Un lugar en tu corazón**

**Basado en Gravitation**

**Por Seguchi-Tohma**

**Capítulo IV**

Dolorosa verdad

**Sueño**

Una hermosa noche iluminada solo por la luz de la luna llena, que con su esplendor daba brillo a todas esas cosas que solo de día vemos tan poco agraciadas y nefastas, que sólo la noche daba luz a esas cosas.

"**Dime si esto no es cierto, dime que fue todo eso que nos pasó, dime que no fue un momento de impulso, que mi cuerpo no fue un objeto que tomaste y dejaste"**

"**Me tomaste en tu regazo, sentí todo de ti, tu calor, tus besos, aquellos dulces mordiscos y esas sensaciones de dolor tan exquisitas pero a la vez tan fuertes que sentí que mi cuerpo estallaría a gritos…"**

"**Solo la luna, las estrellas fueron testigos de mi entrega total…de todo esto que vivimos juntos"**

_¡Toh-chan! ¿Qué haces?_

Unos ojos llenos de deseo y lujuria atemorizan un poco al pequeño.

_SHHHH…no te pongas tenso, no te haré daño._

_Tohma…yo…_

Unas manos maestras comienzan a retirar la ropa del pequeño mientras que este no sabía que hacer, su cuerpo tan tenso, esa piel tan tierna y joven, y aquellos labios nunca antes besados, como un cuerpo nunca antes tocado por la lujuria.

_Humm, Toh-chan…yo……ahh…_

_No te asustes pequeño…_

"**Me pediste que no me asustara, petición tan grande hombre mío, me tomaste cuando tenía 10 años de edad, y tu 20, mientras tu mente estaba infestada por el deseo, mientras que la mía en la confusión."**

_Tohma…detente….ah…no…._

_¿Acaso no me amas? ¿acaso no me quieres a tu lado?_

_Te quiero mucho Toh-chan, pero yo no sé que me quieres hacer, ¿por qué me haces esto?_

Unos ojitos llenos de lágrimas y temor se producen en Suguru, mientras que Tohma trata de calmar sus temores propinándole innumerables besos, acariciando su desnudo cuerpo con mucho deseo y tanta delicadeza.

El pequeño emite gemidos mientras se aferra a los brazos de Tohma, cerrando sus ojos, tratando de dejarse llevar por su amado primo.

"**Me hiciste hombre a la fuerza, me tomaste, me tomaste sin amor, y yo callándome para no manchar tu nombre, primo…despertaste reacciones en mi cuerpo que yo antes desconocía, solo tú has sabido hacerlo a la perfección"**

Tohma abre las desnudas piernas de Suguru, lamiendo su semilla, subiendo hacia su miembro, lamiendo cada esquina, sintiendo el suave sabor de su pequeña diversión.

_Eres delicioso…_

_Tohma, no…._

"**Yo te miré con mucho temor, pero al fin y al cabo porque eres tú, yo no pude detener lo que estabas haciéndome, porque pensé que lo me estabas haciendo, se llamaba, "amor" porque no pude luchar contra ti, contra el hombre que yo amo"**

_¡AHHH! ¡DUELE!_

"**Grité del dolor que me hiciste sentir, al estar dentro de mí, mi cuerpo quedó entumecido, adormitado, no pensé que sentiría esto a mis jóvenes diez años, me entregué a ti…con tanto amor, al fin y al cabo, contigo siempre fui cien por ciento abnegado, con todo…CON TODO, dándote mi virginidad"**

_AHHHH, QUE BIEN_

"**Sentiste placer al tomarme, me sentí tan bien que estuviera haciéndote sentir dicha, no, eso no fue dicha, eso fue pasión, sentimientos carnales que tu cuerpo experimentó en estar unido al mío, yo…no sabía porque me estabas haciendo esto…Tohma… ¿Por qué?"**

Tohma arremetía con tantas fuerzas, el pequeño se aferraba a las sábanas de la cama, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos, deseando que todo esto termine por acabarse…

Aquel líquido blanquecino y viscoso, producto de la excitación que sentía el hermoso rubio se derramó en el interior del pequeño, haciendo que este emita alaridos del dolor.

"**Sentí aquello en mi interior, como te derramaste en mi, fue una sensación tan cálida, yo, estaba confundido, ardía bajo mi cuerpo pero me hacía sentir bien después de todo"**

Una lengua caliente recorre por todo el inocente cuerpo de Suguru…

_Toh-chan…_

"**De nuevo volví a pronunciar tu nombre"**

Tohma acerca sus labios a los de Suguru, dándole un beso muy apasionado, recorriendo sus suaves manos sobre el delicado rostro, jugueteando con la lengua de su amado primo, sintiendo esa esencia y ese sabor tan exquisita que tenía su pequeño

El pequeño corresponde el beso, abraza el esbelto cuerpo de su primo, aferrándose a su pecho, acariciando cada músculo de su cuerpo.

El amanecer llega, un cuerpo envuelto por unas finas sábanas duerme tranquilamente, con un rubor en las mejillas y una extraña sonrisa bajo sus labios.

Una sombra aparece, era Tohma con unas maletas.

El hermoso rubio se acerca a la cama donde dormía su pequeña adoración, tan inocente, tan calmado y risueño, entre sueños el pequeñito se encontraba envuelto.

Unos ojos algo tristes y decaídos miran a Suguru, sin saber que decir, sin saber que hacer, luego pone una mano encima de una de las piernas de su primo.

Unos inocentes ojos se abren, miran a Tohma de manera inocente y muy feliz, Suguru se acerca a su apuesto primo y lo abraza con todo el amor de su ser.

Pero al mirar las maletas se aleja un poquito, su mirada se torna muy triste.

_Tohma, ¿a dónde te vas?_

_Por Eiri-san, él me necesita…_

Suguru pone una mirada muy triste, quedándose mudo, mira a su primo a los ojos…

¿Volverás?

_Claro mi pequeño, volveré lo abraza con fuerzas_

_Te amo Toh-chan…_

"**Ya no te quería, ahora mi ser te amaba"**

Unos brazos abrazan el delicado cuerpo de Suguru, Tohma lo miraba algo sorprendido.

_Volveré, lo prometo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¡No Tohma, tú no te puedes ir!_

_Tengo que hacerlo Fusae-san, Eiri-san me necesita._

_Pero de él se puede ocupar su familia, no rompas así nuestra familia, sé que tú no volverás en mucho tiempo además tienes a un pequeño que es tu sangre que cuida, es a quien deberías darle prioridad, ¿has visto la dulzura que refleja con tan solo mirarte? Es más creo que mi niño Suguru es el ser quien te quiere más en este planeta, y tu, desgraciado insolente lo vas a dejar, TÚ NO VOLVERÁS, SE QUE NO VOLVERÁS, ¿acaso crees que el niño va a estar bien? ¡ANDA, CUÉNTALE QUE NO REGRESARÁS EN MUCHO TIEMPO! ¡A UN NIÑO NO SE LE PUEDE NEGAR EL AMOR FRATERNARL! Eres como un padre para él, recuerda que mi niño es huérfano y eres lo único que tiene._

_¿Qué no lo entiendes Fusae-san? **EIRI-SAN ES EL SER AL QUE MÁS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO**, está por encima de todos ustedes._

_con lágrimas en los ojos que se te queme la boca de lo que acabas de decir, que te salgan pestes de tus oscuras palabras, pero que un corazón que te quiera más de lo que tu vacía mente jamás te escuche esto._

"**Tantos fueron los gritos de mi abuelita que no pude evitar escuchar lo que Tohma acaba de decir, entonces…porque me tomaste a mi y no a Eiri-san, yo no pude comprender nada en ese instante….tanto que salí corriendo entre lágrimas, sin consuelo…yo…tu…que lo que pasó entre nosotros, que solo el tiempo se encargue de mandarlo a la tumba"**

**Fin del sueño**

"Oscuros recuerdos, los recuerdos de la niñez trauma, mi recuerdo….donde fue cuando me rompiste el corazón, donde supe que yo ya era una multitud en tu corazón, tu corazón tiene la capacidad para abordar a otro ser mas, un corazón en el que puede habitar sólo dos personas, usted Tohma-Seguchi y Eiri Uesugi, Fujisaki Suguru sólo fue una obligación, mas no un deseo de tenerme a su lado….usted Tohma…Seguchi…

Cuéntame todo, Tohma-san, ¿Por qué no puedes tenerme más confianza?

No quiero recordar lo cretino, lo maldito que puedo llegar a ser.

Tohma…

NO QUIERO VOLVER A PISAR ESA MANSIÓN.

Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Volví a recordar, tantas cosas…cosas que creí haberlas dejado al olvido, esas cosas no se pueden olvidar así de fácil, yo fui quien arruinó su vida…

Tohma…¿qué hiciste? No creo que sea tan grave…

¿Tan grave? ¿Te parece poco grave haber tomado un cuerpo sin amor, de un niño de 10 años, no de cualquier niño, sino tu propio primo, que al final te enteras de que tu pequeño te ama más de lo tu crees? ¿Te parece poco grave haber dejado por seis largos años a ese inocente ser, sin saber nada de él, sin ni siquiera haber llamado?

Toh-Tohma… ¿pero qué carajo estás diciendo?

Yayoi queda aterrado ante la confesión de Tohma, sin saber que hacer se acerca a su amigo.

¡QUE HORROR TOHMA! ¿Cómo pudiste?

suspira sabía que ibas a reaccionar de esa manera…es algo muy complicado y no he tenido la conciencia tranquila después de esto.

Lastimaste al ser que te amaba, sabes, conozco muy poco al niño, pero de la manera en la que te miraba se nota que te ama con todo su corazón…

Yo…

¿Tú qué? Tienes que hacer algo Tohma, o sino ese niño se irá de tus manos.

Él estará mejor lejos de mí, no lo buscaré, yo solo fue partidario de su sufrir, él estará mejor sin mí.

Suguru estaba con las pertenencias de Ester, de su abuelita y Ester con las suyas...

Amigo, ¿qué pasará con esta mansión?

un suspiro Unos parientes la van a ocupar, ellos necesitan más esta mansión que nosotros.

Suguru, pero es una hermosa mansión…sería una pena dejar este palacio…

Vamos, vamos, en donde vamos a vivir va a ser también un lugar muy lindo, será una casa muy lujosa, para que mi Fusae-san tenga una vejez tranquila y con todas las comodidades…

Solo quiero estar a tu lado y con Fusae-san, a ustedes les debo la vida…

No fue nada, Ester, no podríamos ser desalmados al dejarte en el desamparo, además, necesitábamos compañía aparte de los criados…algunos se tuvieron que ir por cosas personales…

lo abraza Yo nunca me iré.

La joven lo miraba con dulzura y le sonríe.

Muchas gracias, Ester….eres muy buena conmigo.

Soy buena con aquellas personas que me han dado el regalo más hermoso de todos…cariño.

Ester le da un besito en la mejilla, colocando una sonrisa ingenua pero luego se sonroja y se suelta del apuesto músico, le mira a los ojos sin saber que decir y baja la mirada.

Perdóneme Fujisaki-kun yo no tengo el derecho de hacerle este tipo de cosas.

Descuida, Ester eres como parte de mi familia, yo te debo muchas cosas… le sonríe con mucha pureza

¿Qué es lo que miras en él? –dijo Yayoi muy preocupado.

No más preguntas, silencio.

¡PERO NO PUEDES DEJAR ESTO COMO SI NADA! no te has tomado la molestia de pensar un poco más en ese pobre muchacho, como habrá pasado momentos de confusión al sentir lo que le hiciste y a los 6 años la única llamada que le has hecho fue para darle una oportunidad laboral en Bad Luck? ¿crees que esas cosas se olvidan así de fácil?

Se la di porque lo quiero…

Al decir esas palabras, los ojos de Tohma tomaron un brillo muy hermoso y genuino, causando una tristeza en Yayoi.

¿Te enamoraste de él? ¿verdad? ¿No te provocaba sentir su suave piel rozando con la tuya?

Cállate, menudas preguntas que formulas, menudas las ideas que pasan por tu vacía mente.

Tohma pone una seriedad infinita frente a Yayoi, sus ojos tomaron un verde turbio, frío y casi sin vida.

susurro Tú no sabes nada…no te metas en esto. – dijo Tohma susurrándole al oído a Yayoi y luego tira de la puerta.

"_Nunca pensé que una mentira se pudiera oír como una verdad…_

_Que falsedad tan grande dije, que nunca podría caer en juegos tontos…_

_Aquellos fueron tus juegos…_

_Me pusiste en medio del peligro, sin saber cuan iba a salir lastimado…_

_¿Me gustó estar en tu juego?_

_¡NO! Yo no sabía que esto era juego…_

_Me dijiste que nunca permitirías que mi corazón llore…_

_Me dijiste que nunca permitirías que yo caiga al abismo…_

_Pero…_

_Tuve una caída…_

_En la que mi cuerpo salió lastimado…_

_No me duelen las heridas que tuve…ni siquiera me interesan cuan marcadas quedaron en mi cuerpo_

_Más me duele el corazón…_

_Todo por causa de tu juego…en la que tú mismo me pusiste y nunca me salvaste del peligro…_

_Mírame a los ojos…_

_¿Qué lugar ocupé yo?_

_¿Qué significo para ti?_

_¿Qué signifiqué aquella noche en la que yo me entregué?_

_Dame una respuesta…antes de irme_

_¿Qué lugar ocupo en tu corazón? ¿Cuál es mi importancia en tu vida?_

_Dame una respuesta…_

_A todos los besos y caricias que me dabas…_

_A todos tus "Te amo"_

_¿Qué lugar ocupo en tu corazón?_

_Dame una respuesta para irme sin ninguna duda y llevar conmigo la verdad…_

_Y no vivir en una mentira…"_

_**Devuélveme:**_

"_Bien amado…_

_Camino vacío por las calles oscuras y frías…_

_Brisas fuertes, tan frías como la temperatura de mi cuerpo…_

_Miro un paisaje hermoso, pero ante mis ojos…_

_En el cielo…_

_Aparece el ángel de mi conciencia y pureza…_

_Que golpea en mi pecho, por el pecado que cometí…al entregarme a ti…_

_¿Qué fue lo que hice?_

_Devuélveme…_

_Devuélveme mi cuerpo…._

_Porque aquello con el que vivo no es mío…sino tuyo…porque tú lo tomaste._

_Devuélveme…aquellas sonrisas que tanto te he dedicado y utilizarlas para poner mi alma en felicidad tanto como para la gente que vive a mi alrededor…"_

_Devuélveme las palabras de afecto que ti, para no sentir esta gran pérdida, en la que yo abandoné la soberbia._

_Devuélveme mi corazón, que el que tengo ahora sus latidos son tan ajenos de mi cuerpo._

_Amé tanto, con demasiada pasión…_

_A un ser que no me daría lo mismo…_

_Yo te amé…_

_Pero…rompiste mi corazón en mil pedazos, me dejaste sin nada…_

_Era inmune para todo…menos para tus palabras…_

_Me golpeaste con ellas con mucho ímpetu…_

_Me mataste el corazón de una sola apuñalada, hasta silenciar por completo mis latidos y derramar hasta la última gota de sangre…_

_Me vendé los ojos ante la intemperie de mi mente…_

_Te maté…yo te maté…_

_Yaciste ante mí…_

_Yació tu cuerpo en mi corazón…._

_He de librarme de ti…_

_Y ahora lo hice…._

_Me vendé los ojos para no ver como te aniquilaba de mi corazón…_

_Para no ver como ver como yo mismo destruía algo que tanto apego tenía…_

_Para no ver como mi antigua ilusión, sueño iba perdiendo la luz, la vida poco a poco…._

_Ilusión que yo mismo maté…._

_Que tanto amé…_

Las manos de Tohma sostienen un teléfono….

No puedo dejar que alguien sufra sin merecerlo….menos tú, Suguru…no mereces sufrir de esa manera….

El teléfono comienza a timbrar de la mansión en la que se estaban desalojando Suguru y sus parientes.

Pero para la suerte del joven músico, Ester contesta el teléfono.

¿SI? Buenos días… ¿quién habla?

Buenos días podría comunicarme con Fujisaki Suguru.

Suguru presencia la escena del teléfono, Ester mira fijamente al joven músico que le hacía señas para evitar atender.

Lo siento pero él ya no vive aquí, se acaba de mudar hace unos días.

¿Na-Nani? ¿Sabe usted su nuevo domicilio?

La verdad no se puede dar información personal a desconocidos.

Soy su primo…SOY SEGUCHI TOHMA.

Aunque fuera usted la más alta nobleza, primo de los primos no doy información personal…adiós…que tenga buen día cuelga rápidamente

Ester mira a Suguru y nota que en sus ojos había mucha tristeza, miedo y cosas peores aún….

¿Por qué huyes Suguru?

Ester…yo…

Por favor, no es bueno callar, ¿tanta es la tristeza que tienes en tu corazón? ¿amigo mío? ¿qué te ha hecho ese hombre?

Suguru se queda mudo sin saber que decir o que hacer…

Gomen, Ester, es un asunto muy delicado…yo….solo quiero rehacer mi vida lejos de Japón eso es todo, extrañaba mucho a mi abuelita y a ti, quiero pasar la mayoría de mi vida al lado de ustedes.

La joven se acerca a Suguru.

¿Sabes? tengo la corazonada de que vendrá por ti…

¿Lo crees así?

Claro, por su forma de hablar…se notaba muy preocupado.

Tohma…

La mirada de Suguru se conduce hacia las escaleras de la mansión...

Adelántate Ester, yo iré a recoger unas cosas.

Claro Suguru, te estaremos esperando en el auto

Arigato Ester…

Ester se va junto con Fusae-san, mientras que el entristecido muchacho comienza a subir las escaleras principales de la mansión.

Luego se dirige hacia su habitación, se había olvidado de sus partiduras y otras cosas más, las recogen y sale de su habitación, pero al salir la puerta de una de las habitaciones se encontraba abierta, por producto del viento.

Suguru se asoma hacia la puerta y ve que había entrado a la ex habitación de su amado primito que antes vivía con él.

El joven entra a la habitación, tan intacta y vacía se encontraba ahora, una brisa fría pasa por sus mejillas, aquella esencia de Tohma todavía seguía plasmada en la habitación, esencia que sólo el amor de Suguru puede sentir.

Al final siempre estuviste aquí, primo.

Ve la cama de la habitación, aún con las sábanas que antes utilizaba, como si todavía alguien durmiese en la vacía habitación.

Unas manos rozaron el colchón…

Recuerdo como dormías tranquilamente en tu habitación, yo siempre era el primero en darte los buenos días, hasta en las noches yo solía quedarme dormido en tu habitación para estar a tu lado, y además…esta habitación me gustaba tanto….y ahora solo verla me entristece y causa nostalgias en mí….

Suguru se da la media vuelta, y se acerca hacia la puerta del clóset…tocándola y luego la abre….

Pero al abrirla encuentra una bolsita con algo, seguro debió ser alguna cosa que Tohma se olvidó de llevársela antes de irse de la mansión, antes de irse de su vida….

Abre la bolsa y ve que era una prenda muy fina de Tohma, una camisa muy hermosa, hecha por una fina tela, era tan suave la textura de la tela que Suguru no pudo contenerse en acariciarla y luego abrazarla…

El día en que el destino te ponga nuevamente en mi camino, te lo devolveré, no es mío, aunque dudo volverte a ver….me iré de tu vida….para siempre…

Dobla la prenda y la dobla y la coloca en su equipaje.

Dudo que regreses, no creo que regreses…

¿Qué? ¿A dónde te vas Tohma-san?

A Francia.

Toh-Tohma, que bien que hayas tomado esa decisión.

Una mirada triste se refleja en el apuesto rubio, una mirada que sólo pedía "auxilio" para que su pequeña adoración no haya cometido locuras ni nada, recordemos que el joven Fujisaki-san está pasando por la adolescencia, muy propenso en hacer ese tipo de cosas.

"_**Dios mío espero que no haya pasado nada"**_

Yayoi se acerca a Tohma, lo mira fijamente a los ojos, retira toda tensión del joven presidente, acariciando su rostro.

Tohma, todo saldrá bien, tienes mi apoyo…

Yayoi….

El joven de la hermosa cabellera dorada lo abraza con fuerzas…

Yayoi….

Tohma, ve por él, tranquilo yo me encargaré de todo, tu familia está antes que todo.

Una sonrisita se invade en el hermoso rostro del presidente.

Arigatou Yayoi-san.

Suguru baja por las sofisticadas escaleras de la mansión, su paso era efímero y pesado, al terminar de pasar por todas las gradas mira arriba y se entristece mucho.

Adiós Tohma, esté será mi adiós…

Una hermosa jovem entra a la mansión.

Sugu-kun apresúrate Fusae-san y yo estamos ansiosas por conocer nuestro nuevo hogar.

le sonríe Hai, vámonos.

Las puertas de la mansión se cierran, mansión que ya no será nunca más abierta por sus dueños, sino por otras manos ajenas.

**Continuará….**


	5. Capítulo V: Maldad que profana

**Un lugar en tu corazón**

**Basado en Gravitation**

**Por Seguchi Tohma**

**Capítulo V**

Maldad que profana

"_Maldad, maldad…_

_Tan cruel es tu papel…_

_Que hasta la vida eres capaz de arrebatar._

_Que hasta dañas a los inocentes…_

_Por tu envidia, ambición y despecho._

_Maldad, maldad…_

_Profanas sin piedad el alma…_

_Tus manos son tan avezadas para hacer toda clase de actos negros _

_Maldad, maldad…_

_Dejar de dañar y tallar tus mordiscos venenosos en la carne…_

_Deja ya de envenenar tanto odio…_

_Maldad, maldad…_

_Es tanta tu envidia…_

_Que hasta de sonreír has olvidado…_

_Que no sabes de bondades…._

_Que no conoces lo que es estar feliz…_

_Maldad, maldad…_

_Solo provocas lágrimas y odio_

_Maldad…maldad…._

_Tanta aberración con los sentimientos puros humanos…que procreas en otros seres…_

_Eres…_

_**MALDAD QUE PROFANA"**_

**Llamada telefónica**

Una banda nueva, viajará a Francia para evaluar si tienen el talento suficiente para ingresar a la NG Records…

Señor Seguchi-san lo estaremos esperando con ansias, su presencia es muy importante, es una banda nueva y al parecer tiene un gran potencial.

Esto está por verse.

**Fin de la llamada**

"_**Suguru, iré a Francia, espero que no cometas locuras, aunque tu madurez es grande tus impulsos son predeterminados a tu edad"**_

Un hermoso auto se detiene cerca de una familia muy humilde muy numerosa. Dicha familia se veía muy necesitada.

El joven Suguru sale del auto y se acerca a sus parientes y les entrega las llaves de la mansión.

Espero que cuiden esta mansión, si en caso Seguchi-san volviese y preguntase por mi, por favor no le den información ni nada de eso, onegai.

No te preocupes, por nuestra parte no le diremos nada. –dijo la jovencita muy humilde y sencilla.

Muchas gracias Suguru. –dijo un veterano hombre dulcemente.

El joven Suguru suspira aliviado ante las verosímiles palabras de sus parientes, les entrega las llaves de la mansión, y les da un dinero para que puedan pasar el día sin problemas.

**+ Flash back +**

"_¿Qué no lo entiendes Fusae-san? **EIRI-SAN ES EL SER AL QUE MÁS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO**, está por encima de todos ustedes"_

**+ Fin del Flash back +**

"**_Tengo el alma débil, el dolor me consume día tras día, soy un alma joven que sufre en carne viva, que peco con el pensamiento impuro hacia mi propio primo, amándolo locamente, me hice ilusiones cuando me tomó, cuando fue el primero en hacerme "hombre" "_**

Pasaron varias horas, Suguru, su abuelita y Ester llegan a una cuidad muy normalilla, sin grandes lujos pero tampoco miserias.

Ester al mirar el lugar respiró profundamente y le sonríe a Suguru…

Suguru-kun, mi pequeño, ¿ya llegamos? –dijo la viejecita sosteniendo la mano de Suguru.

Hai, abuelita hemos llegado.

El joven músico sonríe y mira dulcemente a su abuelita.

La jovencita se acerca a Suguru algo preocupada.

Suguru-san…estoy muy preocupada por ti… —dijo Ester mirándolo con una mirada muy triste.

susurrando para que su abuelita no escuche nada Descuida, ya veré como solucionar esto, por ahora no puedo gastar a la ligera la herencia que recibí, sería muy peligroso que recogiera todo el dinero….pero estaremos bien amiga….

Es que, me da mucha penita, ¿qué será de tu carrera? ¿y tus sueños?

Los terminaré aquí en Francia, ya no te preocupes más Ester.

Suguru…esta bien, pero prométeme que cumplirás tus sueños…

Lo prometo Ester, pero ahora hay que preocuparnos para que tú estudies, para que todo nos vaya bien y que mi abuelita tenga una vejez hermosa y tranquila.

se sonroja Arigatou Suguru-kun o

En una habitación muy oscura, en un lugar muy tétrico y negro, se podía divisar ante tan lóbrego ambiente salvo una pequeña vela estaba iluminando exiguas partes de la habitación.

Señor Fausto…

Una gruesa voz se escuchó en medio de tanto silencio y oscuridad…

Dazai Bakin, ¿ha hecho lo que le he pedido?

Hai, señor Fausto, el señor Seguchi-san ha viajado con urgencia a Francia,

¿A Francia…?

Hai señor.

Al parecer una nueva banda, ha surgido y está recurriendo a NG Records.

Vaya, Vaya…tu rostro me dice, que tienes más información escondida, solo que quieres más dinero… ¿verdad?

Así es, señor, es una información sumamente valiosa para usted.

Te daré esa cantidad que tanto demandas…pero dime…esa información.

sonríe he averiguado la misteriosa separación de Bad Luck ha sido por algo muy grueso…

Pero…eso ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo? ¿en qué me beneficiará?

Serenidad…por favor, esa desunión, fue provocada por Seguchi Tohma, la cual este tuvo que viajar de emergencia a Francia a buscar a su primo, ya que por los buenos contactos que trabajan en esa disquera, me informaron que Fujisaki Suguru, avisó su renuncia….eso quiere decir que el niño está huyendo de él, y eso quiere decir que usted podrá aprovecharse del pequeño para que Seguchi Tohma vuelva a caer en sus redes.

Vaya, eso es muy valioso…

Una mirada de maldad se reflejan en los ojos de Fausto…una terrible oscuridad invade en toda su faz.

La familia ya se había instalado en la casa, Fusae-san descansa muy cómodamente en su mecedora, la hermosa Ester lavaba los trastes y mientras que Suguru practicaba sus partiduras.

Ester no dejaba de mirar con admiración a Suguru, su mirada se notaba perdida y cálidamente enamorada ante el músico que producía tan hermosa melodía con sus dedos, esa fineza y sensibilidad en su tocar.

El pequeño no se percata de las miradas puras de la jovencita y sigue tocando, en su mente solo se divisaba la vaga imagen del hombre, de un hombre prohibido que ama, su propio primo.

Tantos fueron los recuerdos que el joven tecladista soltó unas lágrimas, producto de las cicatrices que abrió del pasado, recordándolas.

Al ver eso la joven se acerca a Suguru, y lo abraza e intenta calmar la dolencia de su amigo, muy conmovida, intentaba decirle algo.

Toh…

Suguru…cálmate por favor.

El joven Suguru no se percata de la presencia de Ester, pero cuando fija su mirada a otro lado ve el rostro preocupado de su amiga.

Ester…

Amigo mío… ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué el sufrimiento?

Preguntas que el inteligente muchacho no pudo responder al instante, solo se reflejaba en su ser una mirada perdida y triste, en su voz se notaba las ganas de romper a llantos y aquellos ojos color café con tendencia a volverse turbios y vidriosos.

No es nada Ester…descuida no pasa nada…

La jovencita al escuchar semejante respuesta se pone algo enfadada.

Entiendo que no quieras contarme el por qué te fuiste de Japón, pero ahora que me niegues la razón de tu llorar, Suguru, eso no te lo permitiré, eres mi amigo, yo te adoro como a nadie.

Unas lágrimas rebotan de las rosadas mejillas de Ester, causando una impresión al joven Suguru, quien se acerca a ella y le da un breve abrazo.

Perdóname…yo…no puedo hablar….es mejor silenciar esto…

No, lo que me duele es porque no quieres contarme el dolor, tu dolor…

Ester…

¿¡ES MUCHO PEDIR UN POCO DE CONFIANZA?

Ester….yo….

Ester si pensarlo más se acerca a Suguru y lo besa con mucho amor, pero el joven al recibir dicho rozamiento aleja a la jovencita de sí y la mira de manera muy pasmada y confundida.

Ester…. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Porque…yo…. ¡TE AMO SUGURU!

Ester yo…lo siento…

Ella baja la mirada muy triste y unas lágrimas caen de sus ojos…

No, no lo sientas…no todos los amores son correspondidos, amigo mío, y eso cualquiera tiene que saberlo, hasta una chica tan ingenua como yo debería saberlo.

Ester dibuja una falsa sonrisa en sus labios, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza sobre el beso que le robó al joven músico.

Ester…

No digas nada más Suguru, sé ahora de tus sentimientos, gracias, ahora podré vivir en la verdad….

La joven sin mirarle el rostro a Suguru, corre desesperadamente….

¡ESTER!

Una mirada muy deprimida se halla en la faz del pequeño, sin saber que hacer, su mejor amiga lo amaba, como hombre, pero el pequeño Suguru jamás podría corresponder a ese amor tan puro de la joven mujer, porque su corazón es de otro ser.

en un susurro espera…

De pronto unas manos acariciaron su rostro, tratando de apaciguar el dolor emocional de Suguru.

Adoración mía, tranquilízate.

Suguru al oír esa noble voz y esas caricias tan sencillas y preciosas que rozaban sobre su piel, obligaron a Suguru a que voltease.

Abuelita…

Deja de sufrir pequeño, deja de huir…

Unas lágrimas rebotaron en los ojos de Suguru, abrazando el delicado cuerpo de su veterano tesoro femenino.

Abuelita…yo lo amo….

Siempre lo supe, mi pequeño, aunque no pueda ver, siente el oír de tus lágrimas, el delirio al pronunciar su nombre, adorado nieto, perdóname por no haber detenido que se fuera de tu lado.

Abuelita no digas cosas así, no fue tu culpa, el culpable he sido yo….llora con más intensidad

La veterana mujer abraza a Suguru con fuerzas, su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor que sentía al ver a su nieto llorar, el calor de su cuerpo era tan cálido.

Te quiero mucho abuelita…nunca me dejes, por favor, me siento tan solo…

Fusae acerca a Suguru más a su regazo y luego acaricia su cabecita.

Mi pequeño, estaré hasta el final.

Abuelita, pero Ester…

Ella regresará, descuida, tarde o temprano regresará….

Se ve a una banda de tres muchachos muy apuestos, un tecladista, un cantante y un baterista, el cantante tenía un cabello rojizo y unos ojos muy pronunciados color azul, el tecladista tenía un cabello largo y color castaño y unos ojos jalados color café, el último, el baterista tenía un cabello

Un señor de acerca al presidente de la NG RECORDS, con muchas ansias…

¿Señor que opina sobre esta banda?

Tiene mucho potencial, pero aún no puedo dar una respuesta estable.

Esperaré con ansias su respuesta, espero que pueda darle una oportunidad a Broken Illusions

El hermoso rubio sonríe.

"_**Suguru…hoy iré por ti, tengo tanto que explicarte…."**_

La preocupación en su ser no cesaba para nada, tenía que encontrarlo a toda costa…

Pero lo que no sabía era que se iba a llevar una no muy grata sorpresa al tratar de ubicarlo.

En la noche…

Una joven corría con muchas fuerzas, sin mirar adonde se dirigía, tanto es el dolor de Ester que el sentido común estaba fallido, ya no le importaba nada, solo Suguru.

Pero tanta fue su distracción que la joven muchacha se tropezó con un cuerpo esbelto que vestía de una elegante gabardina.

¡FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS, ESTÚPIDA!

Lo, lo siento señor. –dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

Esa persona de la gabardina elegante se trataba de Fausto, quien había viajado a Francia, en busca de cómo perjudicar a Seguchi Tohma, que es la de encontrar el paradero de Suguru Fujisaki, para sacar provecho de la difícil situación entre ambos parientes.

Pero Fausto vuelve a mirar a Ester, la chica era muy bonita, tanta fue su atracción a la joven que se acercó a ella, pero Ester se aleja un poco, le tenía mucho miedo ya que Fausto tenía un aspecto de ser una persona temeraria.

Señor no me haga nada, por favor.

Discúlpeme bella dama, que idiota he sido al maltratar de esa manera a una mujer, le ruego mis sinceras disculpas.

No, descuide, señor, la idiota he sido yo, que se ríe débilmente que no me he fijado por donde corría.

¿Por qué una señorita tan bella anda sola, y sobre todo llorando?

No, es nada….baja la mirada fue un problemilla, pero ya pasará.

Usted no me engaña señorita, esas lágrimas fueron derramadas de sus ojos producto de una dolencia muy fuerte…

Yo…

Me concedería el placer de decirme su nombre.

Me llamo Ester señor.

Mucho gusto, Ester, mi nombre es Fausto.

Mucho gusto…

Fausto ayuda a Ester a levantarse del suelo, y se la lleva a su casa.

Me da mucha pena por usted, apenas lo conozco y estoy en su casa…

No Ester, descuida, pero antes quiero saber ¿cuál fue la causa de sus lágrimas?

Yo…yo…

Tranquila…tranquila…

Es que tuve una bronca con un amigo…

Pobrecita…prosigue…

Es que yo lo amo…pero él…no a mí se pone a llorar más

Serénate, bella mujer…

Fujisaki-kun no me ama….

¿Perdón? ¿haz dicho Fujisaki-kun?

sorprendida Hai, ¿por qué la sorpresa?

Es que…yo oí hablar de él…

El es tecladista de la banda Bad Luck, bueno al menos antes lo era…

Pero ¿qué te hizo? Como para que llores con tanto dolor por él.

No le intereso…él seguro ama a otra persona…quise ser razonable, pero yo quiero su amor, ya me cansé de actuar tan tontamente sin hacer nada para ganarme su amor.

La suerte le sonríe al malvado Fausto, por fin tendría la oportunidad de encontrar al primo prófugo de Tohma, al que tanto el presidente estaba buscando con tanta desesperación.

Lo amas…te puedo ayudar con él, pero….

¿Pero qué?

Me ayudas en algunas cosas….

Lo que sea por Suguru señor.

Averíguame cuál fue la razón PRINCIPAL POR LA CUAL SUGURU SE SEPARÓ, de la banda, quiero toda clase de detalles.

Pero es que mi amigo no me tiene confianza…ha cambiado mucho, lo único que sé es que Suguru se fue de Japón huyendo de Seguchi Tohma.

Vaya…pero me averiguas el porqué prometo ayudarte con él…

Lo haré señor.

La única forma de sacarle la verdad, es embriagándolo de un licor muy potente. saca un pequeño frasquito tiene un efecto alucinógeno que le hará decir cosas que jamás diría al estar cuerdo y consciente, tómalo te será de gran ayuda para el favor que quiero que me hagas.

Lo haré, lo que sea por él, gracias señor es usted muy bueno, pero ¿por qué quiere saber esta información?

Es que quiero hacerlo poner en razón para que regrese con la banda, me da mucha pena que lo haya hecho, y quiero que se arreglen las cosas, solo quiero ayudarlo.

Yo también quiero ayudarlo.

Habían pasado ya muchas horas desde que Ester se había ido corriendo de la casa. Suguru estaba muy preocupado por su amiga, no sabía que hacer al respecto, con el corazón muy triste al no poder corresponder a un ser humano tan noble como lo es Ester.

Pero la puerta se abre y era Ester, que regresaba de la casa, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero a la vez con una serenidad tan característica en su ser.

Ester….estaba muy preocupado por ti…

No estaba muy lejos de la casa, así que descuida.

Ester…yo…

sonríe Te haré algo de tomar.

Ester se va a la cocina, mientras hacía una bebida muy caliente, luego le echa el licor potente que Fausto le había dado, sólo un poco, era suficiente. Una vez terminada dicha acción se va donde estaba Suguru y le ofrece la bebida.

El joven Suguru la miraba muy extrañado, no sabía que hacer, le recibe la bebida y le dice a Ester que suba con él a su habitación, tenía cosas que decirle a su joven amiga.

**En la habitación**

Ester…yo…lo siento mucho.

Descuida Suguru, todo está bien ya no te preocupes más, toma algo te noto algo sediento.

Hai, muchas gracias.

Suguru bebe el jugo que hizo Ester, la jovencita sonrió falsamente, en el fondo se sentía muy mal por emborrachar a su amigo, todo para sacarle a verdad, aunque ella hubiera preferido que se lo dijera así no más, con la confianza pura y transparente.

Al cabo de unos minutos el rostro de Suguru se muestra enrojecido y sus movimientos eran muy extraños y peculiares. La joven Ester se acerca y se sienta a su lado para preguntarle de todo.

Pero antes el joven Suguru estaba llorando con tanto dolor en su corazón, mencionando repetitivamente el nombre de "Tohma"

Tranquilo, amigo mío… ¿Qué pasó con Tohma?

Es un maldito desgraciado….el se aprovechó de mi….Tohma, Tohma, Tohma….

muy asustada ¿Qué te hizo él?

Me tomó sin amor, me hizo suyo….pero…lo que…él…no sabía..que….YO SI LO AMABA….LO AMO….ÉL ES MI VIDA…

Ester estaba muy horrorizada ante tan peculiar y rara confesión, al saber que Suguru ya no era virgen, que prácticamente había tenido un abuso sexual familiar, para agregar, un hombre, la joven estaba muy indignada que un hombre le había ganado en el amor.

Suguru comenzó a llorar con fuerzas, abrazándose a sí mismo, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos…

se pone muy triste Amigo mío, ¿por qué no olvidas a ese desgraciado que te deshonró?

Lo amo, Ester, lo amo, porque aquella vez que me hizo…el…amor….yo…me sentí la persona más dichosa de todas.

El efecto del licor estaba haciendo un colosal efecto en el joven tecladista, estaba más rojo que nunca, y unas lágrimas tan profundas sacadas desde el dolor de su corazón.

¡AL DIABLO CON BAD LUCK! se ríe descaradamente esa banda es también una de las cosas que me une a ese desgraciado…ADIÓS, YA NO LO QUIERO VER NUNCA MÑAS EN MI VIDA, COMO TE ODIO TOHMA, te detesto….

La joven chica ya no sabía que hacer con su descontrolado y ebrio amigo, ella se acerca a lo abraza con fuerzas.

Yo te protegeré nadie tendrá la osadía y el atrevimiento de volver a dañarte y ya verás como ese desgraciado sufrirá su castigo.

Yo….

Suguru sin poder más se queda dormido entre los brazos de Ester, sus manos recorrieron por sus verdes cabellos, tan sedosos y hermosos.

Lucharé por tu amor, verás que te olvidarás de él y terminarás por amarme.

Pasaron unas horas, Ester recostó a Suguru en su cama, cambiándole las ropas.

Finalmente ella sale de la habitación con una sonrisa no un tanto agradable.

Fusae-san se acerca lentamente a Ester, pone sus manos en el rostro de la joven, sus dedos recorrieron cada parte de su rostro y finalmente deja el tacto con ella.

Aquella discapacidad de Fusae-san, era su eterna oscuridad, su ceguera.

No hagas cosas de las que después te vas arrepentir Ester…porque podrías pagarlas a un alto precio…

Ester se queda impresionada ante las palabras de la veterana mujer, su cuerpo se quedó muy tieso por completo, sin poder articular ni siquiera una palabra a su defensa ni nada. Fusae-san se retira muy lentamente.

Un hombre estaba corriendo, dirigiéndose a una zona muy oscura, hasta que se detiene ante un sombra.

Señor Fausto la joven ha cumplido con usted.

Jujuju, que tonta….pero vaya que si cumplió, Ester, ahora recibirá su recompensa.

"_Maldad tu misión has de cumplir…_

_Tu mala semilla germinando en tierras puras y vírgenes…_

_Que poco a poco se convertirán tan sucias como eres…tú…maldad…"_

**Continuará….**


	6. Capítulo VI: Fiestas de disfraces Part I

**Un lugar en tu corazón**

**Basado en Gravitation**

**Por Seguchi Tohma**

**Capítulo VI**

Fiesta de disfraces

Parte I

_Que los sueños que una vez los llegué a tener…se vean como reales…no me importan si se presentasen como un video clip…._

_Que aquellas alturas…a las que tanto temía, se vuelvan cada día más cortas…para que pueda bajar a la realidad…_

_Que un minuto de mi vida se convierta en uno de pura felicidad…._

_Que aquellas lágrimas que derramo...se vuelvan risas…_

_Que aquellos latidos de mi corazón, se vuelvan cada día más lentos…para poder morir lentamente…_

_Que Kami-sama me perdone….por amar…por amarte a ti Tohma…mi más grande pecado…_

_Deseo…Deseo…._

_Que nunca regresases a mí…_

_Por ti pecaría…_

_Abriría de nuevo aquellas cicatrices que aún no sanan…_

_Las de mi cuerpo, que desde aquel día dejó de ser mi alma…que también es de tu propiedad…_

_No…_

_Tohma…._

_No **REGRESES POR FAVOR**…_

_A la distancia me dañas menos…_

_Con tu silencio….es mejor…._

Su cuerpo estaba tan pesado y adolorido. Unas imágenes muy borrosas aparecen entre su memoria, al parecer no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado con Ester y las cosas que inconscientemente le confesó a su amiga.

¿Pero qué hice? ¿Por qué me siento así?

Tocan la puerta

Suguru se levanta rápidamente, a abrir la puerta. Era Ester con el desayuno.

Buenos días Fujisaki-kun.

Buenos días Ester.

algo asustado y confundido Ester… ¿qué fue lo último que había hecho después de que entraste a mi habitación?

Me pedías perdón y todo, jejeje, pero descuida ya todo pasó y estabas muy cansadito así que preferí dejarte dormir tranquilo. U

Arigatou Ester…

Pero que cansado te ves Sugu-kun, será, mejor que duermas un poco más.

No, no tengo tiempo para dormir, además tengo mucho que hacer.

Pero trata de descansar más, te veo muy acabado.

sonríe Arigatou Ester.

En un lujoso local, se reunieron gente muy importante, arreglando los asuntos sobre la nueva banda surgida, Broken Illusions, al parecer esa banda ha sido muy buena y con gran proyección en sus producciones de canciones y temas.

¿Jóvenes que les parecería hacer un debut en **"La maison rouge"**? (La casa roja)

Todo lugar será genial, nosotros daremos todo lo mejor.

Yasuhiro-kun, me alegra saber que esté conforme con el local.

Ahora hablaremos con Seguchi Tohma, para decirle en donde será su primer debut, en el escenario, es más lleven disfraces, pero aquellos con anti faz, ya que el local es mayormente un sitio en los que usan disfraces sofisticados, se dedica mucho a los espectáculos muy extravagantes.

Nah eso que importa, weee me gustan muchos las fiestas…

Veo que usted es un joven muy alegre, Yasuhiro-kun.

Jejejeje me puede decir "Yasu", es que como que me nombre es demasiado largo U

Yasuhiro era un joven muy carismático y muy amigable con la gente de su entorno y prójimos, era muy fácil establecer una amistad fuerte como también una relación muy buena con ese muchacho.

_**¿Qué tiene de malo? **_

_**Tratar de proteger al ser que uno más ama en este mundo a toda costa.**_

_**¿Qué tiene de malo?**_

**_Que si para ello hasta tienes que mentir y robar los recuerdos de alguien de manera ilegal, como yo lo hice…_**

_**¡Si tiene mucho de malo!**_

_**Mi conciencia no está tranquila….**_

_**Al coño conmigo, lo más importante es….mi….adorado hombre.**_

Definitivamente la conciencia de Ester no estaba de lo muy tranquila, su corazón solo deseaba ayudar a Suguru a toda costa, pero lo que ella no sabía es que, aquel hombre iba a destruir por completo su vida, llevándola a cometer los actos más sucios y poco leales que existen.

**Se escucha la voz de Suguru muy feliz al teléfono**

"Claro que estaré allí, no faltaré muchas gracias"

Una emoción se notaba en la dulce voz del peliverde, muy entusiasmado, un brillo en su mirada era muy característico en sus hermosos y grandes ojos.

La joven al percibir la felicidad suprema de Suguru, corre a averiguar cual era la causa de su dicha y ver la hermosura de su rostro en su sonreír.

¡SUGURU-SAN!

Ester…estoy tan feliz.

sonríe lo acabo de notar, por el sonido de tu voz al teléfono.

¿Cuál es la causa de tu dicha amigo mío?

Es que sabes, en un banda de metal y rock necesitaban a un músico de mucha experiencia, ya que el anterior había renunciado por asuntos muy "x" uhmm el nombre de la banda es Broken Illusions, espero que me vaya bien…voy a tocar en _la maison rouge_ un lugar muy popular aunque algo peligroso, pero supongo que habrá guardaespaldas.

Me alegra que por fin vayas a demostrar tu talento Suguru… tienes un gran potencial, pero ten mucho cuidado, podrían hacerte algo, sé que hay prostíbulos en esos lugares….

Lo sé, pero estaré bien, te lo aseguro.

Que Dios te cuide amigo mío.

Arigatou, Ester-san

Tengo que decírselo a mi abuelita, ella se pondrá muy feliz.

Ester sonríe y mira como Suguru corre hacia ala alcoba de Fusae-san para contarle sobre la hermosa noticia que recibió, pero lo que el joven no sabía es que pronto revivirá recuerdos que muchas veces intentó llevárselos a la tumba, por siempre y para siempre…

La joven sala de la casa, alejándose cada vez más. Al final llega a una gran mansión donde es recibida por el mayordomo.

Buenos días, busco al señor Fausto Smith, ¿se encuentra disponible?

Claro, justo la estaba esperando, pase señorita.

La jovencita camina y llega a una lujosa sale, donde ve a Fausto con un traje muy costoso, sentado muy elegantemente sobre el sofá tomando una copa de champagne.

Buenos días, Ester. –dijo con mucha amabilidad.

Buenos días…vengo a cumplirle con mi parte.

Diga usted, Ester.

Suguru se fue de Japón, porque un pasado terrible lo sigue hasta ahora, lo que le voy a decir ocurrió hace 6 años…

sorprendido se nota que es algo muy delicado, haber dígamelo.

Seguchi Tohma, tuvo relaciones con su propio primo, cuando el pobre de Suguru-san apenas acaba de cumplir sus 10 años….él me dijo que lo tomó sin amor, y que lo odiaba mucho porque al fin y al cabo Seguchi-san lo abandonó al día siguiente, después de habarle…hecho…lo que le hizo….y…Suguru….lo sigue amando con locura a pesar de todo.

Esto…no puede…ser, es un desalmado…

se pone muy triste a punto de llorar ¡POR FAVOR, AYUDE A FUJISAKI-SAN, sus ojos aún me dicen que sufre mucho por su causa, y yo me siento tan inútil al no poder hacer ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA POR ÉL….que lo amo tanto…!

Te entiendo Ester, el amor que le tiene Suguru, este desgraciado no lo merece….

Yo quiero que se olvide de él, esa clase de amor no debería ser así, son hombres…

Embarázate de él…

¿Qué? Yo…no…puedo hacer esas cosas…

Es la única forma de que nunca pueda irse de tu lado y además estarán la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y es MUY PROBABLE que con el paso del tiempo te llegue a amar, como te lo mereces, querida Ester, ponte a pensar que tú eres quien más merece su amor que nadie.

Yo…nunca lo había pensado así…

Para que veas que estoy muy interesado en ayudarte, pero también quiero ayudar a Fujisaki-kun, para que me ayude a darle lo que merece ese madito que se aprovechó de su cuerpo.

Gracias Fausto-san

No le digas a Suguru ni a nadie que nos estamos viendo ¿si? Recuerda que Suguru es muy orgulloso y no acepta la ayuda de nadie…

Pero…señor Fausto, no me gusta la idea de mentirle a Suguru.

¿Qué prefieres? Ser sincera y ver como sigue sufriendo o callar y ayudándolo en silencio.

Yo quiero ayudarlo…

Entonces no drogas nada… ¿vale?

Hai, señor Fausto.

Piensa muy bien en lo que te dije, aunque va a ser a la primera algo muy chocante para él.

Pero… ¿acaso tendré que sedarlo o darle algo para que me tome?

Hai…toma esto era alucinógenos

Pero, yo…no deseo hacerlo en contra de su voluntad…además esto podría hacerle mucho daño.

No es tan potente descuida, solo lo mantendrá muy atontado…e imaginará cosas… ¿acaso no lo quieres tener cerca de ti y que jamás vuelva a mirar a su amado Tohma y que sólo esté pendiente de ti, que en sus pensamientos estés sólo tú?

Eso es que lo deseo….

Definitivamente Ester le había fallado por completo a su amigo Suguru, mordió la mano que la ayudó en todo, un alma que fácilmente puede ser manipulada en sus momentos de locura y obsesión.

¿Y si no consigo, hacerlo?

Ya veremos como….

Una mirada muy oscura se refleja en la mirada de Fausto.

Suguru se encontraba en la puerta de una disquera muy prestigiosa de Francia "Gold Records", que así se llamaba la disquera.

Unos señores muy importantes lo recibieron, y lo condujeron hacia la "Broken Illusions"

Cuando Suguru pasó al estudio de la banda, Yasuhiro fija su mirada en Suguru, causando un rubor en sus mejillas, pero luego viene una sonrisa muy nerviosa en sus labios y se acerca al joven músico.

Ohayo…mi nombre es Yasuhiro Asanuma, él es Touya Aoki él es el tecladista de la banda.

Mucho gusto. – dijo Suguru haciendo un gesto muy cortés.

Igualmente. –dijo Touya.

Me han dicho que también tocas el teclado, igual que Touya.

Hai…

Me han dicho cosas muy buenas sobre tus trabajos….has de ser un tecladista excelente, y ahora tendremos a dos tecladistas, ¡SUGOI!

Espero que podamos llegar a ser una gran banda. –dijo Yasuhiro sonriendo con mucha alegría.

Hai… –dijo Suguru un poco débil.

Yasuhiro, cautivado por la inocencia muy atractiva del joven Suguru, sus emociones lo vencieron por completo, se sentía muy feliz de que alguien como él se integrara a la banda, además que el joven Suguru es un chico muy atractivo, la cosa que más cautiva es la delicadeza de su piel y sus hermoso ojos color café.

Pero el tecladista no se daba cuenta de las emociones poco fuera de lo común del alocado vocalista, una mirada poco agradable se reflejó en Touya, no le gustada para nada como Yasuhiro miraba a Suguru.

Fujisaki Suguru… ¿es ese tu nombre?

Hai, lo es.

Ya hemos sacado nuestro primer single aunque todavía no lo hemos completado, en la maison rouge lo vamos presentar…

Pero…¿Cómo que no lo han terminado? Hoy en la noche es la presentación.

Sólo que no hemos concluido con el ritmo de la canción, ya que nuestro antiguo músico renunció, y bueno nos arruinó todos los planes.

Ya entiendo, entonces haremos un nuevo ritmo…

¡HAI! Necesitamos mucho de tu ayuda Fujisaki-san.

Los tres muchachos tomaron sus posiciones, los teclados ya estaban listos para comenzar…

Empecemos…

El joven Yasuhiro comenzó a cantar…

_**Sweet Dreams**_

_Sueña, sueña._

_Creando caminos, paraísos…._

_Sueña, sueña…_

_Desapareciendo tus carencias…_

_Purificando tu alma falsamente…_

_Sueña, sueña…_

_Creyendo que el tiempo está a tu merced…_

_Creyendo que tienes dominio del universo…_

_Que estas recuperando el tiempo perdido…_

_Y evitando daños que cometiste en tu maldito pasando…_

_No sabiendo que rompiste un corazón…_

_Sweet Dreams…_

_Desaparecen, desaparecen…._

_Hasta que pisas por fin la realidad…_

_He aquí bajo tu conciencia escuchando los llantos de ese corazón…_

_Sintiendo el olor a sangre…._

_De ese corazón que agoniza y se ahoga entre sus lágrimas…_

_Yaciendo poco a poco, entre charco de sangre…_

_Sweet dreams…_

_El tiempo…traiciona…_

_Duele, duele._

_Nada te puede salvar…_

_Ni siquiera tu ángel de la guarda…_

_Sweet Dreams_

_¿Quieres que se cumplan?_

_¡AHORA ES TARDE! _

_Aquellos muy hermosos que te sacan de la realidad…_

_Te hacen sentir menos malo._

_Corazón, corazón…._

_Un "crack"…._

_¿Qué fue eso?_

_UN CORAZÓN QUE SE PARTE EN PEDAZOS_

_Sweet Dreams…_

_Gritas…gritas…_

_Hablas entre dientes..._

_Tu corazón miente…_

_Lo lamentas…_

_Sweet dreams_

_Bajo las sábanas…._

_Bajo tu inconciencia…_

_Eres un ángel…sin defecto…_

_¿O un ángel endemoniado?_

_Sweet Dreams….creando caminos vanos de esperanzas…._

Todos comenzaron a formar las nuevas melodías del single, la mente de Suguru estaba en blanco…aquella canción le hizo recordar a Tohma…su primo, quien tanto recordaba, veneraba y amaba.

"_**Tohma…."**_

Luego el joven tecladista deja de lado esos sentimientos y comienza a centrarse más en las melodías.

Tengo que engatusar a ese chiquillo y ponerle bajo mi merced y así poder dominar a Tohma al ver que si adorado primito está bajo mis llamas…

Pero… ¿qué piensas hacerle?

No quiero tocar para nada a ese mocoso, si es que a eso te estas refiriendo.

Señor, entonces… ¿qué tiene pensando planear con el jovencito?

Ya lo verás… lo único que quiero es hundir a Seguchi Tohma y tenerlo bajo mi merced y más estoy muy agradecido con esta suerte que hizo que encontrara al chiquito perdido antes que su propio primo.

Una sonrisa llena de maldad se reflejó en los labios de Fausto…

En una habitación…

Yasuhiro contrólate al mirar de esa manera al nuevo músico.

Pero… ¿qué te pasa Touya? ¿Por qué me hablas así?

¿Acaso no has visto el rostro de incomodidad de Fujisaki-san?

Yo…yo….pero…yo…solo quería ser amable….

Pues sabes, en vez de haber sido muy amable causaste mucho miedo…

Touya…

Yasuhiro…por favor no lo mires de esa manera….

¿Por qué me dices estas cosas? TOUYA POR UN DEMONIO NO TE COMPRENDO EN LO ABSOLUTO.

Touya mira fijamente a Yasuhiro acercándose a él y le da un beso muy apasionado…

El joven pelirrojo no comprendía nada de nada, ¿por qué su mejor amigo lo estaba besando? Es acaso que lo amaba en secreto, tantos años ocultando algo tan hermoso y doloroso a la vez…

Yasuhiro…por favor deja ese oficio….

Touya…

TE AMO YASUHIRO, no sabes cuantos celos me dan cada vez que pienso que estarás en la noche en la cama de otro y quien sabe si ese ser te esta tratando mal o es más te humille…y yo aquí solo en las noches deseándote con todas mis fuerzas, no sabes el daño que me haces…

Touya…yo…no sé que decir…

Te acepto tal y como eres, no me importa si tiene algún pasado o algo así, cosa que nuestro ex baterista no supo aceptar, que tú te prostituías…

Es que él nunca fue nuestro amigo…pero ya no me importa él, ahora me importa Fujisaki-san, pude ver en sus ojos toda una triste historia….

Yo también…pero por favor…no busques en el como otro cliente más…

¡TOUYA BAKA, ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! ¿crees que sería capaz de arrebatarle la inocencia a este hermoso chico?

Yasu…lo siento mucho…

Veo que al final me he quedado solo, hasta tú, que te consideré mi mejor amigo me ve tan sucio…HAGO ESTO POR NECESIDAD….LO HAGO PARA PODER COMPRARLE LOS MEDICAMENTOS A MI MADRE, Y MANTENER A MIS HERMANITOS….eres un estúpido Touya…. –dijo Yasuhiro al borde del llanto.

Yasuhiro comienza a correr con muchas fuerzas, pero pierde el equilibrio y cae pesadamente al suelo, al final termina por derramar un charco de lágrimas.

¡YASUHIRO!

El hermoso joven se acerca, recoge a su pelirrojo amigo del suelo, colocándolo en su regazo.

¡Snif,snif! Déjame, déjame, no me gustas te odio…te odio….

Yasu…te amo…perdóname…

Touya…

Los delicados brazos de Yasuhiro rodean la amplia espalda de Touya.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me amas?

Porque eres hermoso, con un corazón muy grande…tan hermoso como un ángel…

To….

Quiero hacerte el amor…tú nunca lo haz hecho…solo has tenido sexo.

Touya, hazme tuyo…

Un señor con una apariencia muy imponente e importante entra al estudio de la banda Broken Illusions, encontrando a Suguru practicando, el joven no se había percatado de la presencia del hombre mayor.

Ohayo Fujiaki-san.

Eso causó que el joven mirarse hacia la puerta y mirara al señor que estaba entrando.

Ohayo…

Me presento mi nombre es Arakawa Daisetsu, estaba buscándolo, pensé que se había retirado de la disquera…

No, para nada, pero ¿Qué se le ofrece?

El hombre mayor se da la media vuelta, y cierra la puerta.

Eres un chico con bastante talento… pero…noto algo muy raro en ti…

algo nervioso ¿a qué se refiere?

Veo tristeza en tus ojos…

Disculpe…pero usted ha venido para decirme este tipo de cosas…porque si es así, mejor me retiro…con…su…per….

Pero una mano detuvo a Suguru sujetándole el brazo.

¿Qué está haciendo? ¡suélteme!

¿Nunca te habían dicho que eres muy hermoso?

Daisetsu abraza a Suguru forzadamente cayendo junto con él a un sofá.

¡SUELTAME DESGRACIADO, AUXILIO!

le tapa la boca con un cinta gruesa Shhh que nos pueden escuchar, bonito.

El hombre comienza a besar sus mejillas, acariciando su pecho, mientras que el pequeño cerraba sus ojos sin saber que hacer, no podía luchar ante un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años de edad con un 1.90 cm estatura.

Suguru no dejaba de golpear la espalda de Daisetsu.

Pero unas puertas se abren bruscamente.

El hombre mayor voltea…

Se-Seguchi-san…

¡Arakawa-san!

Señor, no es lo que usted piensa…

La mente de Suguru estaba en blanco, ni siquiera había escuchando la voz de su amado primo, su mente estaba en blanco para no pensar ni sentir lo que este hombre le estaba haciendo.

Lo que usted hizo no tiene ninguna explicación, acosar a un muchacho indefenso no es nada ético.

Señor yo…

Aléjese, quiero ver a ese nuevo muchacho…

Tohma se acerca y al asomarse ve que aquel muchacho que estaba siendo acosado era su…su primo.

Su… ¡Suguru!

Suguru escucha la voz de Tohma, fija la mirada hacia arriba y ve que era…su…amado….Tohma.

¡Tohma!

El pequeño estaba tieso, sin saber que hacer, su lengua esta tiesa, no podía pronunciar una sola palabra.

Suguru…yo… intenta acercar su mano al hombro de Suguru

¡No me toques!

Suguru sale disparado de la disquera, con los ojos húmedos.

Unos sollozos fuertes se escuchaban, pero aquellos no eran de dolor, más bien una mezcla de dolor y placer.

Touya…ahhhh.

Yasu….solo un poco más…ha….ha…

El joven pelirrojo se aferra al cuerpo de Touya, mientras que este le estaba dando unas feroces embestidas.

El cuerpo del castaño estaba ardiendo ante tanta placer, tanta pasión acumulada en su ser…

Touya….ha…ha….

El miembro de Touya estaba muy adentro en su tierno amante, el cuerpo de Yasuhiro estaba muy agotado, mordiéndose los labios, sin saber como responder ante tanto placer, regodeo, pero a la vez tan torturador movimiento.

Un líquido blanquecino embarra por completo el interior del pelirrojo, aquella sensación muy caliente causaba que este emitiera gemidos más fuertes, susurrando lo mucho que le gustaba sentirlo.

Te amo….Yasuhiro…

Pero el pelirrojo no responde y se acerca a Touya y le da un beso muy inocente, moviéndose lentamente para sentirlo, aquel movimiento de caderas enloquecían por completo al castaño, él sabe como excitar a alguien, él se dedica a ese tipo de cosas, no, ya no más, ya no iba a permitir que su amado se entregue a nadie más, porque Yasuhiro ahora es solamente suyo.

Los fornidos brazos de Touya rodean la cintura de Yasuhiro….

Eres mío, de nadie más….

Touya…

Touya le da un apasionado beso, despeinando un poco el cabello de su pequeño amante.

Adoración mía, ¿por qué estás tan triste?

No descuida abuelita…no pasa nada… –dijo Suguru mientras acariciaba las manos de su abuelita, ya que estaban posadas en su rostro.

Lo puedo sentir, mi niño.

Ay abuelita, ya no digas más cosas, es hora de tu merienda…

Detrás de la puerta estaba Ester escuchando la conversación, notó que su amigo estaba triste de nuevo…¿Qué le habrá pasado? Ella no comprendía nada, de nada, lo único que veía era que los ojos de Suguru estaban de nuevo turbios de tristeza.

Suguru…

Un suspiro sale de los labios de Suguru, mientras preparaba la merienda de su buena viejecita.

Hoy haré mi primer debut con una banda.

Adoración mía, me da mucho gusto escuchar eso, tienes mucho talento.

Gracias abuelita, muchas gracias…

Suerte mi niño…cuídate mucho, por favor…

Lo haré abuelita….lo haré.

Mi niño le sostiene una mano a Suguru si vas a llegar muy tarde, por favor llama a la casa….

le besa la mano lo haré pero por favor ya…ya no te preocupes más abuelita.

El pequeño sube rápidamente a las escaleras, tenía que prepararse para su debut.

A los 15 minutos sale corriendo muy apurado, estaba vestido con un casaca muy bonita, en general se veía muy hermoso, manteniendo en si, esa inocencia tan atrayente y exquisita en su ser.

Sayounara, Abuelita- –dijo alegremente el pequeño.

Adiós adoración mía…

Suguru corre y se topa con Ester, la joven no se atreve a mirarle a los ojos, luego ella reacciona y se acerca al peliverde dándole un beso en la mejilla, dibujando en sí una sonrisa.

Buena suerte, amigo mío.

Arigatou, Ester-san

**La Maison rouge 9:00pm **

Mucha gente estaba presente en aquel local, la maison rouge, un lugar de diversión desmesurada, un lugar para hacer muchas locuras pero también un lugar para sacar "una canita al aire"

Muy bien muchachos, me alegra mucho que hayan llegado temprano.

Como debe ser. –dijo Suguru.

Después de esta función, ustedes entran.

Hai, Hai

Pero alístense, vayan a los camerinos, rápido.

O.o

Bueno andaaando –dijo Yasuhiro corriendo.

Seguchi Tohma estaba sentado en una asiento principal junto con el representante de la banda…

Seguchi-san, que divertido está el espectáculo.

Cierto…

Lo noto medio pálido.

No, descuida, todo está bien.

"_**Terminando este número se presentará Boken Illusions…Suguru…al fin te encontré, pero tu reacción, y como me miraste me partieron el corazón…."**_

Espero que por fin tenga una opinión sobre esta banda, como verá tuvimos un cambio de personal, es que al parecer el baterista renunció repentinamente, y bueno entró un nuevo músico que toca muy bien el teclado, es un niño tiene apenas 17 años.

En efectivo ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde la partida de Suguru a Francia…

reacciona rápido y voltea ¿Cómo?

Gomen, es que necesitábamos a otro músico…

No es eso, ¿a que nombre responde el nuevo integrante?

Fujisaki Suguru, Seguchi-san.

Oh vaya…

Tohma intenta ocultar las ganas de pararse de su asiento e ir en busca de su primo, pero tuvo autocontrol y se quedó sentado, aunque muy preocupado.

** 10 minutos después… **

¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, CON USTEDES UN GRUPO QUE HA SURGIDO, CON USTEDES BROKEN ILLUSIONS!

El público aplaude, al ver a los tres guapísimos integrantes con traje absolutamente extravagantes y muy sensuales, en la maison rouge tenían que cumplir con ese requisito de que las estrellas que se van a presentar, tenían que estar vestidas de manera muy llamativa.

Este maravilloso grupo les cantará una canción muy trágica, que llama mucho a los sueños y a la realidad…A CONTINUACIÓN SWEET DREAMS!

Muchas gracias a todos… –dijo Yasuhiro sonriendo.

El pelirrojo sostiene el micrófono, da un pequeño suspiro y comienza a cantar la trágica canción.

Suguru tocaba y trataba de no poner atención a esa canción que tanto le dolía en el alma, canción que le recordaba muchas cosas…

_**Sweet Dreams…**_

_**Desaparecen, desaparecen….**_

_**Hasta que pisas por fin la realidad…**_

_**He aquí bajo tu conciencia escuchando los llantos de ese corazón…**_

_**Sintiendo el olor a sangre….**_

_**De ese corazón que agoniza y se ahoga entre sus lágrimas…**_

_**Yaciendo poco a poco, entre charco de sangre…**_

Tohma se quedó impactado con la canción, sobre todo al mirar como Suguru trataba de poner su mente en blanco y desviar la mirada, para que así sus ojos no reflejaran en sí, la figura del presidente.

en un susurro Suguru….

Suguru fija su mirada en Tohma, aquellos ojos lo miraba con dolor, y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos, ero aún así, sin dejar de tocar, y tratando de apaciguar este dolor tan grande.

Al terminar la canción, todos aplaudieron, menos Tohma, que estaba en **"shock" **pero luego comienza a aplaudir por puro reflejo.

Detrás del telón.

¡WEEEE ME EMOCIONA COMO LA GENTE NOS HA APLAUDIDO!

Lo hemos hecho muy bien.

Pero el pequeño no mostraba sonrisa alguna, su mente estaba nublada de tanto dolor y confusión.

Fujisaki-kun, ¿te sucede algo? –dijo Yasuhiro en un tono muy preocupado...

No…no pasa nada…

Suguru no mira a nadie y se va corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

"**_¿Por qué, ¿por qué no puedo librarme de ti, tohma….."_**

Pero en su camino se encuentra con Tohma…

Su-Suguru.

¡Tohma!

Suguru, yo…

Tohma comienza a acercase a Suguru, el pequeño no podía moverse, sus manos temblaban mucho, y cuando el rubio intenta tocarle el hombre, este reacciona golpeándole la mano.

¿Por qué? ¿por qué me seguiste?

Suguru…tenemos que hablar…algo no anda bien…

Ah vaya… acaso… el porqué me habías dejado por muchos años después de haberme tomado, por puro despecho.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

¡JA! En ese tiempo tal vez tenía muy poca edad, pero no un estúpido, tus gritos se escucharon con mucha fidelidad.

Suguru, es eso lo que quiero explicarte…

Demasiado tarde Tohma, tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, ya lo hiciste y por más que me pidas perdón, tus caricias y la memoria de aquel día jamás se borrarán de mi.

Suguru, es acaso que tu… ¿me…amas?

No andes sacando conclusiones rápidas, Seguchi Tohma.

No sabes lo muy mal que me siento contigo, hubiera querido que nada de esto pasara, Suguru, he sido yo quien te arruinó la vida, y esto no se puede superar fácilmente.

No, pero se superan al final, así que si me disculpas me voy, entre tú y yo no existe nada ahora.

Soy yo, ahora quien ve por Broken Illusions.

sorprendido No puede ser…

Hai…he firmado con esa disquera, y bueno formamos una alianza.

suspira entonces entre nosotros dos, solo habrá una relación de trabajo…

No tienes perdón…

Continuará…

Próximamente la Segunda Parte…

**Notas de la autora:**

TT ok yo tenía planeado ponerle lemon al capítulo, así que queda postergado para otro capítulo, jejeje eso espero, pero como verán sería ilógico que Suguru se entregase a Tohma apenas de haberse encontrado con él…hay que hacer sufrir más a Tohma xD jejejejee

Gracias por leer este capítulo…esperen pacientemente la segunda parte de este capítulo, será algo breve para concluir el capítulo.


	7. Capítulo VI:Fiestas de disfraces Part II

**Un lugar en tu corazón**

**Basado en Gravitation**

**Por Seguchi Tohma**

Aclaraciones: Este no es ningún capítulo 7 ni nada, es la segunda parte del capítulo anterior, **FIESTAS DE DISFRACES.**

**Capítulo VI**

Fiesta de disfraces

Parte II

Una mirada llena de recelo se refleja en el rostro de Suguru, sus labios estaban a punto de estallar en crueles y frías palabras.

No me sigas más, que yo estoy haciendo mi vida y no necesito de ti.

Suguru, tengo que explicarte…

No, has tenido 6 años para explicármelo todo…no estés aquí por lástima, que yo algo que odio es la maldita lástima.

Calla…calla…

Está bien, primito, callaré, y estas serán mis últimas palabras hacia a ti que saldrán de mis labios….Te odio…nunca antes me habían hecho tanto daño como tú, que fue aquello que me hiciste, hace 10 años, creías que lo superaría todo…NO LO HE SUPERADO, pero no me dejaré vencer por nada, ya nada me importa, tengo razones para luchar que son, Mi abuelita y Ester-san.

Fusae-san…

Por que la sorpresa, Tohma, no pensé que ella te importaba, ella está muy delicada de salud, su ceguera cada día la mata, su corazón está cada vez más debilitado.

De repente aparece….

No fastidie más al pequeño…

Fau…

Veo que usted no tiene respeto con las estrellas.

Señor…. –dijo Suguru mirando a Fausto.

Tohma, vete…

¡MALDITO DEJALO EN PAZ!

Fujisaki-san, tengo que hablar con usted….

Usted no tiene nada de que hablar con Suguru.

Está bien, hablemos.

Hasta luego, Seguchi Tohma… –dijo Suguru altaneramente.

Suguru…

Señor muchas gracias por ayudarme, se lo agradezco.

Descuide Fujisaki-kun, yo sé la clase de hombre que puede llegar a ser su primo.

Usted… ¿lo conoce?

Claro…tengo muy malos recuerdos…tus ojos me dicen que has sufrido por él.

No quiero hablar de eso…

Se escuchan voces que lo llaman….

Gomen, me tengo que retirar, la banda me llama.

Corre, pequeño, felicitaciones…

Muchas gracias…

El espectáculo continúa, toda la gente estaba disfrutando de la buena música, de todo el entretenimiento que sólo La maison rouge puede ofrecer…

Pero también hay el entretenimiento indecente, servicios poco dignos para el cuerpo…

"**_Toma de mi cuerpo…., toma todo de mi y siénteme…como tú quieres…_**

_**Que esto recién está por empezar, que el clímax entre nosotros aún no llega a su punto…. **_

_**No fijes tu mirada en mí….**_

**_Ante este sucio y deshonrado cuerpo…._**

_**Que por un poco de papel con valor entrega por completo el alma…**_

**_Que echa a tus pies y a cualquier otro, su ser…"_**

¡YASUHIRO!

Touya había pedido de vista a su joven amante, no lo había visto después del espectáculo, una nube de confusiones cubre por completo su razón. El castaño veía al joven Yasuhiro como un ser promiscuo, pero lo amaba después de todo. Ama al promiscuo pero no la promiscuidad.

Su cuerpo seguí caminado sin parar. Fija su mirada y estaba en un prostíbulo, habían muchas personas por ahí, menos Yasuhiro, hasta que sus oídos pudieron distinguir los gemidos de su pelirrojo amante, en una habitación.

Sorprendido y arrebatado derriba la puerta de un solo golpe, al abrir mira como Yasuhiro estaba en la cama de un hombre con la perversión escrita hasta en el rostro...

Ya…Ya…

¡Toya!

Eres un cualquier….

Touya….

El joven castaño corre con todas sus fuerzas, nunca debió creer en aquel hombre con apariencia de ángel, nunca debió entregar su cuerpo ante ese….muchacho…

"**_Huyendo de ti, huyendo de tu alta suciedad…._**

_**De tu deslealtad…."**_

Suguru estaba en camerino, tratando de hacer una llamada a su casa, pero al parecer su celular no tenía señal.

Se escucha como unas puertas se abren lentamente, como también unos pausados pasos que se dirigían hacia él.

Suguru voltea y ve que una sombra estaba caminando vagamente, se podían escuchar sollozos que provenían de sus labios….

El peliverde corre más rápido, para su suerte encuentra el interruptor del la habitación, al prenderlo ve Yasuhiro llorando con todas sus fuerzas y con una cuchilla dispuesto a cortarse las venas….

Suguru se asusta mucho a ver esa cuchilla casi cerca de las venas del joven cantante. Se acerca rápidamente y se la arrebata,

Fu…Fujisaki-kun se sorprende mucho

¡¿E qué estabas pensando! –dijo el pequeño muy asustado.

Yo…Yo…no dejaba de llorar soy un madito asco….no merezco vivir…

Dices eso porque has hecho algo…. ¿hai? Y tu cobardía dice que es lo mejor que te mueras….

Sí…

Touya….

El otro tecladista…

Como siempre lo estropeo todo, pero hay algo que tienes que saber Fujisaki-san….

Dime…

Estás trabajando con un puto, como yo….yo trabajo en este lugar.

¿Qué?

Así es… es por eso la razón que el anterior músico renunció, porque le di asco….

sorprendido ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Por qué haces esto?

Ya ni sé ni lo que digo….pero no puedo fingir que nada de esto está pasando llora con más fuerzas

Suguru se acerca a él, y siente el olor a licor que provenía del joven Yasuhiro. Las mejillas del pelirrojo cantante estaban muy enrojecidas, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban a punto de estallar, de lo hinchados que estaban de tanto llorar.

¡TONTO! ¿acaso no sabes que es muy peligroso beber de más…y….y…sobre todo en este lugar….¿podrías causar todo un escándalo?

sollozando Típico de mí….Touya, me odia….ahora….

Vamos, no pienses en eso ahora, mírate como estás, estas tan…tan…acabado…y sobre todo… ¡CASI TE QUITAS LA VIDA!

¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS CON MI VIDA, LA ODIO LA DETESTO QUIERO DESPARECER! ES MEJOR ESTAR MUERTO A QUE VIVIR ESTE CALVARIO.

Al terminar el joven pelirrojo de decir esas arrebatadoras palabras, recibe una bofetada de parte del peliverde.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sabes aunque yo no te conozca del todo, a pesar de que recién esta es la primera vez que te vi y debutamos juntos en la banda, no puedo permitir que alguien diga esas barbaridades ante mi persona.

Es que tú no sabes….**NO SABES NADA**, tengo unos hermanitos a quienes mantener, a mi madre enferma, ¿crees que esos no son problemas?

El joven peliverde se queda completamente sorprendido….

Go-Gomen….

Descuide, Fujisaki-kun, me lo merecía al decir esas cosas tan estúpidas…al fin y al cabo…siempre hago cosas idiotas.

¿Sabes? Mira esta banda te va a dar buena cantidad para que tu madre y tus hermanitos puedan vivir tranquilos, si los dejas solos, serías la persona más cruel de todas que por cobardía ha dejado muchas vidas que dependen de él….Asanuma-san no te rindas….

Hai…Hai….se limpia las lágrimas pu…puedes llamarme Yasu o Yasuhiro…

Arigatou….

Eres muy bueno….

No, no es nada…sólo que ya deja ese oficio…. ¿si? sabes que ahora todo te irá mejor, y por amor a ti mismo deja de hacer eso….tranquilízate….

Es que mi familia vive de eso…...

Pero ahora ya no, sabías que hoy no pagan, tan sólo por el debut, porque fuimos una muy buena atracción…además seguro tendrás ahorros por ahí ¿no?

No muchos, es que la mayoría se van para las medicinas de mi madre….

El joven pelirrojo se pone muy triste mira a Suguru y lo abraza con fuerzas mientras desfogaba en su regazo la pena que había sido reprimida por tanto tiempo….

Y pensar que creía que eras una persona muy feliz….

Ya ves que no….pero siempre me gusta estar alegre porque tengo la esperanza de que mi oscuridad desaparecerá poco a poco….

Sigue manteniéndola, eres una persona muy fuerte….en cambio yo….yo puedo aún salir de los míos….

Fujisaki-kun….

Amor…así se llama este delirio….

El amor es el mejor sentimiento de todos….Fujisaki-kun

No, yo no amo a nadie….

Te equivocas seguro amas a tus abuelito, hermanitos, primos, amigos…

Gomen, no me siento bien hablar de ello…

Descuida se que tienes una historia por descubrir pero….sabes también puedes amarme, estoy dispuesto a ser tu amigo…

se sonroja Arigatou…

12:00 am 

"_**Lágrimas en media noche,**_

_**Sueños rotos y quebrantados….**_

_**Pasiones aún no apagadas…**_

_**Por tu causa…**_

_**Lágrimas que llenan mi cuerpo…**_

**_Sueños que nunca deberían ni debieron ser soñados…_**

_**Pasiones odiadas…**_

_**Lágrimas, sin remedio…**_

_**Sueños en los que únicamente eras mío….**_

_**Pasiones prohibidas…**_

**_Deberé pensar…un poco más en mí…_**

_**Pasiones…recordadas en el cuerpo…**_

_**Sueños fragmentados…**_

_**Lágrimas….que hacen que me ahogue bajo este mar lleno de dolor…"**_

El pequeño estaba muy pensativo, con la mirada perdida, su corazón no dejaban de tocar el recuerdo de Tohma, aquella fiesta, en la que él también estaba, lugar en donde Suguru le declaró falsas palabras, el odio, no habitaba en él….el recelo, sí…el dolor del amor.

El joven pelirrojo estaba dormido en el hombro de Suguru.

Asanuma-san, ya debemos irnos…

despierta Uhmm sí, mi madre ha de estar muy preocupada por mí….

¿Y touya?

ríe seguro ha debido irse a casa….

Vaya entonces nos vamos….

Hai, pero tengo que alistar unas cosas….

Bueno alista las cosas y yo iré al camerino al recoger otras cosas…

Hai…

El pequeño peliverde se da la media vuelta, corriendo hacia el camerino, había unas cosas por arreglar y recoger.

En el camerino había unas partiduras, y un órgano….

Pesadamente este camina recogiéndolas y acomodándolas, algo en sí, provoca que sus hábiles y frágiles manos se posaran elegantemente en el teclado.

"_**Nuestra historia entre mis dedos….**_

_**Nuestras alegrías…**_

_**Mis lecciones…**_

_**Tus sonrisas al verme….**_

_**Las mías brillando más que el sol al reflejarte en mi ojos…**_

_**He aquí contando mi historia, bajo esta música….**_

_**Que se hace escuchar las cosas más hermosas de este mundo….**_

_**Pero…esas cosas hermosas se opacaron por defectos humanos….."**_

Una lágrima se posó en los ojos de Suguru, esto no debería estar pasando…no….fortaleza para superar esta experiencia las cicatrices se parchan pero no se sanan completamente…

Tohma estaba muy sorprendido, ¿Qué hacía Fausto en Francia, ¿cómo rayos había encontrado a su primo antes que él? Tantas preguntas se le cruzaron en la cabeza, pero lo que opaco a Fausto de su memoria, fue el acto de desprecio infinito de su amado primo, admitiéndolo, lo ama, su mente no podía despejarse de ese niño de piel blanca, encantadores ojos color café y aquellos verdes cabellos que lo volvían loco….

Sobre todo aquella sombra de inocencia que encontró en su ser….

Una hermosa música se escuchaba muy cerca…tan cerca, no es un error suyo, esa música se trataba de la única persona que sabía tocarla, aparte de él, una melodía que entre ellos dos habían creado….

Los hermosos ojos color jade se ponen vidriosos…

Su-Suguru….no, no te quiero perder….

Unas escaleras lo conducían hasta el camerino de Broken Illusions, una subida desesperada e infinita….

El rubio se asoma y ve que su primo estaba tocando esa melodía tan triste, tan hermosa, la canción de Tohma y Suguru, **"nuestra canción"**, se dijo a sí mismo, comienza a acercarse lentamente, el pequeño peliverde no se había percatado de la presencia de su amado primo…

Unos brazos abrazaron el dorso de la cintura del pequeño peliverde….

Suguru voltea y se da cuenta que era….Tohma, Seguchi Tohma, quería liberarse de sus brazos….

El rubio acorrala un poco al pequeño, sus ojos se veían vidriosos y llenos de ternura, sus labios tan frescos con ganas de sentir aquellos inocentes labios de su pequeña adoración.

Suguru retrocedía, sus labios no podían articular ni una sola palabra, Tohma se acercaba lentamente hasta que llegó a acorralarlo por completo, acerca sus labios y besa a su pequeño primo con mucha pasión.

Suguru intenta quitarse a su primo, pero aquellos labios, le gustaban mucho, se sentía muy bien estar junto pero, recuerda el daño que le hizo, los seis años en que lo dejó botado, y eso aún hacía que su corazón se sintiese muy resentido y sobre todo herido y marcado.

Sus manos empujan a Tohma.

- ¡BASTA, DEJAME EN PAZ!

Su cuerpo ya no podía más

Sus ojos estaban a punto estallar bajo el peso del dolor

Invadido por las lágrimas

Su voz, apagándose como una vela en brisa

Su piel tan fría y rígida, con los nervios renvalsando sus límites

**Suguru:**

"Grito, grito en silencio…"

**Tohma**:

"Aquellos gritos…se escuchan….tan lejos…."

**Suguru:**

"Bajo este mundo de silencio y oscuridad…

Sigo viviendo en un lugar tan inhóspito

Que es la indiferencia de tu corazón…."

Sus manos temblaban tocándose los labios, recordando aquel beso que tan dulcemente a llorar…

**Tohma:**

"Deja de llorar…esas lágrimas…tan propias de ti, no merecen ser despreciadas para mí, que tus llantos…que son tan propios de ti…y solo merecen ser SOLAMENTE TUYOS…mas no míos"

El joven de los ojos color café lo mira con mucha tristeza, sus ojos se pusieron de un color carmesí….

**Suguru:**

"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué? Nunca pudimos estar juntos… ¿Por qué me mentiste tanto? ¿Por qué me sigues…qué acaso es lástima lo que sientes…Seguchi Tohma? ¿O es que acaso quieres liberarte de toda culpa que tiene tu inhóspito corazón?

**Tohma:**

Amado primo, siento el dolor tan intenso al no poder apaciguar tu dolor…a todos tus "por qué"

**Suguru:**

"MALDITO…TE MALDIGO SEGUCHI TOHMA, MALDIGO EL MOMENTO EN QUE ME ENTREGUÉ A TI, MALDITO A TODOS LOS TE QUIERO QUE TE DEDICABA, AQUELLAS SONRISAS QUE SIEMPRE Y AL FINAL SIEMPRE SERÁN TUYAS…PORQUE APARTE DE SER EL "EL PUTO AMO DEL UNIVERSO, ERES EL PUTO AMO DE MI SER"

Esto hace que el rubio se quede sin saber que hacer o decir…pone una mirada muy cabizbaja, luego vuelve a mirar a Suguru acercándose lentamente…y lo besa lentamente.

Al recibir el beso, no pudo contener en retener las lágrimas, producto de la confusión y la emoción de sentir como nuevamente sus labios rozan con las de su amado primo…sus delicados y menudos brazos se entrelazan en la cintura del rubio…muy tímidamente acariciando su espalda…mientras que Tohma, admirado por aquella reacción tan genuina de amor…acerca el cuerpo de su pequeño contra el suyo…llenándolo en un mar de amores y caricias…

Tohma…no juegues…por favor…no….

Suguru no podía caer manso en los brazos de un ser que lo tomó sin amor.

Tohma mira muy triste a Suguru, este Tohma comprende la desconfianza de su pequeño primo, ya que la primera vez que lo tomó lo marcó mucho, porque fue sin amor…porque aquel momento solo fue el sentimiento carnal que lo condujo a lo locura de aprovecharse de la virginidad del cuerpo de Suguru sin saber que este lo amaba por locura, que su corazón abarcaba completamente enamorado…

No estoy jugando…

La mirada de Suguru se torna muy desconfiada…

Ya lo hiciste una vez, alguien que hace algo tan solo una vez, es capaz de hacerlo tantas veces…

Te equivocas Suguru…yo…Te amo…

Una sonrisa media sarcástica se dibujan en los labios de Suguru, el color café de sus ojos se mostraron turbios, con un aspecto algo felino en su mirar.

Yo también te amo mucho primito. – dijo Suguru con sarcasmo.

No hables de esa manera…no me mires de esa manera...Suguru, regresa…

Las personas se van o mueren para nunca más regresar…eso tienes que entenderlo bien, Tohma.

Una sonrisa llena de burla se refleja en el delicado rostro del pequeño…

¿Por qué lloraste? ¿Por qué me abrazaste?

Te seguía el juego Tohma, que acaso ya no quieres jugar, o es que te aburro…

Suguru…no, ese no eres tú, reacciona por favor…

El pequeño se contenía los deseos de llorar entre los brazos de su amado primo, de decirle Te amo las veces que podía, de amarlo con el cuerpo hasta con el pensamiento…

¿Qué reaccione? ¿de qué?

De lo que….estas…

Unos labios se juntan con los de Tohma…el pequeño le roba un beso de sus labios…aquel beso con tanta sensualidad eran tan exquisito, tan fresco y tan inolvidable, era un beso con amor…cosa que el pequeño quería que ese beso fuera sólo carnal, pero el cuerpo, el corazón al final nunca engañan por más máscaras que se pueda poner…el amor a flor de piel no se puede vestir, el amor es un sentimiento desnudo que no necesita de trajes hermosos para ser bello, el amor es transparente…

Me amas…lo sé…

Te amo Tohma –dijo Suguru de nuevo con ese terrible sarcasmo.

¡DEJA EL ESTÚPIDO SARCASMO! ME AMAS….

Te odio…te odio con todas mis fuerzas.

Pero el pequeño quería por una parte vengarse de Tohma, se pone al regazo de su primo…

Suguru…

Haz lo que quieras conmigo…

Suguru se iba a entregar otra vez a Tohma para convertirse luego en inmune a su ser…pero lo que no sabía es que basta con hacer el amor con un ser amado, el cuerpo se vuelve locamente por sentir la esencia y calor de ese cuerpo, de sentir ese calor en su cuerpo por siempre.

No Suguru, no te haré esto, no lo haré, no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir daños.

El cuerpo se vuelve inmune a todo…

No…No es así….

Una mirada confusa y tierna abarca en los ojos de Suguru, quedándose mudo…sin saber que hacer.

¿Q-Qué estoy haciendo….? –dijo aterrado y avergonzado.

El pequeño se escapa del regazo de Tohma y se va corriendo a toda velocidad…saliéndose de la fiesta…

¡SUGURU! Espera…

Al cabo de unas horas la fiesta de disfraces culmina por completo, las luces, personas bailando, tomando y gozando, la música, cesan por completo, para renacer el libertinaje y el gozo mañana…para brillar mañana más que ayer…y superar el esplendor de la lujuria, libertinaje, brillo….cada día más…Renacer con más energías…

Pero… ¿Un corazón renacerá?

Con tanta maleza….

Con tantos rayos de sol atravesándole sin cesar….

Seco por dentro, seco por fuera.

Con la mirada perdida….

Con el cuerpo arrebatado…

Con unos sentimientos y pasiones que se desbordan de su ser….

Un corazón…

¿Renacerá?

Con la represión de todo….

Con el peso de los recuerdos.

Cicatrices parchadas, más no curadas aún…

Cuando el pasado aún sigue persiguiéndolo…..

¿Renacerá?…..

Continuará…


	8. Capítulo VII: Momentos y Recuerdos

**Un lugar en tu corazón**

**Basado en Gravitation**

**Por Seguchi Tohma**

**Capítulo VII**

Momentos….recuerdos

"_**¿Recuerdas? cuando corría hacia a ti...**_

_**¿Recuerdas? aquel día en que tú dejaste huella en mi ser No...Eso tu no quieres recordar...**_

_**¿Recuerdas? las veces que te dedicaba la ternura de mi alma...Eso tu, no puedes recordarlo, porque nunca supiste de esa entrega...**_

_**¿Recuerdas? Cuando solo el cielo y las estrellas fueron los únicos testigos de aquellas lágrimas que yo derramé por tu causa….tu las presenciaste…**_

_**Momentos….**_

_**Momentos…aquellos en los que mi cariño te daba…**_

_**Momentos…que extraño y añoro…enfermizo…**_

**_Momentos… en los que sentí que mi alma se iba a un lugar desconocido…_**

_**Momentos… en los que yo reía…**_

_**Momentos, en los que yo te amaba hasta con el pensamiento…**_

_**Momentos, en los que perseguí una vaga imagen de ti, o tu sombra….producto del exceso de fantasía….producto de mi debilidad…**_

_**Recuerdos….**_

_**¿Recuerdas? Nuestra canción…tan hermosa…**_

_**Maldita canción….**_

_**Maldita canción, al amarla demasiado…**_

_**Anexándome a tu recuerdo….**_

_**Maldita canción…**_

_**Recuerdos…**_

_**Malditos recuerdos…**_

**_Maldito seas…_**

_**Momentos…**_

_**Malditos momentos…**_

**_Malditos sean…"_**

_Se ve a un niño peliverde corriendo por un inmenso y frondoso jardín lleno de flores, con el alma cándida y feliz, con unos jazmines en sus manos._

_Un hermoso niño rubio estaba sentado con la mirada perdida, mirando las musarañas._

_¡TOOOH-CHAN!_

_Los hermosos ojos color jade el joven se fijaron ante esa pequeña figura serafina y delicada, causando en él un sonrisa._

_Suguru…_

_Toh-chan mira estos jazmines, son tus flores favoritas y pensé que recoger algunas te harían muy feliz._

_A-arigatou Suguru-chan…._

_Jejejejeje._

_El pequeñito se acerca lentamente y le da un abrazo a Tohma, escondiendo su rostro en su cálido pecho._

_Unas manos más grandes le devuelven el abrazo, sonriendo._

_Los ojos café de Suguru se fijan más en el rostro de su primo._

_Toh-chan, ¿por qué estas triste?_

_Oh, pequeño, no pasa me sucede nada, Arigatou por preguntar._

_Toh-chan…. –puso una mirada algo triste._

_sonrie No, no pongas esas caritas tristes o me pondré muy triste._

_No, No lo haré no quiero ver a Toh-chan triste._

_Una hermosa sonrisa se refleja en el rostro del pequeño Suguru._

"_**Tus manos temblaron al ponerme en tu regazo, tu pena era tan gran grande, tan grande como la mía, tus lágrimas nunca fueron cálidas, más bien tan frías, tus sonrisas se convirtieron en prototipos, porque esas sonrisas sentían pena"**_

_Unas lágrimas recorren por los ojos de Tohma…_

"**_Perdiste parientes, perdiste a tus padres, mis tíos, tu única familia, tus lágrimas las sentía hasta en el corazón, sentía como si mi alma estuviera a punto de partirse en pedazos, quedándose como meros fragmentos, tu corazón estará aún peor…."_**

_Unas lágrimas recorrieron por lo ojos de Suguru…_

"_**Que pena tan grande siente mi corazón, no puedo dejar de llorar, perdí a mis padres, los perdí, al igual que tú, Tohma….ahora me quedas tú, eres mi única familia, mi único lazo, un lazo que deseo que sea fuerte y duradero…."**_

_Unas frías manos recorren por las mejillas húmedas del pequeño…._

_Tranquilízate…..todo estará bien…_

_El pequeño se echó a llorar en el cálido pecho de su hermoso primo, tan grande es la perdida._

_¡TOHMA! Por…Por favor nunca me dejes…_

_Nunca lo haré…siempre estaré aquí para protegerte._

El pequeño llegó al fin y al cabo de la Maison Rouge a las 4:00 am

El pesar de sus ojos era casi infinito, había hecho cosas que nunca hubiera deseado hacerlas….

O más bien según el destino, Dios, le dio la espalda….

El debut más triste y escandaloso que ha podido tener en su corta vida.

Llorar, llorarle al ser que más ama en este mundo, tanto el daño recibido, la falta de amor…

Acaricia sus labios, recordando la suavidad de aquellos que rozaron con los suyos, con dolor en su corazón lo recordaba, pero a la vez como un recuerdo hermoso…lo volvió a besar, eso no podía creerlo su cuerpo estaba muy tieso, entumecido, ¿con qué cara miraría ahora a Seguchi Tohma? Ya que el presidente de la NG estaba con una alianza con la disquera que promociona a Broken Illusions y sobre todo sus mismos labios fueron aquellos que le robaron un beso a Tohma.

Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y en alto para poder dar el cien por ciento de sus dotes musicales, no podía permitir que unos recuerdos arruinarán por completo su vida…

"_**Soy un ser humano…pero sólo contigo dejaré de serlo….."**_

Aquel pensamiento se cruzó por la mente del pequeño mientras abría la puerta de la casa, pero antes se detiene para poder respirar hondo, y fingir una emoción muy grande en su rostro para que su querida abuelita y Ester se preocupasen de más, según Suguru….

Al abrir la puerta, encuentra que su querida Fusae-san estaba dormida en su mecedora, lo había esperado toda la noche.

Unas lágrimas recorrieron por lo ojos café del pequeño, acercándose a la veterana mujer, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, colocándola a su regazo para llevarla hacia su habitación.

"_**Perdóname abuelita….."**_

Al llegar a la habitación, recuesta a su abuelita, cubriéndola con las frazadas, cierra las ventanas y finalmente sale.

Camina dirigiéndose hacia su habitación…

El entrar encuentra a Ester con una exquisita taza de chocolate caliente.

Ester-san.

Gomen nasai Suguru-san es que como que ya sabía que ibas a llegar tarde, y como hace frío, pensé que te caería bien algo caliente cuando regresaras….

El pequeño sonríe ante la desinteresada acción de su amiga, se acerca a ella.

Arigatou Ester-san.

Ester le da el chocolate caliente a Suguru, este se lo recibe muy contento. Pero al cabo de unos minutos siente su cuerpo muy extraño, tieso, dominado únicamente por movimientos débiles.

Ester se acerca más al joven músico, besándolo con mucha pasión, abrazando con desesperación la fineza de su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor de su ser, esto le gustaba mucho, pero lo que no le dejaba en paz, es que todo esto era en contra de su voluntad.

"_**Lo hago porque te amo…Suguru…..es por tu bien, Seguchi-san es la persona equivocada para ti"**_

A la mañana siguiente….

El pequeño despierta, al abrir sus ojos encuentra a Ester en su regazo, esta estaba abrazándolo hasta que durmiera…

Al ver esto, el peliverde se asustó mucho, ¿qué es lo que acaba de hacer? Acaba de faltarle el respeto a su joven amiga.

Un montón de inquietantes pensamientos se cruzaron por la mente de Suguru, no sabía que hacer, no sabía como reaccionar de manera correcta en este momento, ya que Ester estaba en su cama, despojada de ropas al igual que él, entonces eso quería decir que….Suguru la hizo suya…pero sin amor.

Unas lágrimas recorrieron por sus ojos, no recordaba nada, el efecto de la droga que Ester le había otorgado sin su consentimiento había causado mucho efecto en él, no recordaba nada, y sobre todo hizo que al fin y al cabo, él estuviera a su merced.

Unos besos, y unas caricias aparecen de repente en sus recuerdos….

Aquellos besos y abrazos eran los de Ester…

"_¿Qué hice? Maldición"_ se replicó así mismo, su mente estaba dando vueltas. Hasta que una suave mano acaricia su rostro.

Suguru….

El pequeño mira, sin poder mirarle a los ojos a Ester, no sabía que decirle, echándose la culpa de lo cometido, sin saber que el amor enfermizo de su amiga tenía la culpa de que se sintiera así, tan sucio, tan culpable de todo.

Ester, Lo siento mucho…

No te disculpes Suguru, gracias por haberme hecho sentir tan bien.

Ester, es que yo no te amo.

Pero… ¿Por qué me hiciste lo que me hiciste?

No puedo justificarlo, y si te digo que tengo vagos recuerdos, que no recuerdo casi nada….

Eres un necio Suguru, me utilizaste, ¿Por qué?´

Ester se pone sus ropas y sale corriendo de la habitación tirando bruscamente de la puerta, sin dejar de llorar.

Fausto…

Jajajaja veo que tienes una cara de frustración…

No lo he conseguido, le hice creer que hubo algo entre nosotros….

Como me lo imaginaba, este niño, no es nada aventurero…

Suguru, ama de una manera muy intensa, ama mucho a Seguchi-san….

_se ríe_ ¿Quieres alejarlo de Suguru para que se quede contigo? Ya que la única manera de que lo retengas es teniendo un hijo con él, pero ya que como no lo conseguiste…

Fausto-san, ¿Qué piensa hacer? –dijo la joven muy asustada.

Hacerte el favor.

No…por favor…no quiero.

Veo que vas a renunciar a él, vamos es solo una vez, no te vas a arrepentir, que te cuesta unos minutos…para luego tener todos los segundos, días horas, meses hasta años de pura felicidad con el hombre que amas….

Yo….

Unos ojos llenos de lujuria se reflejaron en los ojos de Fausto, mientras que Ester estaba muy asustada, pero sería capaz de entregar su virginidad a cambio de retener algo que no es suyo y nunca lo será a pesar de que muchos sentimientos no son correspondidos….

"**_Sus besos supieron a pena…_**

_**Sus abrazos llenos de arrebato y desesperación…**_

_**Una herida grande en su corazón….**_

_**Heridas que le hice sin remordimiento alguno….**_

**_Unas lágrimas derramaste antes de irte…._**

**_Tus ojos me anunciaron que aún seguías amándome…_**

_**Amar a alguien tan dañino como yo….**_

_**Al ver las cicatrices que llevabas en el alma…**_

_**La lentitud de tu habla…**_

_**El frío de tu cuerpo y tu mirada…**_

**_Lo duras que fueron tus palabras…_**

**_Aquellos ojos que estaban turbios de tanta ira…"_**

Tohma estaba muy pensativo en aquella noche en que su pequeño le había dado aquel beso que tanto le sorprendió, a pesar de muchas cosas, su pequeño primo lo seguía amando, a pesar de haber hecho lo que hice hace 6 años, le dejo una cicatriz a Suguru, cosa que el presidente de la NG no podía perdonárselo.

** Flash Back **

Tohma-san, por favor cuídalo mucho...

¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO TE VAYAS…TÚ TAMPOCO LO HAGAS…!

Mi vida se apaga poco a poco…cuida muy bien…cuida mucho a mi pequeño….

Unas lágrimas se esparcieron por las lozanas y blancas mejillas de Tohma, sosteniendo una delgada mano femenina, se trataba de la madre moribunda de Suguru, que apenas podía hablar.

Es muy tranquilo…no…

No hables mas por favor de...descansa te pondrás bien, te curarás, podrás vernos crecer, a Suguru y a mí, no…no nos dejes…por favor…

No dejes….que llore…nunca lo dejes desamparado…

No, por favor….

De-Demuéstrale siempre esa fortaleza que tienes…

El rubio asiente la cabeza, y sostiene la delicada mano de la madre de Suguru.

Hazlo…feliz…

** Fin del Flash Back **

"_**Una luz se apaga…**_

**_Los hermosos recuerdos y las últimas palabras quedan como marcas hechas con fuego…_**

**_Pero el frío se puede sentir ante la ausencia y partida de la luz…"_**

"_Yo sin embargo no he cumplido las palabras de esa mujer….perdóname, ya ni siquiera tengo el valor de mencionar tu nombre…_

_Mi alma se siente desnuda y avergonzada…por haber actuado tan tontamente…_

_Corazón egoísta…_

_Sólo pensé en mí…_

_Sólo pensé en mi felicidad…_

_Sólo pensé en hacerlo feliz..._

_Pero tomé las riendas equivocadas…_

_Tú solo querías mi compañía._

_¿Verdad?_

_Algo tan simple…_

_Y yo que no te pude dar…"_

Preocupado e inseguro, Tohma fija su mirada ente el cielo, sus manos temblaban…es ahora cuando se sentía mucho más humano, su corazón comienza a latir a una velocidad abrumadora, le dolía en el pecho aquellos sentimientos….sentimientos que solo los recuerdos pueden dar…

Recuerdos…Momentos…que dejan marcadas muchas zonas débiles del alma…

"**_Recuerdos…_**

_**Recuerdo como yo creía que te hacía feliz…**_

_**Recuerdo como tú y yo vivíamos en mundo perfecto…**_

_**En la que sólo tú y yo estábamos.**_

_**Recuerdo…**_

_**Aquellas hermosas e infantiles sonrisas que me dabas…**_

_**Recuerdo aquel momento en la lluvia fue testigo de mis promesas ante ti…**_

_**Promesas que yo no supe cumplir…**_

_**A pesar de ser…YO….**_

_**Recuerdo…el día en que la inocencia te arrebaté…**_

_**Recuerdo que con dulzura tú te entregaste…**_

_**Recuerdo que en el momento del final tú me sonreíste y me dijiste que me amabas…**_

_**Recuerdo las lágrimas que te hice derramar ante mi partida…**_

_**Recuerdo….**_

**_Las lágrimas que te hice derramar por culpa de mis sucios instintos humanos…_**

_**La suciedad…dejó huella en ti…**_

**_Culpabilidad… _**

_**Alojada en mi corazón…"**_

La mente de Tohma comienza a divagar recuerdos…respira con mucha profundidad mirando escrituras personales en su estudio, hasta que de repente se le cayeron las notas que tenía.

Se agacha al suelo para rebuscar y encuentra una pequeña brújula entre la pila de papeles.

**_¿Recuerdas?_**

_**Aquel día…**_

** Flash Back **

Un día lluvioso se presentaba, una familia estaba transportándose en una camioneta muy lujosa, sus rostros se notaban muy alegres y llenos de emoción, a pesar de la lluvia, las sonrisas no cesaban.

Dos pequeños estaban mirando como la lluvia se resbalaba en las ventanas, mirando lo frondoso y hermoso que era el bosque.

Se trababan de dos pequeños, uno de 6 años y el otro de 11 años.

_Suguru ponte el cinturón de seguridad…el clima está un poco peligroso._

_Hai…_

El pequeño peliverde obedece las órdenes de su madre y se pone el cinturón de seguridad.

_Ahh no puedo…._

_Descuida yo te ayudo a colocártelo._

_Gracias Toh-chan…_

Una hermosa sonrisa se refleja en el rostro de Tohma, mientras ayudaba al pequeño a ponerse seguro.

Se sintieron unos truenos, eso causo mucho susto en la familia…

_Tohma, tengo miedo…_

_Tranquilo, no nos pasará nada._

"_Al fin y al cabo si sucedió algo….la lluvia se lo llevó todo…la lluvia fue el escenario de mis promesas….el escenario de la muerte_

En medio de la autopista, una camioneta conducida por unos locos adolescentes, se choca con la camioneta de la familia, tanto fue el choque, que cayó terminando en un abismo.

El impacto fue demasiado fuerte…

Los cuatro adultos. Padres de Suguru y padres de Tohma, estaban muy mal heridos.

Los dos pequeños estaban abrazados uno al otro, solo habían sufrido unos rasguños y golpes, pero sin llegar a la gravedad.

El pequeño rubio abre sus ojos y mira la espantosa y sangrienta escena, y luego mira a Suguru que estaba inconsciente, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

¡SUGURU REACCIONA!

Tohma sacudía a Suguru con desesperación, hasta que el pequeñito abre uno de sus ojos y comienza a mover pesadamente los labios.

_Toh…ma…_

_-con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡GRACIAS A DIOS QUE ESTAS BIEN!_

El pequeño abraza a Tohma, pero al mirar más allá de su primo ve a sus padres y a sus tíos en muy mal estado…

_¡PAPÁ, MAMA!_

_Su, Suguru tranquilízate, iré a buscar ayuda…_

_Toh…ma no me dejes solo…_

_Tranquilo, uno de nosotros tiene que pedir ayuda….ese seré yo…anda cuidándolos…regresaré…_

_Hai...Tohma…_

"_En el lugar en donde ocurrió el accidente…era desolado, no había nadie…nadie…yo…para mi desgracia antes no conocía esas zonas…"_

"_Regresé con ayuda…pero era demasiado tarde….mis padres ya estaban muertos…el padre de Suguru había muerto hace minutos antes y la única sobreviviente…fue la madre de Suguru, que yacía entre sangre siendo abrazada por Suguru….ella nos dio su adiós…"_

** Fin del Flash back **

"_Perdóname…no pude cumplir…no pude hacerlo…"_

Mira la brújula ya que con eso se había guiado de las zonas desconocidas para é… para así encontrar ayuda…

"_Recuerdo…_

_Aquel día…."_

Suguru estaba con Fusae-san, cuidándola, su cuerpo cada día se encontraba más debilitado, razón que el pequeño se sentía ofuscado y muy mal, sobre todo lo que había pasado con Ester.

La veterana mujer una de sus suaves mejillas...

Adoración mía… ¿Porque tu corazón llora?….

Abuelita…yo…yo…

No me mientas más, no evadas cada pregunta que te hago…porque yo…me siento tan inútil…

¡No! Abuelita con tu compañía me basta para salir adelante...

Si lo soy… ¿Por qué tu rostro puedo sentir tanto dolor y vacío?

Abuelita…

Tohma…es Tohma ¿verdad?

Hai….

¿Ha regresado?…

Hai, y él se encarga de la nueva banda en la que estoy tocando…

¿Tú viajaste hasta aquí para rehacer tu vida? ¿o escaparte de Tohma?…

Para rehacerla, pero a la vez siento tanto miedo…

De…fallar…ante mis metas…

Una mano acaricia una de las mejillas de Suguru…

Eres un niño con mucho espíritu vencedor…TE QUIERO ¡ÁNIMO!

Arigatou abuelita…Yo también te quiero mucho…

Una mirada cabizbaja se refleja en el rostro de Fusae-san…

Cuando yo ya no esté….yo…

Por, Por favor no digas cosas así…sabes que aún no supero…el pasado…mis padres…se fueron…

Suguru…ten cuidado…

¿Nani?

Ten cuidado con las personas…que quieren aprovecharse de tu generosidad y hermosura…

Abuelita…

Prométeme que te cuidarás…

Lo prometo, lo juro, pero deja de decir cosas extrañas….

Sabes…que mi vida se apaga poco a poco…

NO QUIERO…por favor….no quiero quedarme solo…

Si te quedas solo…lucha contra la soledad…verás que hay personas con el alma honesta y bondadosa que te ofrecerán sus alas, para salvarte de varios abismos…y enseñarte a volar…sin miedo ante tus temores…

Abuelita…yo lo amo…LO AMO…

Sé que lo amas…lucha para no sufrir….hazlo…ese hombre recibirá llamadas de atención o reprimendas por sus errores…nada quedará impune.

Abuelita…te ves deshidratada, iré a comprar tus medicinas…no me tardo

Gracias…Suguru….

Unas lágrimas se reflejaban en un rostro…

Fa-Fausto…

Jejejeje ahora conseguirás tu felicidad…

Yo, Yo…

Deja de llorar…shh….yo solo quiero ayudarte…

Duele…

Así es el sacrificio por la felicidad…

La joven seguía llorando, con las ropas fuera de lugar, mal puestas, con el cuerpo pesado y sucio psicológicamente, su mirada perdida y llena de dolor y nublada por las falsas esperanzas de enamorar a un ser…

Que no puede entregarle su corazón, porque no es correspondido…

Ester se acomoda las ropas, y se va corriendo a su casa.

Una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y maldad se expresan en el rostro de Fausto, que se sentía como un ganador.

"Estúpida…."

La joven regresa a su casa, con la mirada muy triste…

Fusae-san.

Niña… ¿dónde estabas?

Yo…Yo…

Dime, ¿Qué planeas? Sé que algo tramas….

¡NO TE IMPORTA MI VIDA, MI VIDA ES SUGURU!

Suguru…él no te ama…te aprecia como una amiga….

ÉL ME QUIERE…ME AMA…YO ME ENTREGUÉ A ÉL, PASÉ LA NOCHE MÁS HERMOSA DE MI VIDA, ME DIJO LO MUCHO QUE AMABA

Al no terminar sus palabras recibe una cachetada de parte de la veterana mujer.

Deja de hablar así de mi nieto…él no haría una cosa así, él nunca se acostaría con una persona que respeta, que quiere y que no ama.

Fu-Fusae-san…

Por favor, no te encapriches con él, déjalo ir, déjale ser feliz con quien desea compartir su vida…deja que siga su propio camino, no interfieras…

Con ese…con ese hombre jamás…

RESPETA SU CORAZÓN, tomando esas actitudes infantiles y poco agradecidas con él, mi nieto terminará odiándote.

Lucharé por su amor, lo haré, guste o no te guste…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo amas más y le dejas ser feliz?

¡CÁLLATE!

Ester empuja a Fusae…

Ester…

Tú no serás impedimento…para quitármelo…

Que cruel…eres…

Entonces aparece Fausto…

Veo que…esta vieja discapacitada….es causa de nuestro problema…

Fausto….

¿Quién es usted?... –dijo asustada Fusae-san

La persona que luchará por la felicidad de esta desdichada joven…

No, no permitiré que le hagan daño a mi nieto.

Fausto se acerca a Fusae-san, la veterana mujer estaba temblando.

De-deja, tranquilo a mi nieto…

Jujujujuju….

El malvado hombre le da un puñete en el estómago…desmayándola.

¡FAUSTO DÉJALA!

ESTER….

Unas lágrimas caen en los ojos de la joven.

Fausto le lleva a la cocina y esparce por toda la cocina con ron para quemar, dejando a la veterana mujer en el suelo y enciende toda la cocina…

Corre Ester-san….esta casa se quemará…

FAUSTO, ¿Cómo PUEDES HACER ESO? No lo hagas…

¿QUE PIENSAS HACER SI UNA VIEJA QUIERE INTERPONERSE EN TU CAMINO?…elimina lo que te molesta…

Fausto…no, por favor ¡detén esto!

El malvado hombre coge de la mano de la joven huyendo con ella….

¡SUÉLTAME, FAUSTO!

Al transcurso de los minutos, el fuego consumía el cuerpo de la veterana mujer, al igual que las cosas de la casa.

El joven Suguru estaba a algunos escasos metros de la casa, hasta que mira una nube negra, en la dirección de su casa. Desesperado corre sin parar y ve que su casa estaba rodeaba por bomberos.

La mente del niño se pone en blanco…tirando lo que había comprado…

A-abuelita.

El joven corre con todas sus fuerzas dispuesto a entrar a la casa y rescatar a su abuelita.

¡JOVENCITO, NO ENTRE ES MUY PELIGROSO!

DÉJEME, MI ABUELITA ESTA ADENTRO…. –dijo entre lágrimas incesantes.

No, no entre…

Suguru corre sin hacerle caso a las advertencias del bombero.

Entra cuidadosamente a la casa, destrozada a más de la mitad…la cocina, la sala y el comedor…estaban extintos por las llamas.

¡ABUELITA!

Pero al acercarse a la cocina…se da cuenta….

De los restos de ropa que quedaban aún de su amada abuela.

A…AB…UELITA…NO… ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Cae muy entristecido y desesperado al suelo, sin reaccionar…

De pronto un bombero entra para la suerte del pequeño salvándole.

El horrible acontecimiento….

Ocurrió en un día de lluvia….

Como aquel día….

En que los padres de Suguru partieron de este mundo….

¡ABUELITA!

Las lágrimas inundaban sus pupilas, la razón estaba nula, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos.

Entonces aparece Ester recibiendo al bombero y a Suguru…

¡SUGURU! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

A-Abuelita….

FUSAE-SAN…–llora Ester

Yo…

SUGURU…PERDÓNAME YO…ESTABA HACIENDO UNAS COMPRAS….PARA LA MERIENDA…

¡ABUELITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Las lágrimas seguían inundando los ojos del joven peliverde.

"_**Momentos…Recuerdos….**_

_**Aquel día, fue revivido con fuego…**_

_**Odio el fuego…lo odio…**_

_**La lluvia me da miedo…**_

_**Lluvia, escenario de muerte….**_

_**El fuego…se lo llevó todo…**_

_**La lluvia escenario penoso de muerte…**_

_**Como aquel día…**_

_**Lo recuerdo bien…**_

_**Revivió aquel momento…**_

_**Que quema y penetra con dolor en mi corazón….**_

_**Momentos…recuerdos…**_

_**Recuerdos…**_

_**¿Recordar algo tan doloroso como esto?**_

_**Como yo perdí lo más valioso de mi ser…**_

_**Momentos…**_

_**Por favor…ya no más…**_

_**Momentos…recuerdos…**_

_**Revivió el amargo recuerdo…**_

**_Perdiendo lo único que tenía…_**

_**Momentos recuerdos….**_

_**Reviviendo cicatrices…**_

_**Destino que revives cosas…**_

_**Que ahorcas y matas….**_

_**Que golpeas y castigas…**_

**_Pero que al final…matas….o dejas torturas de por vida._**

_**Y arrebatas hasta la razón y dejas un vacío…"**_

"_POR FAVOR….MADRE….PADRE….POR FAVOR VUELVAN…ABUELITA….Vuelve…"_

**Continuará….**


	9. Capítulo VII: El jardín de

**Un lugar en tu corazón**

**Basado en Gravitation**

**Por Seguchi Tohma**

**Capítulo VIII**

El jardín de todas las cosas.

"**_Susurras aquí mi nombre…_**

**_Suspiras al mencionar cada letra de él._**

_**En las sombras…**_

_**No puedes ser libre….**_

**_Cierras tus ojos..._**

**_Imagina que tienes alas…_**

_**Que vuelas dulcemente sobre los problemas**_

_**No regresar…**_

_**Jardín….**_

_**Corriendo…**_

_**Ante un mundo sin dolor…**_

_**Todas las cosas….**_

**_Que tanto anhelas existirán…_**

**_Rocíos que adorarán hasta la más insignificante de las flores…_**

**_Haciéndola hermosa…_**

_**Un jardín….**_

_**Renacerán esperanzas…**_

**_Que darán sus frutos…_**

_**Sé libre…**_

_**Abre tus alas y vuela…**_

**_Como una pequeña alondra enamorada de lo bello…_**

_**De la naturaleza…**_

**_Un jardín de todas las cosas…_**

_**Siembra tus alegrías…**_

**_Y arrancar la maleza…_**

_**Que son tus penas…**_

_**Lágrimas…**_

_**Conviértelas en rocíos**_

**_Para hacer reír tu corazón…._**

_**Un jardín…**_

_**Abre tus alas…**_

**_Abre tu corazón…_**

_**Y poder ser uno contigo…**_

_**Un jardín…lleno de flores…**_

**_Y tú jugueteando y coqueteando jubilosamente como una alondra…._**

**_Jugando con todo lo hermoso de tu propio jardín…"_**

Una fuerte lluvia acompañaba el horrible escenario…

Suguru estaba en el suelo, llorando con todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos parecían a punto de estallar ante el peso de la tristeza. Su mirada se reflejaba muy perdida y sola, aquel brillo café de sus ojos se desvanece con la caída de cada lágrima.

Suguru, cál-cálmate…

¡Abuelita!, no…NO PUEDE SER.

"_**Momentos…Recuerdos…**_

_**Borra todo lo destruye la razón de tu mente…"**_

Los bomberos terminaron de apagar por completo el incendio.

Tendremos que mudarnos de hogar.

Suguru…

-ríe- Como siembre…nunca he vivido en un lugar fijo, siempre tendré que irme…primero la mansión en la que vivía con Tohma, luego en hotel, luego…en esta casa y ahora…

No te pongas así, Suguru…todo irá bien.

Unas lágrimas recorren por la triste mirada de Ester, en el fondo se sentía muy culpable por haber sido cómplice y causante de la despiadada muerte de la dulce anciana, su conciencia está maldita.

Tanto es la tristeza que provoca que el joven peliverde sufriera un desmayo.

¡SUGURU, SUGURU!

Pasaron las horas y Suguru recobra el conocimiento, mirando tristemente sus manos llenas de polvo.

A-Abuelita…

Cubre su rostro con una manta, llorando ante la perdida…

"_¿Por qué…? Siempre…pierdo las cosas que más amo en este mundo, las personas que siempre me han amado sinceramente…se me van de las manos…"_

Sus manos tiemblan sin cesar, su cuerpo estaba muy frío…pero aquella mirada casi gris era lo más triste de todo.

De repente aparece la joven Ester con una merienda en una bandeja.

Suguru….despierta es necesario que comas algo…

El pequeño se destapa y mira con tristeza a Ester…

Gomen, no tengo hambre.

Pero Suguru, tienes que comer algo.

No quiero nada…

Ester se acerca a Suguru…

Suguru…Fusae-san, estará mas tranquila, no llores por favor que…a nuestra abuelita no le gustaría vernos así…especialmente a ti, que eres su adoración.

¡SU MUERTE HA SIDO CRUEL, MALDITA LA HORA EN QUE SALI DE CASA…!

Suguru…yo tampoco estuve…no pude hacer nada…

Suguru pone la mirada cabizbaja, sin saber que hacer, toma de las manos a Ester.

Yo nunca quise hacerte lo que te hice…

Suguru yo…no te preocupes…no te sientas así…

Ester…tengo sueño…

Suguru…

El pequeño se acurruca en las sábanas y comienza a cerrar lentamente sus ojos.

"_**En un sueño….**_

_**Sentimientos…deseos reprimidos…**_

_**Quiero ser libre….**_

_**A pesar de que ya no tenga alas para volar lejos…**_

_**Encuéntrame….**_

_**Quiero consumirme en ti poco a poco…**_

_**Mirando aquellos ojos….**_

**_Que una vez me miraron llenos de deseo…_**

_**Aquel cuerpo que solo era mío….**_

_**Sólo mío…**_

_**Tú eres el viento…**_

_**Y yo el huracán…**_

_**Que locamente te metí en un juego brusco lleno de movimientos…**_

_**Juego en el que tú saliste lastimado"**_

Tohma llegaba a la disquera….

¡Seguchi-san!

Dígame…

Acaba de ocurrirle una desgracia a uno de los miembros de la banda Broken Illusions.

-sorprendido- ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

La casa en donde vivía Fujisaki Suguru, se incendió y por lo que me comunicó una chica que es cercana a él ha muerto un familiar en ese incidente…

No…No, no puede ser….Fusae-san…

¿Señor?

¿Dónde está Suguru? ¿se lo han comunicado?

Hai, se encuentra en un hospital que queda cerca de la plaza de esta ciu….

Ok lo ubico, gracias.

Señor…

El presidente entra a su jaguar y comienza a conducir. Su rostro estaba muy preocupado, aquella mujer que los había cuidado desde hace muchos años había muerto de una manera muy cruel incluso sus manos estaban un poco torpes a la hora de manejar.

**Flash Back**

"_Duele ¿verdad?"_

"_¡Déjame en paz!"_

"_No, No cometas locuras, por favor hazlo por esa pequeña ilusión de escasa edad que te espera cada día cuando vas al trabajo, hasta te espera hasta muy tarde…todo para verte que estás de regreso en la casa"_

"_Eiri-san…él me necesita"_

"_Esta bien que lo ayudes…pero el joven Suguru aún no supera muchas cosas, ¿No te has puesto ha pensar que bajo esas sonrisas esconden un triste sentimiento? ¡¿NO SABES ESO?!"_

"_Sabes que la persona que me interesa tener bajo mis cuidados es a Eiri-san, Suguru estará bien, él es muy maduro…."_

"_No, no entiendes…el joven puede ser maduro…pero HOMBRE, ES UN NIÑO, UN NIÑO NECESITA AMOR Y PROTECCIÓN"_

"_¿Y crees que nunca se lo he dado?"_

"_Se lo has dado, eres lo único que tiene en este mundo, pero….recuerda…que el joven aún necesita mucho de ti, casi nunca estás en la casa, aún así, Suguru siempre te espera con ilusión, no te pido que pares encerrado…. Sólo dile lo mucho y valioso que es para ti, siempre hay tiempo para todo, aunque seas la persona más ocupada del mundo….siempre tendrás tiempo para decirle lo mucho que lo quieres."_

**Fin del Flash Back**

"_Siempre hay tiempo para todo…. Fusae-san._

Se acerca a la recepción y consulta amablemente en qué habitación estaba descansando su pequeño primo, quería verlo, quería estar a su lado, sobre todo en un momento como este, cuando perdió a uno de los seres más importantes de su vida.

Disculpe, ¿Me podría decir en dónde está descansando Fujisaki Suguru?

Claro, está en la habitación 134

Muchas gracias.

Disculpe señor, ¿es usted algún familiar del joven?

Soy su primo.

Entonces puede quedarse hasta fuera de las horas de visitas.

Gracias.

Una mirada llena de preocupación habita en el delicado rostro de Tohma, aún no asimila que la dulce anciana que tanto los cuidaba había muerto cruelmente. Unas lágrimas diminutas cristalizan su mirar, estaba muy nublado de tanto desconcierto, ahora tenía que llegar mínimo a la habitación 134.

Quería ver a su primo, no podía dejar de pensar en él, no podía sacarse de la mente esas miradas llenas de dolor y desesperación aquellas que las podía percibir con mucha claridad.

Los pasillos eran muy oscuros, hasta que por fin llega a aquella habitación, la cual era muy lejana, pero llegó.

"_Tohma…Tohma…Tohma…."_

No podía sacarse de la mente aquella tierna voz que mencionaba su nombre de manera repetitiva, con mucha devoción en sus palabras, pidiendo sólo de su presencia…

Al tocar la puerta de la habitación, nota que estaba entreabierta, se acerca cada vez en donde estaba descansado su pequeño primo. Se veía tan delicado y desprotegido, notaba tristeza en su mirar.

Se sienta en la cama observando con admiración la belleza, esa inocencia que aún conservaba su joven primo.

"_Y decir… que alguna vez yo te tome entre mis brazos"_

Una mano acaricia delicadamente los oscuros cabellos del pequeño, luego siguen por su frente…

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Eres mi primo… me odias con todo tu corazón, tú con tus buenas razones, yo que antes odiaba a ese shindou-baka, lo odiaba por razones sin base….

Un gran silencio cubre por completo el ambiente de la habitación, más muchos suspiros se escuchan, más no palabras, a pesar del silencio... en su mirada se divisaba aquella mixtura de sentimientos raros y peligrosos, pecadores o lujuriosos… o deseos fraternos con arrepentimiento de dar cara por mucha de su irresponsabilidad, por haberle hecho lo que lo hizo.

"_Si tan sólo pudiera retroceder todo esto… _

_Hubiera sido un poco más fuerte para enfrentar la verdad…_

_Si tan sólo hubiera podido… saber que tu corazón andaba en peligro…"_

Cierra los ojos…

El pequeño estaba despierto, se hacía el dormido, quería escuchar la palabras de su primo, se contenía, se resistía a responder ante todas esa aclaraciones que hacía pero el daño estaba hecho, tuvo seis años, seis para regresar, lo más triste aún es que….aún su corazón después de seis años de ausencia, aún seguía viva es llamita de pasión, esa llamita de amor, y eso era lo que no podía creer.

El pequeño cierra sus ojos, no quería intimidar a su primo, que siga hablando y hablando y él escuchando y escuchando…

Hermano…

Medio hermano dirás…

Lo que sea… quiero pedirte un favor…

Dímelo…Yayoi…

Deja de tratar a Tohma como a un animal, él no merece este trato que le das…

Yuki no dejaba de mirar con cierta incomodidad a Yayoi…

El hecho de que seamos medios hermanos… no quiere decir que también te metas en mi vida, ni en la de Mika, ni siquiera en la de Tatsuha

Me meto en tu vida…y en la de Mika, porque Tohma me ha pedido que te cuide por él…. Porque si fuera por mi… púdrete en tus vicios…

Entonces si te incomoda, déjalo.

Tú sabes lo que siento por él, tú sabes que yo sería capaz de cumplir hasta sus más absurdas y disparatadas voluntades

Eso lo sé…

Deja de tratarlo así, el te quiere mucho… sé que los sentimientos que tiene hacia a ti nunca serán correspondidos, porque tú ya decidiste hacer tu vida junto a la de ese muchacho…Shindou Shuichi, y hasta cometiste una locura en contraer un matrimonio "especial" con él, en otro país…

Las locuras que hago, no te incluyen.

Sí me incluyen, porque eres un mal agradecido y dañas a la persona que más amo en este mundo…con tu indiferencia… **MIERDA ÉL SIEMPRE CUIDÓ DE TI, A PESAR DE TODO Y TÚ SIGUES COMO EL REY DEL CASTILLO QUE NO HACE NADA, NI DICE LAS GRACIAS**, eres de lo peor, sólo espero que no dañes tampoco a ese pequeño que tanto te ama….

Si viniste hasta aquí solo para decirme esto, pues se agradece tu consejo…además tengo trabajo por hacer…

No es necesario que me eches de tu casa, yo mismo me iré.

El joven Yayoi se va de la casa muy indignado…

"_**Sembrando flores para nuestro paraíso…**_

**_Sembrándolos con todo corazón…_**

_**No nos olvidemos de regarlas, pues podían marchitarse, cariño mío…**_

_**Miremos los dos juntos nuestro olvidado y fantasmal jardín….**_

_**Vive de manera absurda y aburrida…**_

_**Su vida es innecesaria…**_

_**Fiel recuerdo de todo descuido…**_

_**Fiel recuerdo de mi descuido…**_

_**Fiel recuerdo de mi abandono…**_

_**Fiel recuerdo de tu ausencia…**_

_**¡Mira cuan lívidas están estas flores en mis manos! **_

_**¡Mira lo triste que se ven esos árboles sin belleza que sólo esperan morir de una vez!**_

_**Sembraste flores…**_

_**Sembraste amor…**_

_**Sembraste ilusiones…**_

_**Sembraste ternura…**_

**_Sembraste pecado…_**

_**¿Por qué me amas pequeño?**_

_**¿Por qué me amas tanto, angelito mío?**_

_**Si soy aquel imprudente ángel que a pesar de sus años de existencia cometió un error que conllevó a tu total huida y alejamiento…**_

**_Pequeño… ¡esto no es divertido! ¡Estoy pagando en carne propia por mis males, estoy pagando por eso!_**

_**Sembré amor…**_

_**Sembré unión…**_

_**Sembré en ti sabiduría**_

_**También sembré pecado….**_

_**Al quitarte tan repentinamente tu estado de niño y te dejé como hombre..."**_

Tohma no dejaba de mirar con admiración lo hermoso que se veía su niño al dormir tranquilamente. Pero el peliverde estaba conteniéndose las ganas de reprocharle, su presencia le hacía sentir un deseo de repulsión, pero a la vez unos deseos desesperados por ser abrazado, por aquellos brazos adultos que tanto lo han protegido cuando este era apenas un infante.

"**_Mientras corras…_**

_**Yo asecharé tu espacio**_

_**Para alcanzarte y nunca más dejarte ir…**_

**_Mientras estés soñando…_**

_**Mi alma tomará muchas formas para estar presente sin asustarte**_

_**Mientras llores…**_

_**Me convertiré en la última lágrima que recorrerá tu mejilla… **_

**_Si piensas que todo sigue siendo un vano desierto…_**

**_Es que no te has fijado en que alguien a pesar de tu silencio…. Sigue llamándote _**

**_Aún sigue alguien hablándote a pesar de que este tu nunca reciba una respuesta_**

_**Aún sigue alguien que a pesar de tu sordera, sigue hablándote**_

**_Aún sigue alguien que a pesar de tu ceguera se sigue desnudando para ser admirado por tus ojos…_**

**_Aún sigue alguien que a pesar de tu mudez, trata de que le reveles todo sentimiento que percibes en tu ser, por medio de tu canto…_**

_**¿Y aún sigue sintiéndote tan solo? **_

**_¿O soy acaso un ser que se convirtió en fantasma, por morir aquí de amor por ti?_**

_**¿Seré aquel ser que hasta después de la muerte mantiene sus sentimientos de mortal?**_

_**¿Seré aquel ser, que aún sigue derramando lágrimas mortales?**_

_**¿Qué aún sigue caminando por dichos lugares como un ser humano común y corriente? Y… ¿A pesar de ser invisible a tus ojos?**_

_**Acaricio con mis manos reales, Tu rostro y no sientes nada….**_

_**Solo miras perdido, y sigues caminando ante la nada…**_

_**Y aún te sientes tan solo, pobre hombre….**_

_**Que tus años son el desperdicio de tiempo en vez de obtener esa felicidad que merecías…**_

_**La vida que nosotros merecíamos…. Hombre mío…"**_

Aún sus ojos color café seguían cerrados, su respiración se estaba acelerando por culpa de la ansiedad, su maldita ansiedad por liberar su mirada del sueño falso para poder observar ese hermoso rostro…. El rostro de su amado primo.

Sigue aún sin poder moverse, como un roedor paralizado por el veneno de una serpiente al ser capturado por sus colosales colmillos, es así como se sentía, es así el poder de la ansiedad que no le dejaba ni respirar tranquilamente.

No veía nada, todo era oscuro, No quería verlo, su temor era inmenso, pero su corazón quería reflejar en el brillo de su mirar, su reflejo, volver a ver a ese ángel de cabellos color cenizo, a ese ángel con la piel suave y blanquecina, volver a ver a ese ángel de ojos enormes y con un característico color jade.

Una dulce mano comienza a recorrer por sus labios, pero a pesar de esa sensación tan perturbadora no se movía ante nada, y seguía permitiendo como esa avezada mano pudiera continuar con su hazaña.

Acaricia sus cabellos, se podía sentir ese deseo, la necesidad que sentía Tohma por tocarlo.

"_**Abre los ojos, te conozco demasiado bien"**_

Aquella voz dejo estremecido al joven Suguru, se había dado cuenta que todo esto que estaba haciendo parecía un juego sin control, un juego travieso, pero a la vez, un juego en el que los corazones pueden salir lastimados y las palabras pueden ser municiones peligrosas capaces de matar a un corazón con un solo disparo.

Desnuda su mirada, se sienta en la cama y mira a Tohma…

Tienes toda la razón de querer huir de mí – dijo sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, reacción muy rara en él.

Tienes toda la razón de querer estar aquí para lavar tus manos llenas de limpiar tu conciencia, eres humano después de todo…. – dijo Suguru lanzando una mirada muy directa a su primo con intenciones de enfrentarlo.

No me enfrentes así… sé misericordioso con una persona que comete errores, sabes bien que siempre los hice…

Y así te quería con todo, con todos tus errores, tus manías, tus virtudes, hasta sería capaz de vivir en tus miserias…Tohma…

-soprendido- Tú me diste de todo…. – dijo sonriendo pero aún con una sonrisa vaga e insegura.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Porque me preocupas….Suguru…

¿Qué pasó con esos seis años de indiferencia?

Seis años que desperdicié en no apoyarte cuando tu….

No hables Tohma… odio recordar aquel día, repudio mi cuerpo, repudio mis labios, repudio mis palabras que se manifestaron en momentos de pasión, amor, totalmente cegados por tu causa…

Tohma se acerca más a Suguru, sus ojos se tornan muy tristes, una mano pálida acaricia uno de los pómulos de su joven primo, acaricia el vendaje que este tenía en su cabeza.

Déjame Tohma… déjame…

No me pidas que te deje… adoración mía… Te amo Suguru, te amo con todas mis fuerzas….

Tohma….no…puede….ser…. ¡Deja ya de jugar con mi corazón que ha sido tocado muchas veces, ya no quiero ser tocado, YA NO!, tocado, ser tocado… no es dolor, ser atravesado por mordiscos y arañazos disfrazados de caricias… es doloroso…deja mi cuerpo en paz…

El rubio no hace caso a la petición desesperada de su primo y procede besarlo con ritmo suave e ingenuo, acarició al mismo tiempo el dorso de su cintura. A la vez hace que sus besos sean más fuertes, rebuscados y apasionados.

Uhmmmm…Tohma... – dijo Suguru tratando de despejarse de sus labios…

Impetuoso, el hombre mayor, abraza a Suguru, caminando lentamente junto con él. Apoya su delgado cuerpo contra la puerta y discretamente le pone seguro a la puerta, para que nadie interrumpiera su deseada acción, no podía negar que su pequeño primo se veía muy deseable con esa bata y con las piernas descubiertas.

Suguru se cubre con unas sábanas, no quería ver el rostro de su primo, de su peor error, de aquel doloroso pasado, al que no deseaba llorarle de nuevo…

Tohma… ¿Por qué regresaste? ¡VETE! ¡VETE POR FAVOR!

No desvíes esos hermosos ojos…

El rubio acaricia suavemente su mentón, con uno de sus dedos acaricia los labios de Suguru. Luego los acerca al oído del pequeño, hizo que este se estremeciera ante los susurros.

Uhmmm, Tohma… ya…ya déjame…

No, no deseo dejarte...

Tohma besaba con mucho deseo los inocentes labios de su pequeño primo, ese sabor en su boca, le encantaba demasiado, no podía dejar de saborearlo, era como un vicio, aquel que no deja libre, tan prohibido como tan deseado.

El pequeño, cierra los ojos, no quería ver ese rostro lleno de lujuria, lo que más detestaba era que no se atrevía a detener a su primo en su hazaña, no podía hacerlo, lo ama después de todo.

Aquellas caricias eran muy suaves y placenteras, su mirada se desvía hacia arriba, miró el techo, miró incluso las paredes de la habitación, pero no se atrevía a mirar el rostro de su amado primo.

"D-Detente" volvió a suplicar mientras hacía el intento de separarse de su cuerpo.

Aquel rubio impetuoso, comienza por desabrocharle los botones de su bata, el más joven le sujetaba de la mano para que se detuviera, pero insistentemente Tohma no se dejó vencer y procede en lamer el delicado y exquisito cuello de su pequeño.

"To-Tohma….no…detente…"

Ni esas hermosas súplicas detuvieron su hambre feroz, seguía explorando su cuerpo, disfrutándolo por cada centímetro que recorría de este. Aquel aroma lo volvía loco, no podía detenerse.

Mientras que la mirada del pequeñito estaba asustada, no quería volver a hacerlo, pero se sentía tan bien aquellas caricias y besos, lo amaba, después de todo, pero… ¿Para qué entregarse de nuevo a un hombre que no lo ama?, además se trataba de su propio primo.

Las manos bajaron más, despojó cada vez más a Suguru de su ropa, el jovencito solo volteaba su rostro, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, no deseaba, sentía miedo, podría detenerlo, gritar por ayuda, o golpeándolo, pero no tenía corazón para detener esto… "Se sentía como el cielo"

Una suave mano manipula el hermoso rostro del pequeño.

"Por favor mírame" decía con mucha ternura, sus ojos color jade le sirvieron de ayuda para iluminar aquel momento.

Suguru no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada se notaba muy asustada, cierta sensación de repulsión lo hace sentir demasiado incómodo…

"¡Tohma!, ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Cual fue la razón por la que me haces todo esto?"

Lloraba con mucho temor, mientras golpeaba su pecho, como un "BASTA YA", pero el rubio optó por sostener sus brazos, acerca su rostro.

" No has hecho nada malo, lo único que haces es tentarme, lo único que haces es sentirme cada vez más enamorado de ti, pequeño, no llores, por favor, que daño ya no quiero causarte"

Una herida quedó marcada en su cuerpo, aún seguía muy fresca, una herida que se obvió para no manchar un nombre, para no avergonzar a una familia, para no dañar una imagen.

"Daño es el causas"- sonríe como mecanismo de defensa para no mostrar flaqueza alguna, se aleja un poco del rubio y se cubre con unas sábanas.

"Suguru…."

"No soy como aquellos con los que te has acostado, no soy de aquellos que solo buscan gozar de tu cuerpo…"

"¡Silénciate, jovencito!"– arrebatadamente este le da una bofetada, dejando la mente en blanco al pequeño que de inmediato se acaricia la mejilla y se levanta de la cama para salir corriendo de la habitación.

El rubio al ver lo que hizo, actúa rápido y le sujeta de un brazo y lo besa.

Suguru cierra los ojos, quedándose tieso ante el segundo beso de este. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas en ese instante, aprieta con sus manos a la gabardina de Tohma.

"Ya…ya… Ya déjame Tohma…."

Un dedo detiene las palabras del pequeño, manipula su rostro.

No sabe que decir al respecto, carga a su primo y lo recuesta en la cama. Tohma se acerca a él y comienza a quitarle lentamente la bata que delicadamente cubría la blancura y hermosura del cuerpo de su pequeño.

El peliverde no quiere ver como aquel hombre que prácticamente le doblaba la edad estaba pervirtiendo su cuerpo, aquellos roces tan delicados al sentir como su ropa se desprendía de su cuerpo.

Ya desnudo, desvía su mirada para otro lado, mientras sentía como unos labios recorrían por todo su pecho, lamiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Aquellas manos avezadas que estaban acariciándolo con el objetivo de darle mucho placer.

Se cubre la boca con sus manos para ahogar todo gemido, se sentía sofocado ante tanto ardor que sentía en su cuerpo.

"No tiembles…no temas…ya no sufrirás más….sólo déjame estar aquí…"

El pequeño se deja vencer por la pasión envuelta en su ser por causa de su enigmático primo, lo abraza con mucha desesperación, rebuscando ese calor perdido desde ya hace tanto tiempo, seis amargos y solitarios años.

"_**Cierra ahora lo ojos…**_

_**No mires lo que es real…**_

**_Siente esto solo con los sentidos ciegos…_**

_**Estos son sensibles…**_

_**La vista no permite imaginar….**_

_**Cierra ahora lo ojos…**_

_**Solo apoya tu cuerpo sobre el mío…**_

_**No hagas rápido este momento…**_

_**Congela el reloj, que deseo que estos segundos sean como siglos…**_

_**No cerraré mi boca…**_

_**Quiero gritar tu nombre…**_

_**Para que todo el mundo sepa que soy tuyo….**_

_**Quiero quitarme el corazón de mi pecho…**_

_**Para entregártelo, para que me recuerdes siempre…**_

_**Para que lo sientas latir cada vez que lo toques con tus manos…**_

_**Para que sientas ese calor que emana solo cuando es tocado por ti…**_

_**Para que sientas lo frágil que es….**_

_**¡Hazlo fuerte, hazlo fuerte!**_

_**No detengas nada, deja que todo suceda lentamente…**_

_**Cierra ahora los ojos…**_

_**No quiero que me veas llorar…**_

_**No quiero que veas lo imperfecto que soy…**_

_**No quiero que veas que a pesar de todo aún sigo recordándote…**_

_**Cierra ahora lo ojos…**_

_**Olvídame…"**_

El de más edad se acerca cada vez más al pequeño, se recuesta encima de su pecho y comienza a probar de él lentamente con su lengua, sus dos manos se dedicaron en acariciar sus pezones, esto causó en el pequeño mucho estremecimiento, responde con unos leves gemidos.

_¿Acaso esos besos que me das, esconden una triste confesión? ¿Por qué besas de esa manera?, ¿Qué es lo que tu corazón esconde?..Tohma…_

Una mano acaricia su entrepierna, el pequeño aún sin reaccionar, solo gimiendo, como si no pudiera ver, desvía su mirada, aún no se atrevía a mirar, solo a sentir.

"Te amo…"

Suguru se queda tieso al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de su primo, ¿estaría jugando de nuevo?, cierra sus ojos pero una mano forcejea su voluntad.

"Sólo déjame estar aquí…. Mírame, pequeño…"

"Tohma…yo…."

Los apasionados besos del Tohma se hacen cada vez más fuertes, sin darse el chance propio de respirara, quería sentir la esencia de su pequeña inocencia, no podía dejar de tocarlo, su pequeñito era demasiado perfecto y provocativo como para dejarlo….

¿La lujuria está de nuevo en su corazón? ¿Acaso será lo mismo que aquella noche en la hizo que Suguru perdiera la virginidad de una manera tan apresurada?...no… esto era diferente… su corazón no dejaba de latir cada vez que acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo; sus hermosos ojos, su sedoso cabello y sobretodo su delicada y su blanca piel que tanto le enloquecía los sentidos.

El pequeño tenía mucho miedo, lo único que deseaba es que todo esto sea un sueño, tan solo un mal sueño….pero… ¡NO LO ERA, ESTO ES REAL!, puede sentir como las expertas manos de su mayor primo lo acariciaban tan tiernamente.

No era un sueño húmedo y casi real, era la realidad...esas caricias… ¡SON REALES!, se dice esto con el pensamiento, si fuera un sueño, no se sentiría tan tieso y abochornado por estar siendo acariciado de esa manera.

Emergencia de amor…

Tohma estaba cegado por la pasión, pero quería que esto fuera maravilloso para borrar lo que antes había dejado, borrar por completo esas feroces y poco cálidas caricias, como aquella vez.

De pronto el rubio siente como una delicada mano acaricia una de sus mejillas de manera muy suave.

"Suguru……"

El pequeño lo miraba de una manera triste, pero a pesar de todo sonríe, sus ojitos se veían un poco apagados, sus labios se veían tan húmedos y su desnudo cuerpo se veía completamente frágil y solo.

Comienza por recorrer su lengua por su abdomen, mientras que Suguru cerraba los ojos y respondía con gemidos suaves y cortos, aún la melancolía del crudo pasado, al haberse entregado por completo, sin dejar rastro de sí mismo, todo para él, hombre que se fue por cobardía.

No podía esconder esa tristeza que tanto lo agobia, el pasado lo marcó.

Tohma baja hacia su miembro, comienza a lamer a un ritmo que en su comienzo fue frenético, provocando los gemidos de su primo que se torcía de placer, que se ruborizaba de la vergüenza.

"Uhmmm… ¡TOHMA!"

Su lengua seguía jugando de manera curiosa y muy graciosa, termina por metérselo por completo a la boca. Era delicioso poder percibirlo con el gusto, al hacer tal hazaña provocó cierto rubor en las mejillas del tecladista.

"¡Detente por favor!" el pequeño Suguru lagrimea al sentir su tacto, su corazón estaba a punto de explotar por todas esas sensaciones muy fuertes en su pecho, sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Por suerte, no había nadie rondando por estos pasillos.

Aquel líquido blanquecino rebalsa de la boca del rubio, este al sentirlo comenzó a degustar el sabor, sonríe y esparce un poco en el cuerpo de Suguru.

"Es sucio…Tohma…detente"

Pero el rubio no hace caso y comienza a hacer un camino de besos sobre el abdomen de Suguru, disfrutando a la todo el fluido.

Suguru se levanta y se sienta entre las piernas de Tohma…

"Tohma…. ¿puedo acariciar tus cabellos?" - se sonroja mucho al decirlo, esperando ansiosamente la respuesta de su primo.

Tohma asiente con la cabeza, sonríe a la vez ante la tierna petición, permitiendo que los delicados dedos de su primo acaricien por completo las delicadas hebras.

Luego sus manos acarician su cuello con mucha delicadeza, provocó que el rubio gimiese un poco ante el roce.

"Lo siento…Tohma…" –se aleja un poco.

"Continúa…."-sonríe mientras permitía que las delicadas manos de Suguru recorrieran por todo su cuerpo.

"No puedo….no debo hacerlo" –dijo tímidamente.

Tohma no tuvo mas remedio que robarle un beso a Suguru, despeinando esos delicados cabellos oscuros de su primo.

"Te amo… recuérdalo"

Suguru baja la mirada y trata de evitarlo un poco, pero el rubio se acerca más, manipulando a la vez sus manos, posesionándolas en su cuerpo.

"Desnúdame"

"¿Estas loco? ¡NUNCA LO HARIA!" –dijo Suguru muriéndose de la pena.

"Hazlo…."

Tímidamente asiente y comienza a despojar a Tohma de su gabardina, hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo por la parte de arriba.

Tohma sonríe, le da un beso en la mejilla.

"Eres tan lindo, no has perdido ese encanto…."

"Deja de decir esas cosas… por favor"

_Quiero hacerte mío, solo una vez más, quiero que sientas la caricias y el amor que mi corazón agoniza por demostrártelo, tan solo esta noche, dame esta oportunidad esta noche y luego me iré_

Tohma coloca a Suguru boca abajo, este se pone encima de él y comienza a lamer su espalda sin detenerse.

Comienzan los besos fuertes y apasionados, las caricias se hacen dada vez más fuertes, el color de la piel de ambos se vuelve escarlata, signos de calentura total, no podían dejar de tocarse uno al otro.

Suguru suspiraba ante las caricias de Tohma, su piel estaba llena de símbolos apasionados, tan rojos como la sangre, tan profundos como mensajes tallados en árboles pero tan frágiles como escribir en la arena.

Una mano recorre en una colina de su trasero, siente como esta atrevidamente quiere causar excitación, el pequeño solo se limita a gemir y suplicarle a su mayor primo que se detenga.

"¿Me detengo?... ¿Por qué? Si sé que te gusta lo que estoy haciendo…" –sonríe pervertidamente.

"No, me gusta, ¡ahh!"

Tohma acerca sus labios a la oreja de Suguru.

"¿Puedo?..."

"¡Tohma….sabes que me va a doler! Sabes que yo no sentiré placer" –se manifiesta muy enojado pero a la vez muy asustado.

"Es que solo has tenido sexo, pero nunca has hecho el amor" –se ruboriza mucho, era la primera vez que se sentía tan sofocado al decir cosas como esas.

"Esta bien…pero por favor…. no me hagas daño" –tiembla un poco.

Tras unos segundos siente como su amado primo se introduce en él, aquellas manos apretujaron sus estrechas caderas, acompañados de un ritmo frenético, sentía el peso del cuerpo de su mayor primo tomándolo por completo, esas arremetidas sea hacían cada vez más feroces y rápidas.

Las piernas de Suguru flaqueaban ante tanto movimiento, seguía recibiendo a su primo a través de su delgado cuerpo, se mordía los labios para no gemir. Aquellos sentimientos de placer y culpa, hacia si mismo, estaban por volverlo completamente loco, le gustaba sentir esas sacudidas tan repetitivas en su cuerpo, sentir aquella unión entre él y su amado primo, la persona que más ama en este mundo, no podía negarlo, aún sigue amándolo a pesar de todo.

_Tohma…no me importa cuan marcado has dejado mi cuerpo y mi corazón, amado mío, siempre he estado esperándote y ahora estás aquí conmigo….aunque esto durará muy poco…._

"¡AHHHH! ¡MÁS! UHMMMM, no…te detengas" –dijo Suguru mientras movía sus caderas para profundizar el toque con su primo.

"Ahhhhh….." –gime Tohma al sentirlo aún más, mientras no soltaba para nada sus caderas.

El miembro de Tohma estaba hasta lo más profundo, nunca había llegado a ese punto de placer, sus mejillas pintadas de éxtasis lo delataban por completo.

"Tohma….ahh….ah… ¡ya no puedo más!" –gime Suguru, mientras seguía moviéndose, pero la fuerza de su seductor baile disminuía…

"Su…Su…Suguru…solo un poco más"

Tohma siguió con los bruscos movimientos, mientras cerraba los ojos, era delicioso estar en lo más profundo.

"¡AHHHHH! Tohma…más…más rápido…"

Era tan excitante ver a un hermoso niño derritiéndose en la cama por causa del orgasmo que estaba sintiendo. El pequeño comienza a moverse más, cerraba sus ojos mientras trataba de soportar el peso de su primo y también las embestidas.

Sus piernas estaban flaqueando cada vez más, el alma fogosa de su primo lo hacía sudar, mientras sentía unas manos que estaba acariciando sus caderas.

El pequeño Suguru flaquea se cae rendido encima de la cama, sin haberse despejado aún del pene de su primo, estaba tan débil como para separarse de él.

Una hermosa sonrisa abarca en el rostro del pequeño tecladista, cierto placer, tan extraño y doloroso, su cuerpo estaba por volverlo completamente loco.

"To-Tohma…"

Tohma sin poder articular una palabra se corre en el interior de su pequeño, emitiendo un leve gemido, mientras cae rendido sobre la espalda de Suguru.

El pequeño estaba agotado cierra un poco los ojos y se acomoda en las sábanas de la cama, suspirando un poco, mientras sentía como unas suaves manos acariciaban su espalda.

Unos labios se posaron en su cuello, devorándolo por completo, mientras que el pequeño gemía aunque estaba muy exhausto, no deseaba quedarse dormido, quería que este momento sea eterno.

"_**Todo tiene su fin…" **_

No había pasado mucho desde que Tohma había tomado del cuerpo de Suguru. El peliverde al levantarse no lo encontró.

"Hubiera deseado ver despertar a mi primo…"

Después emite un suspiro, hasta que un curioso papel estaba acomodado en la almohada.

"¿Qué es esto?" –dijo Suguru mientras abría el papel.

**Nota del papel:**

"_Adiós Suguru, muchas gracias por haber permitido estar aquí, te lo agradezco era lo que más deseaba en este mundo. Después de esto no volverás a saber nada más de mí, seremos jefe y trabajador._

_Te hago daño con mis palabras y mis actitudes._

_Mis caricias te ensucian por completo, ya que cuando te toqué, fue porque te deseo, y no puedo dejar de hacerlo, de eso me siento tan culpable, tu cuerpo está sucio gracias a mí, sé que me debes odiar por todo esto._

_Lo que pasó, era como u adiós a todos estos deseos y sentimientos, que siento por ti, que lamentablemente no eres la persona correcta. _

_Mi corazón es sucio y pecador, al amarte, no debería hacerlo, eres mi primo, yo debo cuidarte, no debería mirarte de esta forma, porque sé que te incomoda mucho, quiero ser un buen primo, aunque siempre fallo, primero Eiri-san y luego tú, estoy fracasando, Suguru…_

_Espero poder sacarte de mi corazón, algún día, no quiero volver a sentir esto por ti, nos hace daño, este sentimiento ya no me deja ni dormir._

_Ten en cuenta que nunca te dejaré en desamparo, después de lo que tuviste que sufrir tú solo._

_Perdóname._

_Seguchi Tohma"_

Al terminar de leer la carta, los ojos del pequeño se llenaron de lágrimas, se sentía como un tonto y a la vez tan enojado, aquella segunda entrega también fue en vano.

"**_Me haces más daño al dejarme tan solo y negar tus sentimientos…¿Para qué me entregué a ti, si igual me ibas a dejar?" _**

Siente un hincón en su parte trasera, al ver hacia abajo era un bolígrafo, era de Tohma, se le había caído de su gabardina.

El peliverde lo toma y atrás de la carta escribió algo, muy largo y triste, no podía dejar de llorar.

"**_La vida sigue, mi corazón no dejará de latir aunque te vayas de mi lado, solo al morir, solo por eso dejará de latir"_**

**Nota al reverso de la carta de Tohma**

_Él me dijo…_

_Grandes mentiras que se fueron consumiendo en mi cuerpo…_

_Él me dijo que…_

_Nada es seguro…._

_Él me dijo…_

_Que las ilusiones existían…_

_Pero no pensé que fueran tan dolorosas…_

_Él me dijo…_

_Que no llorase ante su ausencia _

_Que él regresaría…_

_Él me dijo…_

"_Nosotros estaremos por siempre unidos"_

"_Por siempre unidos"_

_Aunque le grites al cielo lo mucho que amas…_

_Aún residuos de nuestro pecado están adheridos en nuestros cuerpos…_

_Él me dijo…_

_Que algún día nuestro amor encontraría un lugar en donde pertenecer…_

_Él me dijo…_

_Que luchara contra mis enemigos…_

_Pero nunca me dijo que tuviera que luchar contra él…_

Dobla el papel en donde estaba todo escrito, lo pone en un sobre y escribe en él: **"Para: Seguchi Tohma, De: Fujisaki Suguru"**

Continuará…

**Notas de la autora:**

Ante todo disculpen mi grandísima tardanza, tuve muchas contrariedades el año pasado, pero finalmente termino este capítulo, que con tantas ansias y dedicación pude terminar.

Espero que haya valido la pena la espera, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

No duden en mandarme reviews, serán muy bien recibidos .


End file.
